


Три тысячи журавликов

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Краткое содержание: Эта история изменит ход бытия, и смерть повернётся вспять. То, что превратилось в пыль, снова станет крепче камня. Солнце умрёт на востоке, чтобы вновь родиться на западе.Это история, которую так и не успел рассказать Бен Урих.Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть основного персонажа (канон «Последних дней»), относительно графичное насилие, фанфик на фанфик Бендиса на самого себя. Где-то есть несколько нецензурных слов.Автор немного сдвинул таймлайн и возраст некоторых персонажей, чтобы соединить события Земли-616 и Земли-12121 в одно целое.В тексте использованы фрагменты романса «Под лаской плюшевого пледа» и песен группы Nirvana — «Come as you are» и «Smells like teen spirit».





	Три тысячи журавликов

_Отчаянно держаться за своё «Я», отчаянно цепляться за жизнь — это значит идти вернейшим путём к вечной смерти, тогда как умение умирать, сбрасывать оболочку, вечно поступаться своим «Я» ради перемен ведёт к бессмертию.  
(Герман Гессе, «Степной волк»)_

 

**Пролог**

Ход бытия неизменен.  
Всё в этом мире, как бы ни был он похож на воплощение хаоса, подчиняется строгому порядку. Люди рождаются, взрослеют, стареют и умирают; выстроенные из камня города превращаются в пыль; солнце встаёт на востоке и заходит на западе.  
Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается.  
Он сидит в сквере, слушая клейкий шум молодой листвы, весенние трели птиц и радостные детские голоса. Вспоминает — и совсем уже по-старчески качает головой. В дряхлеющем теле становится невыносимо тесно и сильному духу, и ясному разуму. Сухие узловатые пальцы сжимаются на грубой деревянной трости от досады на самого себя.  
Те двое малышей, в которых он почувствовал силу и повёл за собой на бесконечную войну, которым дал свои знания, свою ярость, которых пытался научить быть такими же, как он сам…  
С чего только ему, старому дураку, когда-то примерещилось, что однажды именно у них появится тот самый ребёнок?  
Да, истинно живое должно родиться от мёртвого и бесплодного. Словно прекрасный цветок, который тянется к небу так сильно, что в этой слепой любви пробивает толщу грубого безжизненного асфальта, вырастает на разломе и цветёт назло городской горькой пыли, источая аромат солнца. Благодатная почва всегда рождает лишь слабых.  
Но матерью ребёнка Мэттью должна была стать не Электра. Нет, не она.  
Мячик катится по молодой траве, приминая её с шорохом, и ударяется о старый ботинок, вдруг прерывая ровное течение мыслей. Раньше, пожалуй, это разозлило бы Стика; теперь же он, нагибаясь, с улыбкой кидает его назад, в ладони подбежавшему ребёнку. Тот благодарит его — не каждый поблагодарил бы неряшливого бездомного старика.  
На исходе дней мир обретает ясность. Особенную ясность, если ты незряч, но чуток.  
Стик ошибся когда-то давно, но все ошибаются. И в этом нет ничего страшного, особенно если остаётся хоть немного времени, чтобы вернуть всё на свои места.  
Они тоже ошиблись. Оба.  
Но неужели тот, кто уже бесконечность идёт по пути наставника, не сумеет помочь им — и себе?  
Всё сложится, и Стик чувствует это так же остро, как свою отвратительную старость, как многоголосую лёгкость наступившей весны, как прощальную тяжесть остро отточенной катаны в тканевом чехле за плечом. Судьбы людей порой сплетаются в такие причудливые узлы, что распутать их можно лишь одним способом. Кончик нити — в ладони Стика, и только ему понятно, что случится дальше, и только он отныне управляет этим.  
Он широко улыбается, повернувшись к детям, вслушиваясь в их незатейливую игру, когда на скамейку рядом с ним присаживается мужчина. От него пахнет антисептиками, кровью, кофе и псиной, а ещё — арахисом и шоколадом. Он рвёт шуршащую обёртку зубами и вздыхает.  
— Хороший день, — благодушно и искренне говорит ему Стик.  
— Хорофый, — соглашается мужчина с набитым ртом.  
И в этот миг Стик уже знает, что через полчаса тот, кто пахнет кровью и кофе, встанет с лавки с его катаной, оставив взамен ворох шершавой новенькой налички, лежащей сейчас в спортивной сумке.  
С этого начнётся история, которая изменит ход бытия, и смерть повернётся вспять.  
То, что превратилось в пыль, снова станет крепче камня.  
Солнце умрёт на востоке, чтобы вновь родиться на западе.

**1**

Джунгли Амазонии поют ей дикую песнь.  
Высокие болотные сапоги увязают в хлюпающей земле, заглушая голоса птиц и стрекот неизвестных насекомых. На шее горит, набухает и чешется укус какой-то мошкары. Хочется есть, но пока что можно заполнить желудок лишь тёплой водой из фляги.  
Всё это могло бы раздражать, но чувство удовлетворения после удачно выполненной миссии сильнее.  
Наташа останавливается, почувствовав под ногами не водянистую хлябь, а твёрдую землю. Прикладывается сухими губами к фляге и с наслаждением цедит воду, стараясь не выпить всю за раз. Вытирает о старые камуфляжные штаны нож, оставляя тёмные полосы, и привычно убирает его в сапог. Фыркает, стянув перчатку и намазывая зудящую шею вонючей мазью из крохотной баночки.  
Теперь нужно отчитаться перед Хилл и скорее взять новое задание. Неважно, что потребуется Щ.И.Т.у на этот раз — наркоторговцы, террористы, коррупционеры. Каждый выезд — это приятная пустота в голове, всплеск адреналина, заглушающий странные ненужные мысли. Другого способа убежать от них после встречи с тем безумным оракулом «Хаоса» не существует.  
Спутниковый телефон, этот тяжёлый неудобный кирпич, начинает пиликать, как только Наташа расчехляет его и берёт в руку. Смотрит на тусклое окошко дисплея несколько секунд и лишь потом нажимает кнопку.  
— Исайя, — выдыхает она, стараясь быть строгой. — Я ведь просила тебя не звонить, когда я занимаюсь делами Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Прости, — голос у её юриста такой, будто он убегает от толпы разъярённых регбистов. — Есть срочное дело.  
— Тебя что, убивают?  
— А? Нет. Пока нет. Я на велотренажёре.  
— Решил вести здоровый образ жизни?  
— Решил быть в форме, когда меня в очередной раз придёт убивать какой-нибудь твой недруг.  
— Клянусь, когда-нибудь я подыщу другого юриста.  
— Но пока у меня нет выбора.  
Исайя смеётся и пыхтит в трубку. Наташа хлопает снятой перчаткой по крылатому монстру-кровососу, присевшему на коленку.  
— Так что за дело?  
— Ко мне приходил старик. Очень респектабельный. В тёмных очках. Судя по тому, что он просил связаться с тобой срочно, назвался Джоном Доу и оставил в качестве первичной предоплаты целую сумку наличными, которую я устал пересчитывать — дело явно опасное, но выгодное.  
— Что за дело, не сказал?  
— Не-а. Просил устроить встречу с тобой как можно скорее. Ты вообще где?  
Наташа оглядывается, будто до этого не задумывалась, куда её занесло. Кругом буйствует тёмная зелень с редкими пятнами воспетых многими идиотами тропических красок.  
— Практически на карнавале, — хмыкает она. — Где и когда назначена встреча?  
— В Нью-Йорке. Как можно скорее.  
— Спасибо, Исайя. Ты всё доступно объяснил, Исайя. Ты лучший в мире юрист, Исайя.  
— Я знаю. Лихо скучает.  
Наташа улыбается — несмотря на то, что шея чешется, а старик-клиент ей не нравится заранее. Всё-таки хорошо, когда тебя кто-то ждёт, пусть это даже всего лишь кот.  
— Почеши его за ушком от меня, — просит Наташа и сбрасывает звонок.  
Она бредёт по утоптанной уже земле, едва сверяясь с компасом, и набирает номер Марии. Придётся посмотреть на загадочного старика, таскающего деньги сумками, а значит, Щ.И.Т. подождёт.  
В конце концов, работа — главное, что есть у Наташи в жизни, и этого не изменить.

Таинственный Джон Доу назначает встречу у Линкольн-центра уже через несколько часов после того, как Наташа возвращается в Нью-Йорк. Ей хватает времени как раз на то, чтобы заглянуть к Исайе, погладить подросшего чёрного Лихо и завезти отчёт о выполненной работе Марии.  
Пожалуй, не так уж плохо, когда тебя никто не ждёт — не приходится разрываться, пытаясь уделить всем внимание, извиняться за частое отсутствие, привозить магнитики.  
Наташа сливается с гуляющими по площади людьми. Чёрный пиджак, тёмные джинсы, дорогие туфли, красный шарфик на искусанной злыми амазонскими комарами шее. Загар может сойти за курортный.  
Никаких признаков того, что она — наёмница, идущая заключать очередную сделку.  
Солнце, заходя за высокие дома, отражается в окнах тёмным золотом и подкрашивает воду большого круглого фонтана алым. Каблуки почему-то стучат почти оглушительно. Наташа выискивает потенциального клиента взглядом — и находит безошибочно среди расслабленной молодёжи и отдыхающего после работы офисного планктона. Он сидит на краю этого алого фонтана, сухой и хрупкий, с удивительно прямой спиной, и совсем не обращает внимания на то, что брызги воды рисуют на солидном белом костюме крапинки. Наташа идёт к нему, пытаясь угадать, кто такой этот «Джон Доу». Бизнесмен? Политик? Может быть, бандит старой закалки с особым кодексом чести?  
Лишь обогнув фонтан, она понимает, почему так и не смогла угадать.  
Он — белая тень из далёкого прошлого. Он не может быть живым человеком. Да и зачем ему услуги Романовой?  
Внутри что-то вздрагивает, когда она присаживается на край фонтана. Наверное, виновата холодная водяная пыль, оседающая на спину.  
— Ты должен быть мёртв, — спокойно говорит Наташа.  
Будто ждёт — сейчас и он рассыпется водяной пылью.  
— Мне так много лет, что я никому ничего не должен. Должен я лишь себе самому — уйти с честью, — закатное солнце багровеет бликами на узких чёрных линзах, пока собеседник еле заметно улыбается.  
Он настоящий.  
— Стик, — Наташа сглатывает. — Чем обязана? Ещё не поздно расторгнуть сделку?  
— Это не сделка. Я просто должен был тебя заинтересовать, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз.  
На него не хочется смотреть. Наташа не понимает, что в нём такого пугающего — странная пластика слепого от рождения человека, скрытая мистическая опасность или память о прошлом. О том, кого учил этот старый хитрый воин, похожий на затаившуюся ядовитую змею.  
— У нас вроде больше нет ничего общего, — Наташа замедляет стук сердца, выдыхает беззвучно, держит вежливую улыбку.  
— Тебе только кажется так.  
Невидящий взгляд Стика устремлён точно к кусочку горизонта между высокими зданиями, подожжёнными солнцем. Будто он любуется этим закатом, но он не может, и от этого хочется изучать носки собственных туфель.  
— Мне осталось немного, — его голос медленный, расслабленный и незнакомо мягкий. — Моя война почти окончена. Я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы о чём-то просить. Я хочу сделать подарок. Тебе и Мэтту.  
— Я давно рассталась с Мэттом.  
На лаковом мыске — тонкая длинная царапина.  
— Я открою тебе то, что открылось мне, и всё может возвратиться.  
Пульс контролировать всё труднее. Стик слышит это; он улыбается, и на него вовсе не обязательно смотреть, чтобы чувствовать эту улыбку.  
Наташа закрывает глаза.

…Золотое солнце. Золотое море. Золотой парус.  
Всё — золотое. Будто в легенде о царе Мидасе. Только вот человек, всё превращающий в драгоценность одним прикосновением — не монарх. Он — нью-йоркский адвокат и герой, не подписывавший никаких контрактов с могущественными организациями.  
В том видении было тепло, которого она не заслуживала, и покой, который она отвергла.  
Оракул «Хаоса», соблазнявший её несбыточным будущим, был таким же искусителем, как и Стик. Почему все они, эти люди не от мира сего, стоящие на грани реальности и мистики, добра и зла, так упорно прочат ей счастье именно с Мэттом Мёрдоком?  
Их пути разошлись давно. Слишком давно, чтобы можно было начать всё сначала, да и незачем. Мэтт Мёрдок — опасный человек. Худший человек, с которым Наташа могла бы остаться. Он пытался её уберечь от всего на свете, он отличал ложь от правды, он был способен увидеть своими слепыми глазами её настоящую.  
А Наташа не могла дать ему взамен ничего. Мэтту нужна нормальная женщина — не та, которая месяцами пропадает в других странах, а иногда и измерениях; не та, которая в патронах разбирается лучше, чем в пирогах; не та, которая никогда не сможет подарить ему ребёнка.  
Поэтому её счастливое будущее, золотое и безмятежное, рука об руку с Мэттом Мёрдоком — не более чем небылица.  
Золотой мираж рассыпается ледяными каплями.

— Он заслужил любовь, — произносит Стик так мечтательно, будто это вовсе не он сидит на краю фонтана, а кто-то другой. Кто-то, у кого есть сердце.  
— Не мою.  
Наташа прикусывает губу.  
— Будто у него лучше получилось с другими.  
— Ты сам бросил его.  
— Я наблюдал. Знаешь ведь, воины не могут позволить себе нежности. Это — слабость.  
— Тогда какого чёрта ты говоришь сейчас со мной, а не с какой-нибудь более подходящей ему женщиной?  
— Потому что именно ты родишь ему ребёнка, Наташа Романова.  
Ноги пружинят сами. Подбрасывают её, заставляют подняться и развернуться на каблуках.  
— Ты выжил из ума, — голос Наташи звенит, хотя в горле сухо и судорожно. — Ты бредишь.  
Но Стик не похож на сумасшедшего. На дряхлую развалину — похож, но разум и самообладание — с ним. Должно быть, они не покинут его до последнего вздоха.  
Он поднимает голову. Дотрагивается чуткими пальцами до её плоского живота. Так прикасаются не к телу женщины — так любовно прикасаются самураи к своим смертоносным клинкам.  
И Наташа цепенеет.  
— Твоё тело, — Стик становится серьёзным. — Ты считаешь, что оно может только убивать. Такой тебя сделали. Но ты можешь дать жизнь. Только если будешь с ним. Если позволишь ему себя узнать. Не потому ли ты ушла от Мэтта, что желала ему лучшей доли?  
— Это уже не имеет значения.  
— Тогда почему ты всё ещё здесь? Почему стоишь, не уходишь? Я ведь не держу тебя, Наташа.  
— Я ухожу.  
— Нет. Ты стоишь и собираешься меня выслушать. Узнать, что нужно сделать. Потому что понимаешь, что я не сумасшедший. Потому что Мэтт всё ещё дорог тебе. Потому что ты хочешь этого ребёнка.  
Солнце отражается в его очках. Слепит и гипнотизирует.  
Стик и в самом деле её не держит. Но уйти сейчас — значит жалеть об этом всю жизнь.  
Лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем жалеть о несделанном.  
Наташа вдыхает. Выдыхает. Вновь садится на край фонтана. Прикосновение Стика всё ещё жжёт сквозь ткань, отпечатывается на коже, и она почти бессознательно проводит ладонью по животу.  
Площадь у Линкольн-центра пустеет. Фонтан шумит всё громче.  
— Что для этого нужно сделать? — собственная речь кажется ей чужой, и её относит куда-то в сторону вечерний весенний ветер.  
Стик сжимает двумя руками свою чёртову палку и оборачивается к ней. Очки непроницаемо чернеют вновь.  
— Вернись к нему, — Стик не просит. Он говорит размеренно, неторопливо, словно выдаёт инструкцию, и Наташа невольно запоминает каждое его слово. — Будь с ним. Верь тому, что я сказал.  
— И всё?  
— И ещё сделай тысячу бумажных журавликов.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы желание исполнилось. Разве ты не знаешь эту историю?  
Наташа хмурится. В памяти всплывает не какая-нибудь красивая сказка, а ставшая расхожей легендой быль о больной японской девочке, которая складывала журавликов, но всё равно умерла.  
— Той девочке это не помогло.  
— Она и не успела сделать тысячу. Не задавай мне больше вопросов, Наташа. Просто иди к нему и начинай делать журавликов. Начни всё сначала.  
— А если у Мэтта кто-то…  
— У него снова никого нет.  
— Но как я ему объясню…  
— Просто вернись. А как сделаешь тысячу — свяжись со мной. Номер есть у этого твоего юриста. Про меня Мэтту ничего не говори. Иначе он не примет моего прощального подарка.  
Стик встаёт, невесомо опираясь на палку. Теперь она действительно стала ему нужна. Сильный дух в угасающем теле — страшно и неестественно.  
Наташа смотрит ему вслед. Нужно что-то спросить. Как-то понять эту безумную, как чаепитие у Шляпника, беседу. Закончить её хотя бы призрачной ясностью.  
Ни одной мысли. Только немота и золото.  
— А деньги? — срывается наконец у неё с губ, летит в белую, прямую, костистую спину выстрелом.  
Стик едва оборачивается через плечо.  
— Оставь себе. Или своему юристу. Мне столько денег уже не пригодится.  
— Журавликов из них понаделаю, — роняет Наташа, вмиг обессилев.  
Он уходит.  
Она опускает пальцы в холодную алую воду фонтана, и та становится золотой.

Весна в этом году слишком тёплая.  
Наташа бродит по Нью-Йорку, неся в руке неудобные туфли, всю ночь, и почему-то у неё не мёрзнут ноги.  
Только руки подрагивают.  
Может, после таких разговоров стоило бы зайти в бар, но мысль об алкоголе вызывает непонятное отвращение.  
В три часа ночи ей становится нужно позвонить кому-нибудь, пока она стоит на искрящемся Бруклинском мосту над текучей темнотой, и Наташа набирает Исайе. У неё сейчас больше никого другого, кому можно позвонить в такое время просто потому, что хочется открыть рот и сказать какую-нибудь глупость живому человеку.  
Можно было бы, конечно, набрать Бартону. Но вот только не в этой ситуации.  
В трубке что-то возится и ворочается.  
— Исайя, — осипшим голосом спрашивает Наташа, — ты умеешь складывать бумажных журавликов?  
— Нетривиальная задача, но я справлюсь, — бормочет он сонно.  
— Я серьёзно. Я не помню, как складывать журавликов.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Пока не знаю.  
— Ты меня беспокоишь. Что там хотел клиент? Ты откуда вообще звонишь?  
— С моста. Слушай, та сумка с деньгами… Оставь её себе?  
— Звучит так, будто ты собралась прыгать.  
— Нет. Мне просто...хммм… Посоветовали юриста. Возможно, я к нему обращусь.  
— Наташа?  
— Всё в порядке. Оставь себе деньги. Вдруг мне придётся тебя уволить.  
Исайя молчит. Сдавленно зевает.  
Над ярким Нью-Йорком не видно ни одной звезды — только тлеющие красные огоньки самолётов. Наташа ждёт ответа, раскачивая туфли за перилами на кончиках пальцев.  
— Ура, — вздыхает Исайя. — Работа без риска для жизни. Скука. Монотонность. Богатство. Можно высыпать этот ворох денег на кровать и побарахтаться в нём? Всю жизнь мечтал так сделать.  
— Можно. Но ты ещё не уволен.  
— Смиренно жду. Как откроются киоски, посмотри там детские книжки с оригами. Наверняка есть, — советует сонный юрист и кладёт трубку.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Наташа гудкам.  
Левая туфелька срывается с указательного пальца и с глухим всплеском исчезает во мраке. Правую Наташа раздосадованно зашвыривает подальше с размаху — и будто просыпается от заколдованного сна.  
Она ничего не теряет. Она может только обрести.  
Путь в Адскую кухню будет долгим, но дойти нужно затемно — на рассвете босоногую дамочку в пиджаке примут за пьяную или сумасшедшую.

Дверь в прошлое открывается в шесть утра.  
Подошвы слегка саднят от долгой прогулки, пиджак переброшен через локоть. Наташа мнётся на знакомом пороге с ноги на ногу, прислушиваясь к подозрительной тишине.  
Он может ещё бродить по улицам, которые любит до сбитых кулаков, до незаживающих шрамов на груди.  
Он может валяться посреди гостиной в крови, почти без сознания.  
А ещё он может быть в Сан-Франциско, куда просил больше не приезжать, и тогда Наташа развернётся и уйдёт, и выкинет из головы всю эту блажь о журавликах, и отправится сначала к Исайе — посмотреть, как он купается в деньгах, и посмеяться, а потом — к Марии, за новым заданием.  
Но дверь всё-таки открывается без звонка, как раньше.  
Мэтт ещё просыпается, застёгивая мягкую спортивную толстовку. Неуверенно улыбается, будто готовясь сказать что-нибудь едкое, подходящее для такого утреннего явления.  
И, конечно же, Мэтт оправдывает ожидания. Он всегда оправдывает её ожидания.  
— Давай я угадаю — ты пришла ко мне до будильника босиком, чтобы просто попить кофе?  
Наташа хлопает ресницами.  
Нет, очень хочет сказать она, я пришла, чтобы родить тебе ребёнка, как посоветовал явившийся мне на закате бог старческого маразма. Только не торопись его делать, сначала я должна сложить тысячу бумажных журавликов, а киоски с детскими книжками про оригами ещё закрыты.  
Но вместо этого Наташа глубоко вдыхает и смеётся.  
— Разумеется.  
— Тогда проходи, — Мэтт пропускает её в квартиру и идёт к кухонным шкафчикам.  
Сколько Наташа уже не видела его без маски дьявола? Подсчитать почему-то не получается. Вот только взгляд улавливает то, что пугает после встречи со Стиком, напоминает о неминуемом и отсроченном для неё на неизвестный срок. У нормальных людей, не перетёртых жерновами спецслужб, ближе к сорока хорошо видны метки грядущей старости, белой, сухой и колючей. Волосы Мэтта всё ещё безукоризненно рыжие, такие же яркие, как у неё самой. Плечи — широкие, руки — сильные, движения — уверенные. Но когда он улыбается, у неподвижных глаз собирается куда больше морщин, чем в её памяти.  
У него меньше времени, и от этого почему-то больно колет где-то в груди.  
Мэтт спокоен — или старается быть спокойным. Он разливает дымящийся крепкий кофе по гладким тяжёлым кружкам, не прося напомнить, какой именно пьёт Наташа. Чёрный, без сахара. Горький и бодрящий.  
— Ты волнуешься, — заключает он. — Тебе нужна помощь?  
За время ночной прогулки, конечно, можно было придумать, что ей нужно от Мэтта. Но она как-то об этом позабыла.  
Приходится городить первое, что приходит в голову.  
— Немного ошиблась, — Наташа улыбается, стягивая пыльные рваные чулки из-под джинсов.  
Дверью. Районом. Городом и временем. Да.  
— И теперь мне лучше не появляться на нью-йоркской квартире, но в Нью-Йорке быть нужно.  
— Почему именно ко мне? Такая честь — и простому адвокату!  
— Ты ведь всё ещё мой друг. И у тебя точно не станут искать.  
— Резонно.  
Мэтт усмехается. Кружку с кофе он не ставит на стол — отдаёт ей прямо в руки, бережно и уверенно.  
— Не буду спрашивать, где туфли, — он садится рядом, пока Наташа устраивается на диване с ногами.  
— Да, это глупая история.  
На полу потихоньку проступает клетчатый рассвет, бледный и неуверенный.  
Наташа была готова к любой встрече — особенно после того, как Мэтт гнал её прочь из Сан-Франциско, города, полного их общих воспоминаний. Но он сидит рядом, пьёт кофе и улыбается, будто ждал её. Будто не отвыкал от её голоса, запаха, постоянного присутствия.  
— Ты помнишь, где у меня душ, где постельное бельё. Ничего не изменилось. Разве что второго комплекта ключей нет, но я сделаю, когда пойду с работы, — очень просто говорит Мэтт. — Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно? Я принесу.  
Наташа растерянно мотает головой. Потом спохватывается.  
— Мэтт, — решается она, — ты умеешь складывать бумажных журавликов?  
Он удивлённо вскидывает брови. Отставляет кружку в сторону.  
И встаёт с дивана.

— Есть такое поверье, кстати, — негромко говорит Мэтт, сидя рядом и делая из снежно-белого прямоугольного листа офисной бумаги квадратный, — что если человек сложит тысячу бумажных журавликов, у него исполнится самое заветное желание.  
— Да, слышала эту историю. Но ты же знаешь, я не очень-то верю в сказки.  
— Может, это и не сказка, — за руками Мэтта приходится следить очень внимательно. Он нетороплив, чёток, его пальцы чисто и осторожно сгибают листок. — По крайней мере, я слышал её от человека, которому никогда не пришло бы в голову рассказывать детям сказки.  
Наташа тянется ко второму листку, но Мэтт едва заметно качает головой — мол, подожди.  
— Уже первый журавлик должен рождаться с мыслью о том, чего хочет человек, — продолжает он. — Только это должно быть действительно что-то волшебное и самое желанное.  
Горячее прикосновение старческих пальцев коротко вспыхивает на коже, под тканью майки. Мэтт тянется к её рукам, вкладывает неоконченного журавлика в ладони, которые вдруг перестают гнуться, становятся неловкими и деревянными. Его пальцы управляют её пальцами, помогают вытянуть тонкий острый клюв.  
«Я хочу, чтобы у нас был ребёнок», — думает Наташа, и в горле что-то дрожит. — «Пусть у нас с тобой, Мэттью Майкл Мёрдок, родится ребёнок».  
Первый журавлик, большой и белый, расправляет треугольные крылья. В её ладонях и в ладонях Мэтта.  
— Видишь, это несложно, — он улыбается ей. — Теперь и ты можешь загадать всё, что захочешь. Хоть мировое господство. Но их надо сделать ровно… Таша?  
Она всё ещё держит первого журавлика на раскрытых ладонях, когда его рука — впервые в жизни — тянется к её щеке и вытирает мокрую дорожку.

**2**

— Не могу распознать духи. Что-то бестолково дорогое, брэндовое и наверняка французское. Шпильки сантиметров двенадцать, на которых она будто с рождения ходит. Волосы осветляла пару дней назад, в хорошей парикмахерской. Духи… Духи мне покоя не дают. Я определённо слышал их раньше, вот только без примеси твоего неизменного вонючего одеколона в области декольте.  
— Мэтт.  
— Да ты не промах, Фогги. Сколько ей лет? Двадцать пять?  
— Двадцать четыре. Надо сказать, она хороша почти так же, как ты в этом нежном возрасте.  
Зелёный чай встаёт у Мэтта в горле поперёк, и он долго не может откашляться, хлопая ладонью по новенькому рабочему столу Фогги.  
Тот заботливо подносит ему стакан простой воды. Комфортной комнатной температуры, фильтрованной до пресновато-горького привкуса угля.  
— Поаккуратнее с формулировками, — наконец хрипло советует Мэтт, пока Фогги ехидно посмеивается, крутясь в скрипучем кожаном кресле.  
— У тебя одно на уме. Я знал.  
— Я был хорош не в этом. Точнее, был. И остаюсь! Но вот ты об этих моих талантах точно судить не можешь.  
— Я имел в виду юриспруденцию, ты, стареющий извращенец.  
— Кто стареет? Я старею?  
— Все стареют.  
Голос Фогги вдруг становится на редкость серьёзным. Слишком резкий переход от смешливой беседы к солидным разговорам.  
В его новом офисе всё пахнет по-чужому. Свежий пластик техники, свежая древесина мебели, свежая краска на стенах. Всё это приправлено слабым ароматом моющего средства, как лимонным соусом.  
— Она классная, — с чувством произносит Фогги. — Серьёзно, Мэтт. Может быть, я даже попытаю счастья ещё раз. Да и тебе бы не помешало.  
— Отношения не для меня.  
— У меня тоже ничего не получалось, и что?  
Кресло издаёт скользкий тихий визг, когда Фогги встаёт и степенными шагами степенного мужа подходит к окну. Пластиковая рама открывается мягко и тихо, и в кабинет на пятнадцатом этаже втягивает лёгкий весенний воздух.  
— У тебя просто не получалось, — невозмутимо возражает Мэтт. — А у меня всё время как-то с выдумкой.  
— Это не повод останавливаться, — уже бодрее произносит Фогги. — Жизнь идёт, Мэтти, идёт, и не стоит стоять в сторонке, раскрыв рот.  
Обидно осознавать, что Фогги снова прав, и поэтому Мэтт молчит, улыбаясь и допивая воду.  
— Некому будет в старости стакан воды подать, — к месту вворачивает дотошный верный друг.  
— А ты мне на что?  
— Я собираюсь помыкать толпой внуков, жаждущих моего огромного наследства. И к чертям воду, хорошие внуки будут носить мне виски.  
Теперь жизнь внутри Фогги бьёт ключом. Он лучится ею, так, что это чувствуется издалека. Трудно вообразить, что несколько лет назад врачи хором ставили Нельсону смертельный диагноз, приматывали к койке ядовитыми капельницами, травили его измученный организм дрянью, от которой выпадали брови и ресницы. Фогги победил — Фогги всегда побеждал, он ведь слишком блистательный и находчивый, чтобы сдаться.  
Мэтт следит за каждым его движением, поворачиваясь на звук, и ловит себя на мысли, что этот живой фонтан энергии слишком вдохновляет.  
— Твои бывшие тебя ненавидят, — напоминает Мэтт.  
— Типичный недостаток бывших. Я им это прощаю.  
— Мои бывшие — в лучшем случае в психиатрической лечебнице. Большинство — на кладбище.  
— Некоторые выкапывались.  
Злиться на него невозможно, и Мэтт тяжело вздыхает, пересаживаясь в его кресло.  
Удобное. Если он согласится на предложение Фогги и окончательно осядет в Нью-Йорке, можно будет заказать такое же. Только вот скрипит, зараза, но это проходит, когда кожа обтирается.  
— Романова, — некстати вспоминает Фогги, звонко щёлкая пальцами.

Эта кончила хуже всех, философски думает Мэтт.  
Таша когда-то исчезла из его жизни гордо и независимо, сказав, что должна сначала найти себя. С тех пор она возвращалась, как говорится, редко, но метко, подставляя плечо в трудные моменты, прикрывая спину. Иногда — раздражая своей двуличностью, вечно ровным сердцебиением, запахами пороха и крови.  
И тем, что ей не удавалось себя найти, но она всегда изображала несгибаемость.  
Сейчас же случилось нечто странное.  
Прошла уже неделя, а Мэтт так и не может понять, что могло так изменить Ташу. Она появилась на его пороге в смятении, даже не пытаясь это скрыть, да так и осталась в квартире, заставив Мэтта заново привыкать ко второму сердцебиению в холостяцкой берлоге.  
Вместе с ней ворвались незваными поздняя весна, тёплое солнце и бесчисленные бумажные журавлики.  
Их становится всё больше. Они сбиваются в стаи в самых неожиданных местах. Большие и маленькие, из газет, тетрадей и офисной бумаги, из плотных рекламных буклетов и даже из фантиков — кажется, Таша складывает их целыми днями, упорно и истово, шумно выглаживая каждый сгиб, бережно расправляя беззащитные крылья.  
Он сам рассказал ей тогда нелепую басню Стика в ответ на такую же нелепую просьбу — и пожалел об этом в ту же секунду, когда огромная полупустая гостиная наполнилась запахом горькой соли.  
Мэтт не мог вспомнить её слёз, а тут Таша согнулась, держа бумажного журавлика в ладонях, как живое диковинное существо, и заплакала.  
Что-то стронулось с места в этот миг. Пришло в движение, покатилось под откос — или повернулось вспять. Та, которая легко расправляла плечи и удалялась всякий раз, когда Мэтт мог почувствовать её слабость, вдруг раскрылась, как не раскрывалась даже в моменты близости.  
Потом она заснула там же, на диване, свернувшись калачиком. Мэтт куда-то собирался в то утро, но напрочь забыл, куда: он так и сидел на полу, вертя в руках журавлика и время от времени касаясь собственных губ солёным большим пальцем. Напоминая себе, что Чёрная Вдова умеет плакать. Она плакала — вот только что, здесь, придя на рассвете, как бредовый зрячий сон, но это было самым настоящим, что случалось между ними.  
Имя её слабости так и осталось тайной. Таша не надоедает ему, не навязывается, не заговаривает лишний раз — днём исчезает по делам, по вечерам и по утрам бродит по квартире призраком, оставляя готовую вкусную еду, ночью занимает диван, несмотря на все джентльменские предложения уступить спальню.  
И она бесконечно, бесконечно складывает свою тысячу журавликов. То молча, сосредоточенно дыша; то мурлыкая какую-то смутную, почти колыбельную мелодию; то вдруг срываясь на злое бессильно-частое сердцебиение, но всё равно не останавливаясь.  
Отчего же Таша так отчаялась, что она загадала, о чём она думала, пока Мэтт делал первого журавлика вместе с ней?…  
Он не решается спросить. Он остаётся молчаливым заботливым другом, как было условлено между ними вечность назад.  
Но тот, молодой и горячо влюблённый Мэтт, всё ещё жив где-то глубоко под обломками рухнувших идеалов. Это он по ночам хочет выйти на шорох бумаги, на частый стук сердца, и спросить: кто же научил тебя плакать, Таша?

— Мэтт?  
— А?  
— Мне категорически не нравится твоё лицо.  
— Что с ним не так?  
— У него очень сложное выражение. А ещё ты пытаешься пить из пустого стакана.  
Опомнившись, Мэтт ставит его на стол и старается сделать лицо попроще. Но задача оказывается невыполнимой.  
Как в старые добрые времена, Фогги присаживается на край стола и задумчиво-подозрительно полощет пакетик чая в своей чашке.  
— Мог бы завести нормальный чай в офисе, а не эту пакетную гадость.  
— Привычки не искоренить. Мэтта Мёрдока не исправить. Но тему ему тоже не перевести. Итак, минут семь назад я сказал «Романова», и ты замолчал. К чему бы это?  
— Фогги, нам надо серьёзно поговорить.  
— Я ждал этого момента очень долго. Нет, Мэтт Мёрдок, я не выйду за тебя замуж.  
Мэтт проводит рукой по лицу — и смеётся, сдавшись. Почти нервно.  
Фогги тоже не исправить.  
— Романова, — выговаривает он. — Она живёт у меня.  
Пакетик плюхается в чашку с чертовски смешным звуком.  
— И вы…  
— Нет, Фогги. Она просто прячется. От чего-то. От кого-то.  
— Странно.  
Фогги звенит ложкой. Вылавливает пакетик и с прицельным шлепком отправляет его в мусорную корзину.  
— С тех пор, как вы расстались, обычно она пряталась от тебя, а не у тебя. Значит, что-то в мире всё же меняется. Ну, или ей сильно прижали хвост.  
— Всё действительно странно, Фогги.  
Тишина повисает так же неловко, как готовая сорваться капля на боку чашки Фогги. Мэтт отсчитывает про себя секунды.  
Раз.  
Два.  
Три.  
Четыре.  
Фогги срывается быстрее.  
— Мэтт, — вздыхает он, — вот чего ты ждёшь? Совета?  
— Наверное. Или объяснения.  
— Мэтти, я не волшебник. Я отличный адвокат, но я не экстрасенс. Я понятия не имею, что творится в голове у твоей русской. Да я даже не знаю, о чём думаешь ты, мой дорогой странноватый друг. Но я могу сказать одно.  
Ложечка позвякивает о край чашки. Мелодично, ярко, меланхолично.  
— Я больше никогда не стану отговаривать тебя от идиотских поступков, если они не угрожают твоей жизни. Только не забывай, что когда-то она тебя бросила.  
— У неё были причины.  
— Конечно. У всех всегда есть причины.  
Мэтт усиленно вслушивается в интонации Фогги. Пытается услышать сарказм.  
Но не может его уловить.  
Он покидает удобное кожаное кресло с высокой спинкой, морщась от его недовольного писка. Раскладывает трость.  
Жизнь идёт — так же быстро, как новая партнёрша Фогги на своих тонких каблучках.  
С ней Нельсону действительно будет проще работать. И приятнее. Намного приятнее. Ему давно нужен был партнёр, который высыпается по ночам, вкусно пахнет и не гадит силам зла, навлекая их гнев на ближних.  
— Подумай насчёт работы. Я всегда тебя жду, — доносится добродушный и чуть-чуть грустный голос Фогги.  
— Да. Есть над чем подумать, — Мэтт улыбается через плечо. — Спасибо, Фогги.

Пока Мэтта не было в Нью-Йорке, Адская кухня тоже изменилась.  
Она пытается принарядиться. Надеть дневную маску благочестия — как надевает днём маску беспомощно-слепого адвоката Сорвиголова. Мэтт идёт по улицам, которые были знакомы ему с детства едва ли не до последней выбоины на дороге — и больше не узнаёт их. Гул машин отдаётся эхом от нагретых солнцем огромных окон нависающих со всех сторон стеклянных громадин. Детство Мэтта Мёрдока, оставшееся в короткой зрячей памяти всеми оттенками рыжего кирпича, пошло под снос — и он почти уверен, что все эти стильные грандиозные новостройки вроде той, где располагается новый офис Фогги, серые.  
Зубодробительный грохот отбойных молотков глушит неуверенное чириканье птиц в потеснённых скверах. Только запахи весны и пролитой ночью на улицах крови не забить бодрыми ароматами свежего бетона и асфальта.  
Адская кухня остаётся прежней, сколько бы её ни пытались облагородить. Улицы меняют лицо, но Мэтт не видит его — лишь слышит пульс родного города, чует его дыхание.  
Пульс всё ещё сбоит. Дыхание прерывисто.  
Адская кухня до сих пор больна. Всё тем же, чем была больна, когда Мэтт покидал её. Ей не измениться, пока есть Кингпин, пока есть другие подонки вроде того же Меченого.  
Мэтт бродит в одиночестве до позднего вечера. Знакомится с перестроенными улицами, касаясь ровных стен. Заучивает новые магазины и кафе по запахам. Ловит обрывки свежих тревожных слухов, готовясь вернуться. Привыкает к тому, что знал всю жизнь и не может узнать, оставив всего на несколько лет.  
Как Романову.  
Пазл складывается к вечеру. Домой Мэтт возвращается, зная, что Меченый действительно бесчинствует на его улицах вновь, зная, где его искать — и не имея возможности сделать что-то сегодня же. Пружина в замке привычно щёлкает, когда ключ проворачивается, старый механизм тяжело поскрипывает, и этот скрип почти сразу сменяется шелестом бумаги.  
Мэтт слышит, как Таша поджимает под себя ноги, как сползает с её плеча тонкая дешёвая трикотажная кофта, купленная с прочими незатейливыми вещами в день того странного утреннего явления. Она напевает что-то без слов, очередную незнакомую неторопливую мелодию, и расправляет бумажные крылья.  
Желание поговорить, особенно остро нахлынувшее в офисе Фогги, возвращается с утроенной силой, и Мэтт делает шаг к дивану, будто возвращаясь к собственному прошлому.  
Часть его он делит пополам с Ташей: дождливые ночи Адской кухни, пропахшие бойней, ленивые жаркие дни Сан-Франциско, сражения спиной к спине и нежность лицом к лицу. У них были общие друзья, общие враги, общие радости и общие беды — а потом всё вдруг кончилось. Они стали лишь «приглашёнными звёздами» в историях друг друга, разобрав всё, что их связывало, по разным жизням.  
Меченый, вдруг вспоминает Мэтт, останавливая круговерть воспоминаний под тихий Ташин напев. Он снова здесь. Он ведь снова может решить выманить Мэтта, похитив её — как тогда, когда Чёрная Вдова и Сорвиголова были не просто друзьями и временными товарищами по несчастью.  
Значит, действовать нужно быстрее.  
И разговор — на всякий случай — лучше отложить.  
Мэтт замирает на месте. Снимает пиджак, неловко сжимая его в руках, и разворачивается.  
Таша перестаёт напевать свою мелодию. Сложенная бумага, кажется, газетная, касается стола.  
— Ты хотел что-то сказать, Мэтт?  
— Хотел поздороваться, но решил не отвлекать, — весело отзывается он, не оборачиваясь. — Ты что-то такое приятное напевала…  
— Я? Напевала?  
Таша кажется искренне удивлённой. Мэтт поправляет пиджак на вешалке, собираясь с мыслями и думая, как соскользнуть с темы и не говорить о своих планах на завтра. И как не выдать смутную тревогу за неё, возникшую, как в прежние дни.  
— Бифштексы, — наконец втягивает он воздух носом.  
— Я положила поменьше специй, как ты просил, — как бы мимоходом замечает Таша. — В конце концов, должна я чем-то расплачиваться за то, что укрываюсь у тебя?  
Мэтту почему-то хочется сказать, что она ничего ему не должна.

Драка затягивается.  
Сколько времени она уже длится? Час? Полтора?  
Мэтт сам пришёл за ним в съёмную квартиру — тайное убежище, которое не могло долго оставаться тайным для того, кто всё слышит и чувствует. Гостеприимство Меченого проявилось столь бурно, что потасовка в квартире под треск мебели и звон битой посуды, разлетающейся о стены, длилась недолго — она переместилась сначала на захарканные вонючие лестницы, потом на затхлый тесный чердак, и в конце концов вывалилась на крышу, засиженную голубями и курильщиками.  
Карты очень легко услышать — они разрезают воздух с громким, тонким, хорошо осязаемым свистом. Если их легко услышать — от них легко и уклониться. Сорвиголову задевает всего пару раз, и порезанная щека горит, пока они кружат по крыше, а не попавшие в цель карты планируют наземь, к собравшимся немногочисленным зевакам.  
Лучше бы им было уйти, сердито думает Мэтт, уворачиваясь в очередной раз и тут же ощущая, как острый край рассекает ткань костюма на плече. Это Меченый — ожидать можно любой подлости, даже если он и вооружён лишь колодой карт.  
— Проклятый фокусник, — цедит Мэтт, пытаясь сократить дистанцию.  
— Я не фокусник. Я волшебник!  
Безумный смех Меченого летит над Адской кухней, отзываясь весенним громом. Вой полицейских сирен всё ближе, он нарастает в ушах, и Мэтт, сцепляя зубы, совершает рывок. Цепь нунчаков обматывается вокруг руки Меченого, занесённой для нового броска, дёргает её вниз с сырым хрустом. Карты весело рассыпаются по грязной крыше.  
Смех переходит в злой бешеный скулёж, и они сцепляются, как озверевшие бойцовые псы. Ткань костюма натягивается, оглушительно рвётся, впивается в кожу. Меченый не стесняется царапаться и кусаться, словно хочет напиться крови давнего врага. Бьёт его по рёбрам до солёной мути во рту. Душит.  
— Ты не волшебник, — Мэтт хрипло, сдавленно дышит, выворачиваясь из захвата, пытаясь загнать Меченого в безвыходное положение. — Ты преступник.  
— А ты? Кто ты?  
Дышать становится легче.  
Мэтт хватает его за здоровую руку, заламывает назад, тянет за собой к парапету, на звук людских голосов и сирен.  
— Ты ведь даже не выбросишь меня с крыши в толпу, — смех Меченого похож на болезненный лай. Он понимает, что проиграл, что почти не может сражаться, и ему остаётся бить только словами.  
Мэтт не умеет защищаться от слов.  
— У них даже нет кричалок про тебя, — продолжает Меченый, притиснутый к парапету, пока полицейские внизу покидают машины. — Однажды я окажусь сильнее, Сорвиголова, и они будут так же смотреть на то, как я изломаю тебя, чёртова кукла. Продолжай драться за них. Продолжай. Однажды я залью улицы Адской кухни твоей кровью, у всех этих людей на глазах, и они будут смотреть, как ты умрёшь, а я одержу победу. Ты умрёшь, и у тебя даже не останется слова для последнего вздоха. Ничего важного, потому что у тебя есть только этот город, который тебя забудет. А я буду стоять над твоим телом. Слышишь, Сорвиголова? Слышишь?! Ты же всё всегда слышишь!  
— Ты ошибаешься.  
Мэтт яростно прикладывает его спиной о парапет за несколько секунд до того — слишком сильно, до хруста, от которого сводит зубы. Меченый воет не хуже сирен, пока Сорвиголова уходит в ночь по карнизу, пока его скручивают стражи порядка:  
— У тебя ничего нет, слышишь? Слышишь меня? Когда я тебя убью, ты просто исчезнешь!  
И Мэтту кажется, что это слышит вся Адская кухня, весь Нью-Йорк и целый мир.

В свою квартиру Мэтт пробирается привычным путём, но чувствует себя будто вор.  
От него пахнет кровью и уличной пёстрой грязью, а в квартире, которая давно впитала только его собственный запах, пахнет горячими бифштексами почти без специй, лёгкими духами и свежей бумагой.  
Дом. Пахнет домом.  
Таша вскакивает с дивана. Журавлик выпадает из её рук, мягко касается крылом пола.  
— Подними его, — через силу улыбается Мэтт, чувствуя, как кровоточит губа.  
— Мэтт, ты… Чем тебе помочь? Перевязать?  
— Всё в порядке, — заверяет он, ковыляя к дивану. Кладёт ладонь на плечо Таши, обнажённое съехавшей кофтой — тёплое, гладкое.  
— Но тебе нужна помощь, — упрямо твердит она, вытирая кровь с его щеки салфеткой.  
Мэтт ловит знакомые тонкие пальцы. Снимает перед ней свою маску и бросает её на пол. На стол — нельзя, там могут быть журавлики.  
— Спой мне, Таша, — просит он. — Что-нибудь из того, что ты напеваешь, когда складываешь журавликов. Эти песни, которых я не знаю. Которые похожи на колыбельные.  
Она молчит, и пальцы чуть подрагивают в ладони, согревая через перчатку.  
— Хорошо, — кивок едва заметно волнует воздух.  
Таша садится на диван. Мэтт, подняв упавшего журавлика, ложится — головой на её колени. Она укрывает его мятым тонким пледом, прямо поверх грязного рваного костюма. Кровь впитывается в диванную обивку, но это не имеет никакого значения.  
Её голос начинает звучать — чисто, успокаивающе, нежно. Таким голосом хорошо петь колыбельные детям, но ни у Таши, ни у Мэтта нет детей.  
Может ли вообще у таких людей быть продолжение? Или же Меченый прав, и они промелькнут, как метеоры, сгорят, ничего после себя не оставив, кроме газетных заметок?  
Эти мысли вдруг отступают перед песней Таши. Остаётся только покой. Остаются тёплые пальцы, которые осторожно перебирают пряди его волос, и незнакомые русские слова, сливающиеся в певучее сонное заклинание.  
[Cкачать ПОД ЛАСКОЙ ПЛЮШЕВОГО ПЛЕДА](http://pleer.com/tracks/1278479UXQ2) на pleer.com

_Под лаской плюшевого пледа  
Вчерашний вызываю сон.  
Что это было? Чья победа?  
Кто побежден? Кто побежден?  
Все передумываю снова,  
Всем перемучиваюсь вновь.  
В том, для чего не знаю слова,  
В том, для чего не знаю слова,  
Была ль любовь?_

_Кто был охотник? Кто добыча?  
Все дьявольски наоборот.  
Что понял, длительно мурлыча,  
Сибирский кот, сибирский кот?  
В том поединке своеволий  
Кто в чьей руке был только мяч,  
Чье сердце — ваше ли, мое ли,  
Чье сердце — ваше ли, мое ли,  
Летело вскачь?_

_И все-таки, что ж это было,  
Чего так хочется и жаль?  
Так и не знаю: победила ль?  
Так и не знаю: победила ль?  
Побеждена ль? Побеждена ль?_

Даже если Меченый прав — Мэтт будет продолжать биться. За тех людей, которые живут в Адской кухне. За тех немногих, кого он имел неосторожность подпустить слишком близко, подвергнуть постоянной опасности.  
Пусть даже от него на свете ничего не останется. Пусть и сейчас есть лишь ночь, наполненная болью в каждой клеточке тела и голосом женщины из прошлого.  
Даже этого достаточно, чтобы, засыпая, почувствовать себя живым и почти счастливым.

**3**

Иногда Наташа злится на себя так, что ей хочется сжать в кулаке очередного журавлика. Смять длинные крылья и узкий хвостик, изломать изящную шею.  
Это ведь глупые сказки для маленьких детей. Или бред выжившего из ума старика, помешанного на мистике. Какая-то странная затянувшаяся шутка.  
В которую Наташе хочется верить.  
Когда наступает очередной момент слабости — или силы? — она глубоко вдыхает. Раз. Другой. Расслабляет готовые стиснуть хрупкую фигурку пальцы и кладёт её на стол.  
Если не глупые детские сказки, тогда что ей поможет?  
Бывает и такое, что ей некстати вспоминается вечная всезнающая ухмылка Стика, еле заметная, но раздражающая. Да, при последней встрече он выглядел почти безобидно, но такие люди не бывают безобидными порой даже после смерти. С чего бы ему, одержимому, говорить о любви и делать подарки ей и Мэтту?  
Но Наташа отбрасывает эти мысли.  
Желание попытаться заполучить своё счастливое будущее без помощи какого-нибудь зла гораздо сильнее, и от этого иногда хочется заплакать снова. Или лучше напроситься в зал за компанию с Мэттом, самозабвенно исколотить грушу до саднящих костяшек. Взрослые девочки не хнычут, взрослые девочки дерутся.  
Вот только она всё равно делает глубокий вдох и продолжает, потому что Мэтту нравится наблюдать за ней.  
Он часто приходит и садится рядом, на диван или на пол, прислушивается к шелесту бумаги и звуку, который издают её короткие ногти, проглаживая сгибы. Умиротворённо улыбается, ничего не говоря. Кажется, Мэтту даже не нужна медитация — эти молчаливые посиделки заменяют её. Порой он предлагает помощь, но Наташа отказывается. Ведь журавликов, наверное, нужно сделать самой.  
Когда пёстрая, разномастная стая занимает уже три полки в выделенном Мэттом шкафу, иногда с весёлым шуршанием оттуда выпархивая, Наташа ловит себя на странной мысли.  
Что если Стик обманул её — но обманул для того, чтобы Мэтт не остался один после его смерти?  
Может быть, он любил его — извращённо, калечно, криво, как делают это испорченные вечной войной люди. Неважно, идёт эта война на самом деле или они её придумали — в душе у них нет мира. И теперь, когда дни Стика сочтены, он хочет вверить Мэтта кому-то, хоть немного похожему на себя?…  
Признавать, что эта идея не так уж плоха, Наташе страшно.  
Мэтт всегда действовал на неё странно. Рядом с ним хотелось быть...лучше. Да. Наверное, именно лучше. Мягче, честнее, светлее. Вот только это кажется невозможным, когда руки в крови не по локоть, а по плечи, когда науку обмана и убийства начинают преподавать одновременно с азбукой.  
Когда-то давно они оба ошибались и делали друг другу больно. Но Мэтт — другой. То, что делал он, Наташа почти научилась прощать. В конце концов, ей слишком много лет, чтобы злиться за какие-то измены.  
То, что делала она — как бы Мэтт относился к ней, если бы знал всё её прошлое, которое, кажется, она и сама помнит не полностью? И понял ли он, почему Наташа исчезала всякий раз, как только отношения становились слишком серьёзными?  
— Этот — пятисотый, — вдруг произносит Мэтт с улыбкой, дотрагиваясь до поставленного на стол журавлика и прерывая бесконечные тягостные мысли Наташи. — Полпути пройдено.  
— Ты их считаешь?  
— Да. Вдруг ты собьёшься или какой-нибудь потеряется. Давай соберём их на ниточки и повесим?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Мне кажется, так правильно. Так они… Свободные?  
— Быть свободным не всегда хорошо, — Мэтт издаёт непонятный смешок, собирает журавликов со стола и несёт их в шкаф, мимоходом касаясь Наташиной макушки.  
Ей вдруг кажется: в этой квартире с клетчатыми рассветами зреет что-то новое. Непривычно спокойное и благостное.

— Каково это?  
— Нат, уточняй. Что именно — валяться в засаде несколько часов до затёкших ног? Нажраться грёбаного песка? Или, может, развестись на День Святого Валентина? Впрочем, всё достаточно по-мудацки, если честно.  
— Клинт, я не об этом.  
Он почему-то хрипло смеётся в рацию, отплёвываясь. Ветер пустыни крутит бежево-серую позёмку из песка, и Наташа щурится, чтобы он не попал в глаза.  
От приказов Фьюри никуда не деться, и вот они с Клинтом торчат в какой-то сирийской покинутой деревне, выжидая, когда через неё проедут террористы. Шесть часов в иссушенной глуши, жаркой, как заготовленная уже где-то для них обоих адская сковородка, и это не предел. Хочется пить; голову, кажется, печёт даже в тени, в полуразрушенном придорожном здании; Клинта, как порядочного снайпера, не видно, он залёг на почти целом чердаке напротив. Только его голос шелестит в наушнике, как песчаный вихрь — связь ни к чёрту, как и настроение.  
Наташа смотрит сквозь разлом в потолке на чистое, невероятно голубое и высокое небо. Усмехается тому, о чём думает четыре часа из шести.  
— Каково это — не быть Мстителем?  
— Ты что, собралась уволиться?  
В голосе напарника — тревога, но он пытается прикрыть её смешком. Наташа слишком хорошо его знает, поэтому свести всё в шутку не удастся.  
— Просто интересно.  
— Ну, не так пыльно. Вот конкретно сейчас жалею, что вернулся.  
— А если серьёзно?  
Клинт долго молчит. В рации помехами шуршит горячий ветер, и Наташе кажется, что песок забивается прямо в наушник.  
— Сначала чувствуешь себя свободным. Потом — никчёмным. Потом придумываешь себе другой псевдоним и идёшь причинять добро с другой компанией. Потом привыкаешь. А в какой-то момент всё равно возвращаешься и понимаешь, что из этой команды тебя только вперёд ногами вынесут. Как ты ни называйся, хоть Ронином, хоть Властелином Мира, от себя не убежишь. Да и если подумать… Кроме костюма, у тебя ничего и нет.  
— Понятно.  
— Я ей такую речь, а она мне — «понятно». Ужасная ты женщина, Романова.  
Рация заходится песчаным кашлем. Наташа сидит на обломке стены, рассматривая небо в рваной обугленной раме пробитого потолка.  
— А если бы было что-то кроме костюма?  
— Например? У меня были собака и Кейт, не спасло.  
— Дети, например?  
— Не знаю. У меня их нет. Наверное, — ещё один нервный смешок Клинта. — Кстати, я вижу на горизонте перспективу попить и пожрать через некоторое время. Они едут. Готовься.  
— Как скажешь.  
Лучший способ избавиться от мыслей — драться.  
Но сейчас, привычно проверяя шокеры, Наташа вдруг осознаёт, что хочет лишь одного: пусть это всё скорее закончится, и она вернётся в Нью-Йорк.  
Нужно сделать ещё четыреста журавликов.

Она зачем-то отзванивается Мэтту, едва самолёт касается американской земли. Он хватает трубку почти сразу.  
— У меня всё в порядке, — выдаёт Наташа вместо «алло» или «привет», разглядывая туго забинтованное выбитое правое запястье.  
— Врёшь, — незамедлительно заключает Мэтт.  
— Ты же не слышишь моё сердцебиение?  
— Тебя не было четыре дня. И если бы всё действительно было в порядке, ты бы мне не позвонила.  
Наташа даже не находится, что ему на это ответить. Осторожно чешет левое плечо — глубокий порез страшно зудит под повязкой. Она ждёт каких-нибудь нравоучений, как когда-то, но Мэтт вдруг выдыхает с облегчением и смеётся.  
— Ты на ногах или на костылях?  
— Ноги целы, — честно отвечает Наташа.  
— Хорошо. Я тебя жду.  
Клинт в соседнем кресле смотрит на неё подозрительно и явно жалеет, что не успел надеть слуховой аппарат до конца разговора.  
— Кому звонила?  
— Исайе. Спрашивала про одно дельце.  
— Нет, Наташа, ты не человек. У меня вот ни одной мысли про работу нет, — ворчит Клинт. — Приеду, обниму Лаки и буду спать. Долго и старательно. И тебе советую сделать то же самое.  
Наташа неловко улыбается и суёт мобильный в карман джинсов, пока Клинт встаёт и, напевая себе под нос что-то жуткое и неузнаваемое, зато весёлое, достаёт вещи с багажных полок.  
Врать ему, конечно, неудобно. Но пусть даже они просто друзья с незапамятных времён и давно забыли друг другу все обиды, имя Мэтта Мёрдока при Клинте произносить всё ещё не хочется.  
Некрасиво получилось, когда Наташа ушла от Бартона, искренне намереваясь побыть свободной, чувствуя себя не готовой ни к каким отношениям, — и встретила Мэтта.  
— Чего расселась, — Клинт весело пихает её в здоровое плечо. — Давай понесу твоё снаряжение, пусть я и пострадал гораздо сильнее.  
— Хватит. Я весь полёт слушала про твой обгоревший нос и даже его мазала.  
— Он болит, — шутливо жалуется Клинт, забирая Наташину сумку следом за своей и спускаясь из почти игрушечного самолётика Щ.И.Т.а. — Может, поцелуешь и всё сразу пройдёт?  
— Джесс тебя так поцелует потом, что он вообще отвалится.  
Странно, но над ним время не властно — так думает Наташа, изучая радостное загорелое лицо Бартона. Облупившийся в момент кривоватый нос его портит, но вот лукавых морщинок вокруг глаз больше не становится. И седину на светлых волосах не видно, даже если она и есть.  
Они пререкаются, смеясь, пока не доходят до такси. Клинт забрасывает сумку в багажник машины, которая ждала Наташу, и заглядывает в салон.  
— Спорим, — он трогает обожжённый нос и забавно морщится, — что Джессика соскучилась по мне меньше, чем твой юрист по тебе?  
— Да я даже спорить не буду, — фыркает Наташа.  
Только на полпути к дому Мэтта она замечает, что широко улыбается, и понимает, почему.  
И, что странно, это её больше не пугает.

Мэтт распахивает дверь нетерпеливо, почти нервно. Пропускает её в квартиру, явно прислушиваясь к каждому удару сердца — это Наташа давно научилась улавливать.  
— Чем это так вкусно пахнет? — спрашивает она.  
— Может, пахнет вкусно, но выглядит это наверняка мерзко. Я подумал, что если ты была на задании, приедешь голодной.  
Он не видит, как Наташа удивлённо вскидывает брови, но, видимо, что-то почувствовав, делает к ней шаг. Она не двигается, чуть оторопев от происходящего.  
Пальцы Мэтта внимательно, как в самый первый раз, и почти придирчиво изучают её лицо, шею, плечи. Натыкаются на повязку и ощупывают её почти невесомо. Скользят дальше, едва касаясь. Бинты на запястье заставляют Мэтта нахмуриться.  
— Уже две раны, — строго выговаривает он.  
— Ерунда.  
— Я знаю твою «ерунду». Я, между прочим, волновался. Я так и не знаю, от кого ты прячешься, куда тебя унесло — ты тоже не сказала. Ты ввязалась во что-то опасное, это точно.  
О да, думает Наташа, и ёжится — пальцы щекотно и серьёзно исследуют её спину и бока.  
— Больше ничего, — неожиданно виновато вырывается у неё. — Правда.  
Мэтт мягко опускает руки, но невидящие глаза, голубые, как пустынное горячее небо, всё равно устремлены на неё как-то укоризненно.  
И Наташе вдруг становится понятно: между ними больше никогда ничего не будет. Раньше всё вспыхивало моментально, когда Мэтт оказывался так близко, и никто не мог удержаться. Хватало нескольких секунд, чтобы оказаться в постели.  
Теперь же он просто стоит напротив, опустив руки, ничего не говорит, и Наташе почему-то хочется не страстных объятий, в которых было непростительно хорошо и сладко, а всего лишь протянуть ладонь и коснуться его щеки. Так же странно, как то, что теперь они могут говорить всю ночь напролёт о чём угодно. Не выговариваться о боли, а говорить о ерунде. Так же странно, что Мэтт, приходя помятым, непременно просит её спеть «колыбельную». Никакого пылкого желания — щемящая тёплая нежность, размеренная и будто по-особенному недозволенная выпускнице Красной Комнаты.  
Она не знает этому чувству имени. Раньше ничего подобного с Наташей не случалось.  
И поэтому она тоже молчит, и думает, что сказать и как заставить себя сделать шаг назад, когда Мэтт делает свой.  
Ещё ближе.  
Он дотрагивается до её подбородка кончиками пальцев, неторопливо и мягко, легко приподнимает, будто спрашивая разрешения — и Наташа не сопротивляется. Закрывает глаза.  
Удивительно.  
Губы у него стали жёстче. Щетина — шершавая и колючая.  
Но почему-то этот медлительный, неглубокий, осторожный поцелуй — нежнее всех, что между ними случались, и от него, как в какой-нибудь бульварной книжонке, слабеют колени и сбивается дыхание.  
Только губами к губам. Только кончики пальцев на её подбородке.  
Кислорода становится так мало, что голова идёт кругом, и пробивает мелкая дрожь — и не только её. Она понимает это, спустя бесконечность ткнувшись в напряжённое плечо Мэтта лбом. В её висках стучится непонятная мысль: не надо продолжения, не сейчас. Будто можно спугнуть что-то невероятное.  
— На этот раз всё должно быть не так, — рассеянно говорит Наташа.  
Мэтт кивает.  
Она не поднимает головы, но слышит, как он улыбается, спокойно обнимая её за плечи одной рукой.  
— Это было… Как-то по-взрослому, — выдыхает он, почти смеясь.  
— Может, потому, что мы повзрослели?  
— А Фогги говорит, что я старею.  
— Фогги дурачок.

Несколько дней Наташа складывает журавликов особенно усердно — пока не начинают ныть от скольжения по бумаге пальцы. Ничего особенного больше не происходит, разве что летнее солнце греет всё теплее.  
— Ты не против, если к нам зайдут гости?  
Этот вопрос застигает Наташу совсем внезапно — радостный Мэтт перевешивается через спинку дивана, осторожно касаясь её плеча.  
— Кто?  
— Помнишь Бена Уриха? Мой близкий друг, журналист?  
— Помню. Он хороший, да.  
— У него есть сын. Приёмный сын, которому очень не повезло с родной семьёй. Он очень любит Мстителей. Верит в них. Бен знает, что ты живёшь у меня, и хочет познакомить Тимми с настоящей Чёрной Вдовой.  
— Ты же знаешь, что героиня из меня сомнительная.  
— Ему четыре года, Таша. И ты для него героиня.  
И Наташа сдаётся.  
Вечером они приходят — заметно постаревший Бен, единственный на свете человек, от которого Мэтт согласен терпеть табачный дух, и маленький белоголовый мальчик с трогательным букетиком красных тюльпанов, стеснительно и безмолвно следующий за ним. Наташа видит его — и рассеянно вспоминает одну из девочек, с которой училась в Красной Комнате. В детстве у той тоже были такие светлые волосы, коротко остриженные и лохматые, а к выпуску она заплетала роскошную чёрную косу.  
Она присаживается на корточки. Маленький Тимми Урих смотрит на неё во все глаза, хлопает длинными ресницами. На его футболке призывно поднимает вверх щит Капитан Америка. В голове Наташи звучит с тяжким вздохом просьба Мэтта — не заострять внимание на том, что Тим — необычный ребёнок. В свои четыре он рисует, много читает и грамотно пишет, но почти не разговаривает.  
— Привет, — говорит она с улыбкой, и Тимми, несмело улыбаясь в ответ, наконец выходит из-за спины отца. Протягивает ей букет тюльпанов.  
— Он сам выбирал, — комментирует Бен, разуваясь. — Решил, что даме нужно подарить цветы. Ну, не в укор, Мэттью, но…  
Мэтт посмеивается. Потом они с Беном ведут какой-то важный разговор вполголоса, пока Наташа усаживает Тима на диван в гостиной и рассказывает ему истории о Мстителях — такие, которые можно рассказать четырёхлетнему ребёнку. Он слушает её внимательно, серьёзно, стесняясь постоянно разглядывать, и только один раз дотрагивается до повязки на запястье; Наташа, которой нечасто приходилось общаться с детьми, тоже нервничает. Она и сама не замечает, что складывает одного журавлика за другим, выстраивая их на столе в ряд, пока не чувствует любопытный взгляд.  
— Есть такое поверье, — торопливо поясняет она словами Мэтта и рассказывает Тиму про тысячу бумажных журавликов.  
Наташа отвлекается совсем ненадолго, чтобы заварить чай. Когда она возвращается в гостиную, Тимми протягивает ей на раскрытой ладони аккуратно сложенного журавлика.  
— Спасибо, — растерянно говорит она. — Но я должна сделать их сама.  
— Этот тоже считается, — подаёт голос незаметно возникший в дверном проёме Мэтт. — Он от чистого сердца.  
Наташа нерешительно берёт журавлика, ставит в ряд к своим и гладит мальчика по голове.  
Отец и сын уходят сразу после чаепития. Тим долго, нехотя возится в дверях со шнурками, зачем-то просит Бена наклониться и что-то говорит на ухо. Первую за вечер фразу. Потом, потупив взгляд, продолжает воевать со своими кроссовками.  
Бен старательно сдерживает смех, пожимая руку Мэтту на прощание.  
— Тим сказал, что когда вырастет — непременно женится на Чёрной Вдове. Он очень решительно настроен, — сообщает Урих Наташе с заговорщицким видом, а потом берёт счастливого Тимми за руку и уходит, рассыпаясь в благодарностях за гостеприимство.  
Мэтт ещё долго стоит перед незакрытой дверью, ошарашенно-вопросительно подняв одну бровь.

В этом терпеливом, осторожном сближении есть своя прелесть.  
Наташе даже начинает казаться, что Стик придумал всю эту историю с журавликами и желанием лишь для того, чтобы они с Мэттом снова встретились. Поговорили, поняли друг друга, перечеркнули наконец старые обиды. Он мог видеть своими слепыми глазами то, чего не видели сами Мэтт и Наташа, глупые гордые дети: теперь, спустя годы и потери, они способны обрести друг друга снова и ценить обретённое.  
И, может быть, даже любить друг друга.  
Любить…  
Вот как оно называется, это новое, светлое и спокойное.  
Он старается быть неслышным, но Наташу не провести. Она откладывает журавлика и тихо проходит в спальню, где Мэтт, почти беззвучно шипя, стаскивает с себя костюм. Дождливая летняя ночь близится к рассвету. По огромному окну в мутном сумраке стекают сверкающие капли, цветные от неоновые вывесок.  
Наташа молча, почти привычно обрабатывает ссадины на его спине и рёбрах. Мэтт тоже не произносит ни слова, когда она бросает бурый ватный тампон на тумбочку и кладёт ладони на его грудь.  
Дождь барабанит медленнее, чем бьётся его сердце.  
Мэтт касается губами её уха. С них вместе с дыханием слетают слова.  
— На этот раз всё должно быть не так, — напоминает он вредно, но беззлобно. — Давай спать, Таша. Под звук дождя очень хорошо спится.  
Устраиваясь на плече Мэтта, впервые за много лет, Наташа старается не тревожить его ран.

Последнего журавлика они складывают вместе, как и первого.  
Это случается ясным июльским утром, перед тем, как Мэтт уезжает в офис Фогги, помочь с каким-то делом. Наташа долго провожает его взглядом, пока он не скрывается в утренней толпе, и только потом берёт телефон.  
Тысяча журавликов — это невероятно много.  
Теперь они везде: на комоде, на кухонной стойке, на полу перед высокими окнами, и Наташа бродит между ними, ступая почти балетным шагом, пока в трубке ей вместо Стика отвечают гудки. Она успевает подумать, что старик умер, не дождавшись её звонка, когда гудок наконец обрывается.  
— Их тысяча, — тихо, но твёрдо произносит Наташа, стоя у окна и щурясь на яркое утреннее солнце.  
— Привези мне одного, — шелестит Стик. — Давай встретимся в аэропорту.  
Он диктует время рейса, номер терминала, и Наташа, с трудом найдя в квартире не израсходованный листок, записывает. Из тысячи трудно выбрать, но в сумку отправляется один из больших белых, сложенных из офисной бумаги.  
Такси едет бесконечно долго, и Наташа поглядывает на себя в пыльное зеркало заднего вида. Та, что сегодня встречается со Стиком, не похожа на ту, что виделась с ним весной. Ни капли косметики, никакой неудобной одежды и обуви — и Наташе плевать, что она выглядит в простой футболке и лёгких брючках так, будто вышла за хлебом. Может, впервые в жизни совершенно плевать, тем более Стик и не увидит разницы.  
Они встречаются за столиком кафе в аэропорту. Стик, в том же белоснежном костюме, сидит над керамическим чайником и маленькой чашечкой с хорошим зелёным чаем. Наташа шумно отодвигает стул и опускается напротив; Стик, едва заметно кивнув, наливает чай и ей.  
— Хороший, — говорит он. — Почти правильный.  
— Да, — соглашается Наташа, делая глоток.  
— Дай мне журавлика, — просит Стик, протягивая сморщенную, мозолистую тёмную руку.  
И она, щёлкнув застёжкой сумочки, кладёт его на ладонь старика.  
Он вдруг улыбается очень светло, почти по-детски, неторопливо изучая его пальцами. Каждый изгиб.  
— Белый, — догадывается он. — Тоже хороший.  
— Что мне делать теперь?  
Стик убирает журавлика в свой рюкзак. Неспешно допивает чай, вынуждая Наташу сделать в ожидании то же самое. Она пьёт, и ей кажется, что суетливый шум аэропорта очень далёк от них обоих, что время вокруг маленького столика замерло.  
Отставив пустую чашку, Стик снимает очки. Цепляет их за свою дорогую белую рубашку. Его ладони ложатся на щёки Наташи, неожиданно горячие, и большие пальцы скользят к бьющимся жилкам на шее — так, что приходится сдерживать защитные рефлексы. Она дышит глубоко, мерно, сама не зная, почему — ведь внутри что-то замирает от этого жуткого серебристо-белого слепого взгляда.  
Наташа готова поклясться — Стик смотрит ей в глаза. Смотрит долго, пристально, видя её насквозь. Она даже не шевелится под этим взглядом.  
По всему телу, по каждой жилке, льётся странный живой жар.  
А потом Стик отнимает похолодевшие ладони и надевает очки. Оставляет на столике деньги и водружает на плечо потрёпанный старый рюкзак. Прямо на белый пиджак. Забирает свою извечную палку — и опирается на неё, как совсем немощный.  
— Люби его, — просто и коротко говорит старик. — Люби Мэтта. В эту ночь. Во все следующие. Всю жизнь. Это всё, что нужно.  
Он не прощается, но Наташа знает, что видит его в последний раз. Пёстрая толпа затирает его почти мгновенно, и он теряется где-то по дороге на посадку в Токио — белый, слабый, выцветший окончательно за несколько минут.  
Внутри у Наташи будто пляшет яркое живое пламя, и от этого полыхают щёки, и трудно дышать. Она выливает в чашку остатки чая, выпивает его залпом, но это не помогает.  
Какие-то восточные практики, акупунктура, сердито думает она, потирая горячую шею.  
Старый шарлатан.  
Но последние слова Стика всё равно врезаются в её сознание огненными письменами.

— Это сюрприз, — упорно твердит Мэтт, затаскивая её в такси. — Мне просто хочется сделать тебе сюрприз.  
— Я не очень люблю сюрпризы.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Доверяю. Больше, чем хотела бы.  
Мэтт довольно улыбается, сидя рядом, и крепко держит её за руку.  
Когда такси останавливается, у Наташи перехватывает дыхание, и, пока они идут к пристани, она боится поверить своим глазам.  
Её счастливое будущее.  
То, которое показал Оракул «Хаоса», пытаясь уговорить её перейти в услужение к очередным безумцам, жаждущим власти.  
Оно становится реальностью. Здесь и сейчас.  
— Идеальный закат, — улыбается Мэтт, оборачиваясь к заходящему солнцу.  
— Ты ведь его не видишь.  
— Он идеален, потому что я встречаю его с тобой.  
Белый парус. Белая лодочка. Белая рубашка Мэтта. Всё остальное — золотое: закат, вода, пузырьки шампанского в изящных бокалах.  
— Я не знаю, что ты загадала, складывая первого журавлика, — говорит Мэтт, и ладонь, лежащая на её сердце, чуть подрагивает от волнения. — Я знаю, что ты никогда не согласишься выйти за меня замуж. Но я хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь. Хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива со мной. Ты сама хочешь этого, Таша?  
— Хочу. Хочу, Мэтт.  
Золотое солнце гаснет в золотой воде.  
Следом должна наступить темнота, но мир с этого момента наполнен теплом и светом летнего заката. Этой ночью Наташе кажется: прикосновения Мэтта превращают её саму в расплавленное, солнечно-горячее золото.

**4**

После нескольких жарких дней, в грозовую ночь, Мэтту неожиданно снится нелепый и почти страшный «зрячий» сон.  
Он видит незнакомый город из стекла и бетона, пестрящий на закате огнями, тесный от небоскрёбов. Горит лишь один из них, но игра отражений заставляет поверить, что все здания объяты огнём.  
Напротив горящего небоскрёба, на крыше над зеркальными окнами, стоит белый бумажный старик. Иначе как бумажным его не назвать — он сух, сед, с трудом держит спину ровно, и Мэтт ни за что бы его не признал, если бы не серебристые слепые глаза.  
Стик стоит, чего-то выжидая, и улыбаясь, как победитель. У него на ладони — белый бумажный журавлик, а в правой руке — палка.  
Крыша чернеет как будто в один миг, и пламя пляшет на обнажённом металле клинков ниндзя Руки. Стик отпускает журавлика с высоты в полёт и медленно поворачивается, готовый к битве.  
Журавлик исчезает где-то в ветре, пламени и закатном небе.  
Стик — в чёрной толпе.  
И Мэтт просыпается, дыша часто-часто, напуганно. Сердце в груди сжимается.  
— Сукин сын, — одними губами повторяет он. — Сукин сын Стик.  
Мэтт почти уверен, что этот сон приснился ему не просто так. Ничего не бывает просто так, если это связано с его наставником. Он, конечно, не может быть правдой: Стик непременно пошёл бы на смерть с катаной, по-самурайски, да и журавлик — лишь игра сознания. Трудно не увидеть журавлика во сне, если в квартире их тысяча, если впервые об этой легенде он услышал от Стика.  
Мэтт вслушивается в темноту. В мерное дыхание и сердцебиение Таши. Перед его слепыми глазами всё ещё сгорает в пламени заката бумажный старик, и Мэтт готов поспорить: Стика больше нет.  
— Сукин сын, — бормочет Мэтт уже спокойнее, крепче обнимая Ташу. — Даже не попрощался.

До самой осени в Адской кухне длится странное умиротворённое затишье.  
Мэтт думает, что это не к добру — но отметает эти мысли, потому что у покоя есть причина.  
Эта причина просыпается с ним в одной постели, готовит еду, редко отлучается и теперь всегда говорит, куда.  
С Ташей удивительно хорошо. Как-то непозволительно.  
Мэтт не может привыкнуть к тому, что она никуда не ускользает из его объятий и из его жизни, хоть и ждёт этого по старой памяти. Сам он тоже больше ничего не ищет. Он не знает, что происходило в жизни Таши, почему она стала такой тихой и покладистой, нашла она себя или потеряла. Не знает, почему она вернулась в то утро.  
Но это больше его не волнует.  
Жить настоящим, жить, как обычный человек, оказывается очень приятно. Ещё приятнее это становится в тот день, когда Таша с утра уезжает по делам, а возвращается с большими сумками вещей и переноской, в которой урчит и вибрирует кот.  
— Это Лихо, — сообщает она с порога и, успев снять только один кроссовок, открывает переноску и отдаёт кота Мэтту. — Он чёрный. Раньше он жил у моего юриста. Теперь он будет жить с нами.  
Пальцы тонут в мягкой недлинной шерсти. Мэтт сомневается в том, что нравится коту — он перестаёт урчать, как движок болида, и его сердечко бьётся часто-часто. Он тянется к Мэтту, напряжённо его изучая, тыкается мокрым носиком в его нос.  
— Хорошо, что не наоборот, — невпопад говорит Мэтт, улыбаясь.  
— В смысле?  
— Хорошо, что не твой юрист будет с нами жить.  
— Зачем? Тут уже один есть, да и мне его услуги больше ни к чему, — Таша наконец разувается, отбирает кота, целует Мэтта в небритую щёку и забирается на диван, оставляя сумки в прихожей.  
Он наклоняется. Ощупывает их — туго набитые, тяжёлые.  
И только в этот момент понимает, что сегодня Таша пришла к нему насовсем.

Потом Рука будто сходит с ума.  
Три сентябрьские ночи — пять схваток. На крышах, в подворотне, на пирсе.  
Эти драки немы, кажутся беспочвенными и бесцельными, потому что у Руки сейчас нет интересов в Нью-Йорке. Но сегодняшний бой объясняет происходящее лучше слов, и горящие на рёбрах и бёдрах порезы дают Мэтту понять: они хотят убить его. Теперь — сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
И в третью ночь им это почти удаётся.  
Его, раненого, зажимает на крыше новенького офисного центра десяток ниндзя. Здесь, как и в других дурацких новостройках, нет спасительной пожарной лестницы снаружи, и Мэтт, тяжело дыша, старается удержаться на ногах. Он думает о том, что он — Мёрдок, что Стик бы не одобрил слабости, что дома ждёт Таша, и если он проиграет, его не вернёт никакая тысяча журавликов. Занимает сознание ерундой, отвлекая себя от боли: костюм придётся отдать в починку, сводить Фогги в новый бар на углу сорок второй и десятой, из-за кошачьей шерсти стоит купить новый пылесос.  
Это срабатывает, уже в который раз, и Мэтт выпрямляется, хоть и истекает кровью.  
Они думают, что загнали его в угол. Не торопятся нападать. Хотят сказать что-то.  
Надо признать, что ситуация действительно скверная, но Мэтту приходят в голову шуточки Фогги про злодеев из кино, которым обязательно надо толкнуть длинную речь и дождаться, пока к герою придёт на помощь ещё какой-нибудь псих.  
И Мэтт чего-то ждёт, прикидывая про себя, можно ли прорваться сквозь бойцов Руки, когда один из них начинает говорить с сильным акцентом. Под ноги что-то падает, брошенное почти с презрением, звенит, как разбитые очки в тонкой металлической оправе.  
— Мы убили твоего учителя, — говорит ниндзя Мэтту. — Но чтобы он умер навсегда, ты должен умереть.  
Нет уж.  
Он догадывался о смерти Стика после того яркого сна, но эти слова всё равно придают яростную силу. Мэтт вскидывает голову и бросается напролом, собравшись до предела, сбивает одного с ног, бьёт в челюсть второго, огревает подобранной дубинкой третьего. На лестнице слышатся ещё шаги, но Мэтт продолжает драться, пусть даже этот бой можно проиграть.  
Во-первых, у него нет права проигрывать.  
Во-вторых, кто-то выходит на соседнюю крышу.  
Такое уже бывало с Карателем, но это не он — шаги легче, тише и быстрее. Тот, кто притаился на соседней крыше, не уступает Руке в умении быть незаметным и аккуратным.  
Мэтт не может признать неожиданного союзника, пока в ночном воздухе не раздаётся тугой звон тетивы и свист стрелы. Следом — мелкий, обдающий жаром, взрыв, сдавленные стоны и новый свист стрел. Он пользуется преимуществом, отправляет в нокаут ещё двоих — и цепляется за перекинутый с соседней крыши трос.  
— Не за что, — бросает весёлый голос Соколиного Глаза, Клинта Бартона. — Я просто шёл мимо.  
— Я ещё не поблагодарил.  
— Да мне и не надо.  
Мэтт на несколько минут даже забывает о боли. Когда Клинт утаскивает его с крыши на чердак, а с чердака — в какой-то пустующее помещение с голым бетонным полом, в груди будто кто-то ворочает кочергой раскалённые угли, разжигая забытое чувство вины.  
Был случай — они дрались не плечом к плечу, а лицом к лицу. Тогда, когда Таша выбрала Мэтта.  
Вспоминать об этом сейчас и извиняться настолько глупо и стыдно, что Мэтт не извиняется в очередной раз. Клинт ничего не говорит, он спокоен до невозмутимости — стаскивает с изрезанного Мэтта костюм до пояса, достаёт перевязочный пакет и честно пытается распределить его на все раны и оставить ещё на кровоточащее бедро.  
— Я разберусь, — сопротивляется Мэтт.  
— Всегда было интересно, как ты, ни хрена не видя и живя один, разбираешься со своими ранами.  
Голоса отдаются от голых стен эхом.  
— Мне не нужно видеть.  
— Я бы на твоём месте крышей поехал, — Клинт упёрто перевязывает его, не собираясь отпускать, и после шуршит фантиком. — Будешь батончик? Арахисовый. Тебе полезно пожевать после такой кровопотери.  
— Нет.  
— Не могу поверить, что есть люди, которым настолько нравится страдать, — вздыхает Клинт, откусывая разом полшоколадки. — Помочь дойти до квартиры?  
— Нет. Не стоит, — запоздало отзывается Мэтт, надевая истерзанный костюм и шипя. — Спасибо, Бартон.

В приличном обществе всю следующую неделю Мэтт назвал бы скверной.  
Таша пытается увезти его в больницу, сразу и срочно, и отказаться от этого получается с трудом. Ещё три дня Мэтт может в основном лежать — каждое движение причиняет жгучую боль.  
Потом она притупляется, но вставать и выходить из квартиры всё равно не хочется.  
Таша замечает его тревогу и осторожность, но не делает из этого трагедии — просто кладёт на прикроватную тумбочку заряженный пистолет и держит под матрасом нож. Она по-прежнему поёт ему на ночь, только теперь к пению частенько примешивается ещё аккомпанемент кошачьего мурлыканья. Мэтт старается не терять бдительность, но дома всё равно слишком уютно и спокойно.  
Только вскоре, просыпаясь ночью в тишине, он понимает: что-то не так. Но спросонья разобраться никак не выходит.  
Вот частая дробь маленького кошачьего сердечка. Вот — спокойное сонное сердцебиение Таши. Вот это, частое и взволнованное, сбитое — его собственное.  
Почему он слышит четвёртое сердце, но не слышит дыхания?  
Мэтт открывает и закрывает глаза, пытаясь согнать необъяснимый и невозможный морок. Аккуратно встаёт с постели, чтобы не разбудить Ташу. Бродит по спальне, по гостиной, не обращая внимания на отзвуки боли под повязками, прислушивается ко всему вокруг — и ничего не может понять. Сбитый с толку, рассеянно вертит в руках одного из журавликов, оставленного на журнальном столике. Медленно просыпается, начиная догадываться — и тут же думает, что на самом деле заснул опять.  
Она ведь когда-то говорила, что не стоит ждать чуда. Что в Красной Комнате…  
Мэтт замирает с журавликом в руках в дверном проёме спальни. Вслушивается, забывая дышать, и слышит всё яснее.  
Здесь, в его квартире, бьётся третье человеческое сердце.  
Он садится на край кровати, положив журавлика рядом с пистолетом. Пригибается, прижимаясь ухом к животу Таши, открытому задранной трикотажной майкой.  
Слушает.  
И вдруг начинает плакать, жадно дыша, счастливо смеясь — почти беззвучно, чтобы не разбудить её.  
— Мэтт?…  
Она пытается сесть, но не может — Мэтт смеётся и плачет, обнимая её за бёдра.  
— Мэтт, что случилось?  
Он хочет сказать Таше — всё хорошо, я просто счастлив.  
Но спохватывается и начинает говорить другое, сбивчиво, радостно и так громко, что на другом конце квартиры дёргает ушами разбуженный Лихо.  
— Ты только не волнуйся, — приговаривает Мэтт, думая, что она сочтёт его сумасшедшим и не поверит сразу. — Тебе теперь нельзя волноваться.

Фогги странно замолкает, когда Мэтт, придя к нему в кабинет погожим ноябрьским утром, ставит на стол бутылку хорошего виски.  
Адская кухня буднично бурлит за окном, но в коридорах офисного здания ещё тихо.  
— Ты же не одобряешь алкоголизм с утра, — недоверчиво замечает тот, крутя побулькивающую бутылку в руках. — Да ещё такой...дорогой алкоголизм. Что случилось? И почему ты так подозрительно сияешь?  
— Не могу больше скрывать. Ты — мой лучший друг, и я должен с тобой этим поделиться.  
— Я уже боюсь. Что у тебя случилось?  
— Фогги, — торжественно объявляет Мэтт. — Я стану отцом.  
В кабинете повисает такое молчание, что слышно, как работает принтер двумя этажами выше. Потом Фогги, аккуратно поставив бутылку, оглушительно чешет нос.  
— Да ладно, — радостно и неверяще выдыхает он. — И кто эта несчастная женщина, которая решилась на такой отчаянный шаг?  
— Романова.  
Замолкает даже принтер.  
Мэтт посмеивается, отыскивая в шкафу стаканы. Разливает виски.  
— Поздравляю, — наконец выдаёт Фогги, и в голосе его — смесь неподдельной радости и шока. — Нет, правда, я так рад, как будто это у меня будет ребёнок. Опередил, остепенился, не ожидал. Вот только в одно из ваших расставаний она, кажется, говорила, что не может стать матерью. Всё точно в порядке?  
— Всё просто прекрасно. Я затаскал её по врачам, хотел убедиться, что всё хорошо. Все говорят, что беременность протекает идеально. А по поводу может-не может… Знаешь, у русских есть такая поговорка: «Раз в год и палка стреляет».  
— Вау. Значит, мы имеем дело с первым случаем в истории, когда выстрелила палка Мэтта Мёрдока!  
Желание запустить в Фогги стаканом Мэтт героически преодолевает, но под руку подворачивается степлер. Фогги уклоняется и хохочет.  
— Пошляк, — беззлобно припечатывает Мэтт.  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
— Ну конечно.  
Фогги, всё ещё посмеиваясь, поднимает свой стакан и со скользящим звуком дорогой ткани ослабляет галстук.  
— Ну что же, дорогой мой друг, — начинает он. — Давай выпьем. За тебя, за твою Ташу, за вашего ребёнка. Им, конечно, здорово не повезло, но я же как-то к тебе привык.  
— Фогги, — Мэтт с улыбкой качает головой и легонько стукает толстым глухим стеклом о стекло.  
Они допивают виски залпом, и Фогги, толкавший свою короткую речь стоя, обрушивается в скрипучее кресло. Мэтт подходит к окну. Прислушивается к жизни своего города.  
— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — вопрошает Фогги неожиданно серьёзно.  
— Постараюсь остепениться. Ребёнку нужен отец, а не Сорвиголова.  
— Спрячешь костюм в дальний ящик?  
— Пожалуй. Никакой выигранный ценой собственной жизни бой не стоит того, чтобы ребёнок остался без папы.  
Фогги молча наливает ещё.  
— Хочешь, я скажу, что я думаю, Мэтт?  
— Мм?  
— Уезжай из Адской кухни. Этот город справится без тебя. По крайней мере, пока. Ты засадил всех, кого мог. Фиск в тюрьме. Меченый в тюрьме. Но они всё ещё могут до тебя дотянуться, пока ты здесь, и не только до тебя. Знаем, плавали.  
— Ты прав. Я думал об этом, но…  
— Какие, к дьяволу, «но»? Ты и так много сделал. Оставь этот город другим героям и мотай на другой конец страны. В то же Сан-Франциско. Только я бы ещё сменил адрес. Пропади, Мэтт. Хотя бы пока Мёрдок-младший не вырастет. Живи нормальной жизнью.  
— А ты?  
— Ну, у меня в последнее время вполне получается жить так, будто мой друг — вменяемый.  
Мэтт поворачивается к Фогги и забирает стакан, которым тот призывно побалтывает.  
— Наверное, я так и сделаю, — говорит он. — Ты-то будешь приезжать?  
— Куда я денусь?  
Адская кухня за окном живёт своей жизнью. Отдельной от Мэтта Мёрдока, который сделал свой выбор.

Сделки с недвижимостью на расстоянии — та ещё задачка даже для бывалого юриста.  
Дело осложняется тем, что Таша ничем не может помочь. Она познаёт все прелести беременности, и Мэтт их невольно разделяет. Каждый раз, просыпаясь от её путешествий к холодильнику, он думает, что раньше ему не давали спать по ночам бандиты, а теперь — собственный ребёнок.  
Конечно. Какой Мёрдок спокойно спит?  
Таша становится беззащитно-капризной. Иногда она не знает, чего хочет; иногда знает, но прежде, чем Мэтт возвращается из магазина с гранатами или маринованным имбирём, она успевает захотеть совершенно другого.  
Он не злится. Не расстраивается. Не устаёт.  
Самым сложным в это время оказывается подобрать добротный и уютный дом поближе к морю, взамен старого, но в этом деле соглашается помочь бывший юрист Таши, Исайя. Приятный, отзывчивый и осторожный паренёк, который не спрашивает подробностей. Видно, работа с русской шпионкой отучила его задавать вопросы, но привила привычку выполнять всё максимально чётко. Он мотается в Сан-Франциско, ни на что не жалуется и клянётся, что выполнит своё последнее задание для Романовой ещё до Рождества.  
Но у неё остаются и другие нерешённые проблемы.  
Одна из них заявляется в квартиру с первым снегом — тихий, но по-военному чеканный шаг, тяжеловатое дыхание, запах крови, въевшийся в кожаный плащ. Мэтт совсем не хочет открывать этому человеку, да и момент не располагает — Таша мучается токсикозом в ванной.  
Гость настойчиво стучит. Впустить его приходится.  
— Мистер Фьюри, — выдыхает Мэтт без всякого гостеприимства. Складывает руки на груди и приваливается спиной к стене. — Чем обязан?  
— Я хочу поговорить с Романовой.  
Звук из ванной красноречиво сообщает, что это затруднительно. Мэтт морщится.  
— Что с ней? — сухо и отрывисто спрашивает Фьюри.  
— Её тошнит, — честно отвечает Мэтт.  
— От чего?  
— Какое ваше дело? Может, от вашего визита?  
— Для неё есть работа.  
— Она разве не говорила, что уходит?  
— Я не говорил, что отпустил её.  
Таша выходит из ванной, утираясь полотенцем, на нетвёрдых ногах. Замирает — так, что даже половицы под ногами не поскрипывают.  
— Ник, — охрипшим голосом выговаривает она. — Я уже всё сказала. Я не Мститель. Я ухожу. У меня есть причины.  
— Это — твоя причина? — воздух колеблется. Фьюри ощутимо кивает в сторону Мэтта.  
— Да.  
— Или у тебя проблемы со здоровьем?  
— Я больше не Мститель и даже не агент Щ.И.Т.а. Перечитай моё заявление. Оно у Марии.  
— Там нет причин.  
— Мне достаточно лет, чтобы уйти на пенсию, — она язвит, собравшись с силами.  
Фьюри, стоя у двери, ждёт какой-то правды. Но никто не собирается её произносить вслух. Если поделиться с Ником Фьюри радостью, он обязательно отнимет её и использует в своих интересах.  
— Бартон огорчён, — спокойно замечает он.  
— Мы ему соболезнуем, — не выдерживает Мэтт. — Но это наша жизнь, мистер Фьюри. У Наташи Романовой нет перед вами больше никаких долгов. У меня — тоже. Пожалуйста, уходите. Или вы хотите громкий судебный процесс по поводу нарушения трудового договора? Открытый, — мечтательно продолжает Мэтт, — с оглаской интересной информации?  
— Это незаконно.  
— То, что вы всё ещё стоите здесь и убеждаете её продолжить работать — тоже.  
Фьюри молчит. Разворачивается и сам открывает дверь.  
— Передам Бартону привет, — говорит он напоследок, и его сапоги грохочут по лестнице почти зло.  
Таша, комкая полотенце, подходит к Мэтту и бессильно повисает на его плече.  
— Он больше не придёт, — обещает он. — И нас скоро здесь не будет.

Исайя — человек не только слова, но и дела.  
Въезжая в новый дом, Мэтт жалеет только о том, что они уже не успеют нарядить ёлку к Сочельнику, и что Фогги сможет добраться к ним на новоселье только на Новый Год.  
Таша ступает по полу в тёплых носочках осторожно и мягко, пока Лихо, звеня надоедливым бубенчиком на ошейнике, носится по комнатам. Мэтт слышит, как её пальцы касаются оконного стекла.  
— Сан-Франциско, — он уже привык слышать в её голосе расслабленную улыбку. — В этом городе мне всегда чего-то не хватало, когда я оказывалась здесь одна.  
— Мне тоже казалось, что я должен быть здесь с тобой.  
Мэтт кладёт последние сумки на пол. Две тяжёлые — и одну лёгкую, набитую журавликами, которых Таша упрямо протащила сквозь всю страну. Подходит к ней, обнимает сзади, положив ладони на плавно округлившийся живот.  
— Здесь чудесный вид, — мечтательно произносит она. — Жаль, что ты не можешь оценить. Можно смотреть на море прямо отсюда.  
— Зато ты можешь. И наш ребёнок тоже будет смотреть на море.  
Мэтт стоит так бесконечно долго. Лучшее, что может быть в мире — вот так, в тишине и покое, обнимать Ташу и чувствовать маленькую жизнь. Слышать далёкий шум зимнего прибоя и близкий — двух сердец в одном теле.  
Сан-Франциско — город, который помнит начало их истории. Город, который непременно узнает её счастливый финал.  
Таша вдыхает очень глубоко. Хочет что-то сказать, запинается и смеётся россыпью рождественских колокольчиков.  
— Таша?  
— Всё в порядке, — её ладони ложатся поверх ладоней Мэтта.  
— Ты хотела что-то сказать.  
— Мне кажется, ты давно это знаешь сам.  
— Даже если так, — он зарывается носом в пушистые отросшие волосы. — Говори.  
— Это сложно.  
— Тогда я скажу первым.  
Он уже говорил ей это здесь, в Сан-Франциско, в прошлой жизни повторял на горячих смятых простынях великое множество раз, перемежая пошлым и нетерпеливым «хочу». Теперь надо произнести это по-другому. Произнести так, как он чувствует теперь.  
— Я люблю тебя, Таша, — говорит он, и это оказывается так же просто и естественно, как сделать вдох.  
— Я люблю тебя, Мэтт Мёрдок, — отвечает она, и это звучит, как выдох.

**5**

— Это мальчик, — сонно и упрямо бухтит Мэтт поутру. — Мёрдок. Боец. Вон как дерётся. Я постоянно это слышу и чувствую.  
— По-твоему, девочки не дерутся?  
Мэтт зевает, закрывает рот и долго думает. Так долго, будто он опять заснул.  
— Дерутся, — озвучивает он очевидное и поворачивается на другой бок. — Сейчас я встану и пойду к врачу с тобой.  
— Всё хорошо, Мэтт. Не стоит. Я сама.  
— Это рыжий мальчик с голубыми глазами, — пророчествует он из-под одеяла. — Вопрос в оттенках, но ты знаешь, что меня это не очень волнует. Ужасно непоседливый и вредный, как мама, но настоящий Мёрдок.  
— Почему сразу — как мама, — шутливо ворчит Наташа, медлительно одеваясь. — Папа тоже не подарок. И вообще, мы же уже решили, что ребёнок будет носить мою фамилию, раз это удобнее с юридической точки зрения.  
— Это не помешает мне воспитать его, как Мёрдока.  
— Мэтт, а вдруг это девочка?  
— Не может быть. Мы поспорили с Фогги. Он тоже сказал, что у меня будет дочь.  
Наташа смеётся, собирая длинные волосы в хвост. Надо бы их обрезать, но какое-то полузабытое суеверие не даёт. В зеркале отражается непривычно уютная и домашняя женщина, не похожая на шпионку. Будущая мать. Жена, пусть и без кольца. Ей не привыкать вживаться в роли, но эта — особенно по ней.  
Должно быть, потому, что эта роль — не игра.  
Наташа склоняется над кроватью, где прячется в одеяле замотанный сонный Мэтт. Она плохо спит, потому что трудно всё время спать на спине, потому что малыш почти постоянно шевелится, и мешает спать ему. Проводит пальцами по его рыжим волосам — и видит разрозненные тонкие серебристые ниточки над висками.  
Но теперь они её не пугают.  
— И всё-таки это девочка. Я настаиваю, — улыбается Наташа, коротко целуя его.  
— Из чувства противоречия, — Мэтт опять зевает. — Вы с Фогги бываете невыносимы.  
— Сегодня узнаем.  
Она надевает пальто и оставляет Мэтта дома одного. Пусть выспится.  
На улице свежо и пахнет зимним морем. Наташа никуда не торопится — приём ещё нескоро, до клиники идти близко. Город наполняется ожиданием близкого чуда и невероятного счастья.  
Она абсолютно уверена, что у них родится девочка, хоть раньше — до спора с Фогги — оба не собирались узнавать пол ребёнка заранее. Перед глазами у Наташи снова и снова встаёт сон, увиденный ещё до памятной осенней ночи: маленькая рыжая девочка стоит у подножия небоскрёба. В сплошных стёклах, отражаясь, то ли догорает закат, то ли занимается рассвет, и девочка, протягивая руку, легко ловит падающего откуда-то сверху бумажного журавлика.

Результаты обследования предсказуемы, и на обратной дороге Наташа коварно улыбается.  
Девочкам, конечно, на свете живётся непросто. Но такие родители смогут научить дочку постоять за себя.  
Будить Мэтта и дразниться, что он проиграл Фогги — бесчеловечно. Она хочет дать ему время, чтобы выспаться, и прогуливается по улицам Сан-Франциско. Из маленького кафе на углу улицы невыносимо вкусно пахнет, и Наташе вдруг до одури хочется съесть что-нибудь приторно-сладкое с хорошим зелёным чаем. Она заворачивает в кафе, садится за столик у окна, заказывает кусочек шоколадного торта и ждёт.  
Его несут двадцать минут, и ровно в эти двадцать минут случается то, что даже нельзя назвать встречей.  
Сначала до неё доносится отзвук знакомого голоса, юного и весёлого, и Наташа, перечеркнувшая своё прошлое, не сразу его вспоминает.  
Кейт Бишоп.  
Она придирчиво набирает у стойки самую большую коробку пончиков, беззастенчиво перегибаясь через стеклянную витрину, опустошает лоток с шоколадными батончиками у кассы и совсем не замечает Наташу. А может, не узнаёт — поди узнай Романову не в чёрном, без пистолета и без боевого раскраса стервы-сердцеедки. Желания окликнуть её у Наташи нет — ни к чему выдавать себя людям из прошлого. У них с Мэттом теперь другая жизнь. Безопасная.  
Наташа изучает Кейт украдкой: бинты, торчащие из-под рукава куртки, пластырь на щеке, грязная штанина. Видимо, только что из переделки. В голове что-то коротко перещёлкивает, и лишь тогда Наташа чувствует на себе чужой пристальный взгляд.  
Она оборачивается к окну — и замирает.  
На улице, засунув руки в карманы перепачканных джинсов, стоит Клинт Бартон. Время над ним всё ещё не властно: всклокоченные светлые волосы, полоса пластыря на носу, мятая футболка, забрызганная кровью. Он об этом наверняка просто забыл, выйдя из машины.  
Вот только весёлых морщинок вокруг глаз нет совсем.  
Он смотрит на неё, на её кругленький живот, серьёзно и с какой-то обидой.  
Когда их взгляды встречаются, Клинт виновато улыбается, разворачивается спиной к Наташе и садится в машину. Через пару минут на улицу выскакивает Кейт и забирается на соседнее сиденье.  
Они уезжают.  
Принесённый торт почему-то уже не хочется есть.

Врачи говорят, что беременность протекает нормально. Ставят Наташе дату родов в начале апреля и говорят, что беспокоиться не нужно и можно лечь в больницу за неделю до них.  
Но Наташа, охая, хватается за дверной косяк вечером девятнадцатого марта.  
Время замирает, распадается на приступы резкой яркой боли. Мэтт бросается к телефону, в панике вызывает неотложку.  
Дурно настолько, что Наташа не помнит, как её привозят в больницу — от этой ночи остаются только обрывки. Мэтт держит её за руку в коридоре; Мэтт спорит с врачами у двери; Мэтт просит впустить его в родильную палату и снова держит её за руку.  
Мир заливается огнём.  
Всё тело снова обдаёт жаром, как тогда, когда слепой Стик смотрел ей в глаза, безжалостно и мучительно выкручивает. Она смеётся, когда может дышать: ей кажется забавным, что и смерть, и жизнь достаются через боль. Она злится, когда врачи, ненадолго отстранив Мэтта, что-то вкалывают ей и просят стараться лучше. Она и так старается, она столько прошла, чтобы родить этого ребёнка, что значит — стараться лучше?  
Мэтт что-то пытается ей говорить, но сознание уплывает, захлёбывается в поту и бреду. Врач добрый, врач тоже переживает, называет её мамочкой и постоянно подбадривает, говоря, что всё в порядке, что всё хорошо, что она вот-вот справится.  
На рассвете ей будто мерещится пронзительный, слишком сильный для новорожденного, крик. Наташа слышала, как кричат маленькие, пока ездила сюда на консультации, и ей казалось, что они хнычут, что им страшно приходить в этот мир. Этот крик не похож на нытьё и испуганный плач.  
— У вас девочка, — говорит врач. — Поздравляю.  
Её тело будто разом перестаёт гореть.  
Она прислушивается к крику, улыбаясь из последних сил. Пытается приподнять голову и рассмотреть этого маленького человечка, которого так долго носила в себе. Громкого, подвижного.  
Новую жизнь, которую её тело всё же смогло дать.  
— Покажите мне её, — просит Наташа. — Покажите мне мою дочь. Пожалуйста…  
Она едва ли не выкрикивает это, не понимая, что лишь обессиленно шепчет. Врачи снова что-то ей вкалывают, измученное тело медленно успокаивается.  
На грудь Наташе наконец кладут её ребёнка. Сморщенного, мокрого, крикливого, с яркими рыжими волосинками на макушке и крепко сжатыми кулачками.  
— Она такая красивая, — тихо-тихо говорит Наташа, зная, что Мэтт услышит. У неё почему-то щиплет глаза. — Настоящее солнышко. Рыжее и с кулачками.  
— Мёрдок, — тихо отзывается он и всхлипывает.

...Она не будет смотреть на море.  
Наташа думает об этом, отвернувшись к окну такси, которое везёт их домой.  
Их дочь не будет смотреть на море. Не будет смотреть на весеннее солнце, в честь которого отец дал ей странное кельтское имя Мапон, неведомо где услышанное.  
Она родилась слепой.  
От этой мысли всё внутри немеет и чернеет. Наташа закрывает выплаканные глаза, погружаясь в темноту, и её пробивает истерическая дрожь — в который раз за эти дни.  
— Всё хорошо, — звучит в темноте голос очень-очень тихий голос Мэтта. — Это не трагедия. Таша, у нас есть дочь — просто такая же, как я.  
Наташа сжимает кулак. Стискивает побелевшие костяшки пальцев, силясь не взвыть прямо в такси, пытаясь уцепиться за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг.  
Такая же, как Мэтт. Дочь Мэтта.  
Она находит в себе силы посмотреть на них. Тень на лице Мэтта — это след переживаний за неё, не за дочь. Он счастлив. Он абсолютно счастлив сейчас, когда прижимает к сердцу белый уютный конверт с маленькой слепой девочкой.  
— Таша, — говорит он спокойно и очень тихо, пока дочка сладко спит у него на руках. — Это ведь чудо, что она родилась. Всё остальное… Мы справимся. Я знаю, как живут слепые, и научу тебя с ней обращаться. Она такая же, как я, а значит, ей будет проще, чем другим незрячим детям. И ещё это значит, что ей нужно всё самое лучшее, самые нежные пелёнки, и самые красивые колыбельные, и…  
Он резко замолкает, испугавшись, что заговорит очень громко. Осторожно освобождает одну руку и сжимает Наташины пальцы.  
— Ты же сможешь петь ей красивые колыбельные, — Мэтт улыбается.  
Наташа кивает. Хочет торопливо добавить что-то вслух, но Мэтт улыбается шире.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Когда они выходят из такси, Мапон просыпается от резкой смены обстановки, и Наташа осторожно успокаивает её, стоя у машины. Водитель помогает Мэтту выгрузить сумки.  
— Поздравляю вас, — говорит он, явно не расслышав беседу. — Сын — это здорово.  
— Спасибо. Но у нас девочка, — радостно поправляет его Мэтт. — Просто я не вижу, вот и купил конверт с голубой лентой.  
Такси уезжает. Наташа рассеянно провожает машину взглядом.  
— Ты просто вредный, — собравшись с духом, выдаёт она, следуя за Мэттом. — Ты слишком хотел сына. Мог же купить конверт с розовой лентой.  
— Мог, — соглашается он.  
Чернота внутри начинает расступаться.  
Мэтт забирает у неё дочь, едва переступив порог. Он не тетёшкает её, как обычно это делают с младенцами, не произносит всех этих непонятных «ути-пути», а разговаривает, будто со взрослым человеком. Уносит наверх, рассказывая несмышлёнышу, что у них есть котик, что котики мягкие, что Мапон подрастёт и сможет его гладить и обнимать.  
Наташа стоит у окна, распахнув его настежь, и вглядывается в далёкую бирюзу.  
Их дочь не будет смотреть отсюда на море.  
Но она будет его слышать.

— Ты зря так переживаешь, — говорит Фогги. — Я понимаю, как это звучит, я сам бы сошёл с ума, но у вас есть Мэтт. Хотя обычно наличие Мэтта — это не повод не сходить с ума, скорее наоборот.  
Наташа смеётся, сидя на веранде. Кажется, впервые за последний месяц смеётся почти беззаботно и искренне.  
О том, что у них родилась дочь, знает только один человек из прошлого, и это Фогги Нельсон, который прилетел к ним при первой возможности. Пересёк всю страну в обнимку с плюшевым медведем и огромным пакетом всевозможных подарков. Наташа даже не верит в то, что у них с Фогги всегда были неоднозначные отношения, настолько легко он теперь общается с ней.  
Потом она понимает: для Фогги важно только то, счастлив ли Мэтт. А он счастлив. Не имеет значения, с кем — возможно, русская шпионка ещё не самое страшное в его жизни. И теперь всё красноречие Фогги, все его шутливые, но рациональные и неоспоримые аргументы направлены на то, чтобы развеять страхи Наташи.  
— Посмотри на него, — Нельсон неопределённо машет рукой с сэндвичем в сторону сада, где Мэтт гуляет с коляской. С голубой коляской. — Он не видит. Это не помешало ему выучиться юриспруденции и ещё чёрт знает какому тайному кунг-фу, а ещё выбрать красивую женщину. Он может такие штуки, которые людям с обычным зрением и не снились. И очень умный. Не во всём, но… Так что не вешай нос. Он её всему научит.  
— Этого я тоже боюсь.  
Фогги разливает вино и драматически чокается с Наташей.  
— Не подумал.  
Они выпивают вино. Мэтт присаживается на скамейку, берёт Мапон на руки, что-то рассказывает ей. Он говорит с ней, кажется, непрерывно, и больше ни на кого не обращает внимания в такие минуты.  
— Всё, что он любит, сейчас в одном месте, — с нежностью вырывается у Наташи. — Жаль только, что он оторван от своей родной Адской кухни.  
Фогги ставит бокал на плетёный столик и достаёт из кармана смартфон. Мягко водит по экрану стилусом, не прекращая весело вещать:  
— Здесь тоже неплохо. Климат и пейзажи так уж точно. И дом обалденный. Сам бы в таком жил. Только, конечно, не с Мэттом, мне его по горло в общежитии хватило. Ещё мне понравились здесь бары, ну или я по привычке в Нью-Йорке бегаю по всяким рыгаловкам.  
Он кладёт телефон на стол, как бы невзначай развернув к Наташе, и берётся за очередной сэндвич. Наташа читает наскоро написанный в заметке текст, одним глазом наблюдая за Мэттом, идущим к веранде.  
«Ему лучше не возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Только я знаю, где он. Его зачем-то очень настырно ищут японцы. Я стараюсь быть в курсе, если что — предупрежу».  
— Так что всё будет хорошо у Мапон, — невозмутимо продолжает Фогги, кладя смартфон в карман. — Ну разве что в университете списать у соседа не сможет, но всегда можно посадить двумя этажами выше человека, который будет читать вслух нужный параграф.  
— О, вот как Мэтт закончил с отличием?  
— Я этого не утверждаю, — Фогги поднимает брови, пока к нему сзади крадётся незамеченный Мэтт и хватает за плечи.  
— Я всё слышал, — грозно сообщает он. — Ты предатель, Фогги. Оклеветал перед дамой сердца и сожрал все мои сэндвичи.  
— Сам называл меня дорогим гостем, — Нельсон жуёт с ещё большим удовольствием. — А дорогим гостям можно всё.  
Мэтт, устрашающе хмуря брови, забирает последний сэндвич и возвращается в сад.  
— Если честно, он меня вдохновляет, — признаётся Фогги. — Ещё вина?

Мэтт и Фогги не обманывают её.  
Мапон быстро всему учится, радуется жизни, и вскоре Наташе перестаёт казаться, что эта радость — лишь от незнания дочки о том, что она чего-то лишена. У неё крепкое здоровье, она очень подвижная — начинает ползать, а затем и ходить раньше сверстников. Почему-то пугает только то, что Мапон редко плачет — даже когда у неё начинают резаться зубки, она скорее обиженно пыхтит и страдает вполголоса.  
Как отец.  
Наступает время, когда Наташа каждый день с новым удивлением замечает в Мапон знакомые черты — свои и Мэтта. Внешне она больше похожа на маму — тот же оттенок рыжих волос, тот же нос, разрез глаз. Но вот то, как она смеётся, как хмурится, как вслушивается и прикасается — это в ней от Мэтта. И дело, наверное, не только в их общих особенностях.  
Он лучше знает, как общаться с Мапон. Он проводит с ней всё свободное от работы время, иногда засыпает прямо у кроватки, разговаривает, рассказывает сказки и героически бреется каждый день, потому что дочка капризничает, если колется о щетину. Наташа думает, что первым словом Мапон будет «папа», но она ошибается.  
Однажды за завтраком она произносит «мама». Наташа подозревает, что Мэтт учил её именно этому.  
Наташе кажется странным, что со временем собственная дочь начинает казаться ей не просто нормальным ребёнком, а самым лучшим и необыкновенным. Трясущиеся руки и слёзы по ночам вспоминаются смутно и с недоумением. Пусть Мапон не видит — она уже сейчас держится увереннее зрячих детей, а дальше будет только легче. Конечно, есть ещё предубеждение общества, но Мэтт с ним как-то справляется, да и всегда есть шанс встретить таких же славных людей, как Фогги Нельсон.  
Покидая больницу, Наташа думала, что судьба снова над ней жестоко пошутила, что счастье вновь обошло её стороной. Но счастье теперь топает по дому, смеётся, обнимает родителей, тискает мягкого котика, пытается петь мамины песни и рассказывать папины сказки. Мапон — умная, любопытная, упрямая.  
Мёрдок, произносит Наташа про себя всякий раз, когда дочка плюхается в траву, пытаясь угнаться за бабочкой, и снова поднимается.

— Я знаю, что ты загадывала, — говорит Мэтт.  
Жаркой летней ночью все окна в доме открыты, и лёгкий ветерок с моря колышет развешанные под потолком спальни гирлянды из бумажных журавликов. Мэтт расслабленно улыбается, едва касаясь острых крыльев поднятой рукой. Он стоит в тёмной комнате, повернувшись к окну, и на его обнажённом теле уже очень давно нет свежих ран — царапины коротких Наташиных ногтей не в счёт.  
— Что же?  
Наташа тянется на смятых простынях, прислушиваясь к спокойной домашней тишине. Мапон спит; зашуганный за день Лихо — тоже.  
— Ты загадала Мапон, — и от этого по спине у Наташи пробегают мурашки, пусть она давно считала, что Мэтт всё понял.  
Ей нужно было чудо. Кто же знал, что его смогут подарить старый мерзавец и тысяча бумажных журавликов?  
Нет.  
Не так.  
Это чудо подарил ей Мэтт. Её жизнь превратилась из кровавой реки в золотое море, как ей виделось когда-то и как случилось наяву.  
Да и в Стике, видимо, было что-то светлое, раз он в свои последние дни направил двух дураков на путь истинный и сделал им такой невероятный подарок.  
— Что-то волшебное, — говорит он нараспев, качая журавликов кончиками пальцев. — Самое заветное. Ты так хорошо придумала, Таша. Так хорошо, что всё это есть, что всё это — настоящее… Я до сих пор не могу поверить. Правда.  
— Всё это есть, — шепчет она, садясь на кровати Рассматривает его тёмный профиль в лунном свете и тенях журавликов. — Всё это — настоящее. Ради этого стоило прожить столько лет и пройти так много...нехорошего.  
— Это могло случиться с нами раньше.  
— Но не было бы таким, как сейчас.  
Мэтт кивает. Возвращается к ней в постель.  
Тени бумажных журавликов кружат по комнате.

**6**

Вместе с Мапон Мэтт заново открывает для себя мир.  
Приходится подбирать простые слова для объяснения обыденных вещей, и это оказывается неожиданно сложно. Таша говорит, что он чудесный отец, что прекрасно справляется, но Мэтту постоянно кажется: можно лучше.  
Иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что внутри опять проснулся маленький Мэттью Мёрдок, который хотел быть лучше всех. Например, когда Мапон начинает в три года понимать шрифт Брайля, и маленькие пальчики бегают по выпуклым строчкам без его помощи, он вспоминает, что зрячий Тим научился читать в то же время. А его дочь уже знает и обычный алфавит, который Таша написала восковыми карандашами и повесила на стену.  
Ей нужно чувство пространства, такое же идеальное, как и у него — и Мэтт водит её на долгие прогулки, кружит под потолком, носит на руках, учит узнавать вещи на ощупь. Когда дети учат цвета, он рассказывает Мапон про запахи и звуки. Наверное, у него получается, раз другие дети на игровых площадках не догадываются, что его дочка — слепая.  
Даже Таша понимает, что нет повода грустить. Единственное, о чём жалеет Мэтт — что он не может объяснить дочке, что такое цвета, как они выглядят. Сам он помнит их; Мапон никогда не осознает, что рыжая девочка — это ярко и здорово, что её маме очень идёт чёрный, а дедушка выходил на бой в красном.  
Но это — единственное отличие.  
С того момента, как Мапон появилась на свет, со звучным криком и запахом крови, Мэтт постоянно чувствует в груди солнечное тепло, и в висках у него стучит единственная мысль: это — его продолжение. Эта чудесная девочка, лёгкая, хрупкая, с двумя смешными пушистыми хвостиками мягких волос на голове — настоящий Мёрдок. Да, в документах у неё русская фамилия — вовсе не для юридических удобств, а из-за врагов Мэтта. Да, её мягкие детские черты лица когда-нибудь будут больше похожи на Ташины.  
Но у Мапон — характер упрямого бойца, который способен превратить свою слабость в свою силу, и она — единственный человек в целом свете, который чувствует мир так же, как Мэтт.  
Меченый ошибся.  
Сорвиголова никогда не исчезнет.  
Мэтт Мёрдок никогда не исчезнет.

Самое сложное начинается тогда, когда требуется объяснить Мапон: она — слепая.  
Она не хочет понимать, что отличается от других детей, и отличается сильнее, чем просто незрячий человек. Таша говорит, что у неё глаза как у Стика, с затянутой серебристой пеленой радужкой, но пятилетняя Мапон совсем не хочет носить тёмные очки и учиться пользоваться тростью.  
Она не понимает, зачем это нужно, если весь мир — такой чёткий, такой понятный и объёмный, и она в нём чувствует себя уверенно. И рассуждает она почти не хуже взрослой: спорить с ней — всё равно что спорить с Фогги или Ташей, только ещё сложнее.  
Вот и сейчас она сидит на коленях у Мэтта, тёплая, пахнущая только что съеденной шоколадкой и перекисью на царапинах, едва заметно крутит головой, пытаясь услышать, куда спрятался уставший от объятий Лихо, а несчастный папа пытается подобрать слова.  
— Мы отличаемся от остальных, — с трудом говорит он в который раз. — Мапон, солнышко, в этом нет ничего страшного, но лучше, чтобы люди вокруг не замечали этого.  
— Почему?  
Пять лет. Эпоха бесконечных «почему».  
Были бы у Мэтта ответы на каждое из них.  
— Потому что это… — он вдруг вспоминает Стика, который пытался втолковать маленькому сироте, что он способен на многое. — Это дар, Мапон. Его безопаснее держать в тайне и применять тогда, когда это необходимо.  
— Как в сказках? Когда никому нельзя говорить о подарке волшебников?  
— Да, — обессиленно выдыхает Мэтт.  
Она тянет руку к его лицу. Нащупывает забытые на переносице круглые очки, которые давно стали привычными. Обводит пальчиками оправу.  
— Папа… А ты… применял?  
— Было время.  
Мапон замолкает. Стаскивает с него очки, пытается примерить, но они безнадёжно велики. Отдаёт их назад.  
— И если я буду их носить, никто не поймёт, что я слепая?  
— Людям вокруг придётся это знать. Они всё равно заметят. Будут относиться к тебе, как к… особенному человеку.  
— К инвалиду?  
— Откуда ты взяла это слово?  
— Какая-то тётка в больнице сказала.  
Вот оно — противное, жёсткое, как наждачка, вдвойне горькое, если сказано не тебе, а твоему ребёнку. И это ещё не «калека» или «выродок».  
Мапон задумчиво сопит, теребя гладкую пуговку на манжете папы.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы меня так называли, — наконец говорит она. — И не хочу, чтобы дар пропал.  
— Тогда придётся носить очки и трость. И никому не рассказывать, как много ты чувствуешь. Но люди иногда будут тебя так звать.  
— Угу.  
— Так бывает не только со слепыми. Я знаю человека, который почти не слышит, но его никто не называет инвалидом, потому что он хороший стрелок. А у моего друга из Нью-Йорка есть сынишка, который в четыре года почти не говорил, так бывает, и не мог почти ни с кем общаться, но здорово рисовал и грамотно писал. Ты не обижайся, если тебя кто-то так назовёт. Инвалидом быть не страшно, а вот дураком гораздо сложнее.  
Мапон осмысливает сказанное, болтая ногами. Потом вздыхает.  
— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Я буду носить очки и трость.

Первую истерику Мапон закатывает в день, когда родители говорят ей о том, что она пойдёт в спецшколу.  
Мэтту изначально это не казалось хорошей идеей, но после слёз дочери он твёрдо решает, что она вполне сможет учиться в обычной школе с обычными сверстниками, чего бы ему это ни стоило. В конце концов, когда Фогги приезжает с семьёй, Мапон общается с его детьми, и те реагируют на неё нормально. Дело, конечно, может быть и в воспитании, но ведь самому Мэтту повезло встретить тех, кто относится к его слепоте нормально.  
Они с Ташей прикладывают все возможные и невозможные усилия, чтобы устроить Мапон в хорошую школу. Их совсем не пугают траты на дополнительных педагогов, учебные материалы, набранные Брайлем, и то, что дочка очень хочет быть самостоятельной. Таша хочет возить её на машине, но Мапон упрямо тащится с ранцем к школьному автобусу.  
Единственное, что кажется Мэтту нехорошим — то, что за первый месяц в школе она дважды возвращается со сломанной тростью и на все расспросы спокойно и честно отвечает, что это получилось случайно.  
В один замечательный день ему звонят из школы и вызывают на серьёзный разговор. Внутри царапается нехорошее подозрение, но беспокоить Ташу он не хочет, отпрашивается с работы и едет сам.  
Пожилой директор нервно крутит металлическую ручку, сидя напротив. Та гладко проскальзывает между его пальцев. Дети играют за окном, у них перерыв, и Мэтт легко отличает сердцебиение дочери от чужих — она спокойно сидит на скамейке в сторонке от шума и читает учебник.  
— Мапон — проблемная девочка, мистер Мёрдок, — наконец выдыхает директор в ответ на невинный вопрос Мэтта, как дочь чувствует себя среди зрячих сверстников.  
— Я сам через это прошёл. Слепому ребёнку непросто адаптироваться к миру, но обучение среди обычных детей должно помочь. Я знаю, как это важно — иметь шанс почувствовать себя не хуже других и завести друзей.  
— Мистер Мёрдок, — в голосе директора сквозит накопившаяся усталость. — Нельзя подружиться с другими людьми, если всё время их бить.  
Сердце Мэтта пропускает удар. Потом — второй.  
Сердце директора колотится очень часто — ему неприятно говорить такое уважаемому в районе адвокату, состоятельному и приличному человеку, который оказывает помощь школе. И, к тому же, инвалиду.  
— Мы… Не учили её этому, — негромко отвечает Мэтт, вдруг чувствуя себя призванным к ответу малолетним хулиганом. — И не замечали никаких следов драки.  
— Потому что их нет. У вас очень умная дочь и у неё отличные физические данные, которыми может похвастаться не каждый здоровый ребёнок. Простите. Обычный ребёнок, — директор проводит рукой по лицу. — Это, конечно, ваша заслуга, но Мапон проявляет… Несоразмерную агрессию в ответ на любые слова. Я сам всё узнал только сегодня. Утром одноклассники пытались её дразнить, сочли лёгкой жертвой — и она сломала одному из них нос тростью. Недавно похожая история была с ребятами на класс старше, но мальчишки постарались всё это скрыть. Стыдно. Слепая побила. И говорят, что она так реагирует не только на обидные слова. На проявления жалости — тоже. Конечно, к ней никто не хочет и близко подходить. Даже те, кто не знает её по имени, а только как «ту девочку с палкой». Может быть, вам стоит отдать её в специальную школу…  
— Нет.  
У Мэтта вдруг начинает болеть голова. Он трёт виски, в которых оглушительно стучит кровь, слышит, как громко Мапон перелистывает страницы на улице, и голоса детей, в которые он раньше не вслушивался, разделяются на обрывки фраз.  
«Нам нужен ещё один в команду».  
«Давай позовём ту девочку».  
«Вон ту, с палкой? Неет. Она слепая».  
«И бешеная. Она сломала нос Вилли».  
— Вам плохо?  
Мэтт сам не может понять.  
Директор приносит ему стакан воды. Едва найдя в себе силы благодарно кивнуть, Мэтт выпивает его залпом и пытается понять, почему ему стало так дурно. Мапон ведь всегда была шумной и подвижной — от неё стоило ожидать чего-то такого. Да что там, Фогги давно говорил: их с Ташей ребёнок не может быть безобидным тихоней, смеялся, что такое солнышко однажды кому-нибудь засветит.  
— Она не хочет в спецшколу. И если она не хочет туда, она будет учиться здесь, — собрав всю твёрдость, говорит Мэтт.  
Директор понимающе кивает, спохватывается, думая, что слепой не понимает таких жестов.  
— Поговорите с ней. Зрячим детям мы в таком случае советуем пойти в какую-нибудь секцию, но…  
— Да. Хорошая мысль. Я сам занимался. И, знаете, её дедушка был профессиональным боксёром. Очень хорошим.  
— Голос крови?  
— Может быть.  
Они оба неловко посмеиваются.

Дома Таша расстроенно всплескивает руками и в первый раз в жизни отчитывает дочь.  
— Как же так, — укоризненно говорит она. — Почему ты взяла от своего отца только слепые глаза, а характер у тебя мой?  
Мапон молчит, ковыряя пол тупым носком туфли и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, виновато пыхтит, но не отвечает.  
Отвечать нужно мне, вдруг злится Мэтт.  
Это его вина, что дочь родилась слепой. Его отравленная наследственность.  
И это их с Ташей кровь, нетерпимая и к злобе, и к жалости, течёт в венах Мапон.  
Пока что те, кто обидел её словом, не решались обидеть её делом — её слух и чувство пространства оказывались сильнее их зрения, да и родители вряд ли позволяли ответить на побои слепой девчонки, но ведь однажды ей может попасться кто-то, кому не говорили «не трогай инвалидов».  
Характер точно не перековать. Она — Романова, она — Мёрдок, и тут не разобрать, что хуже.  
Но можно попытаться научить Мапон ещё чему-то. Перенаправить эту злость, объяснить, когда стоит бить… и как стоит бить.  
И, успокоив Ташу, пока Мапон делает уроки, Мэтт понимает, что настал очень важный день.  
Вечером он берёт дочь за руку и ведёт в маленький домашний спортивный зал. Раньше Мапон здесь не бывала — лазила по игровому комплексу, поставленному в саду, как маленькая обезьянка. Тут тренировались взрослые — и Мэтту, и Таше привычно было держать себя в форме.  
У неё маленькие руки, такие маленькие, что наматывать на них бинты неудобно даже с его ловкостью и чуткостью. Но учить — так учить на полном серьёзе.  
— Твой дедушка был боксёром, — говорит Мэтт, присев на корточки и возясь с бинтами. — Твоя мама занималась единоборствами. Я тоже раньше очень много дрался.  
— Я знаю. У тебя очень много шрамов на лице.  
Мэтт машинально проводит тыльной стороной ладони по гладко выбритой щеке — и усмехается. Он сам про них давно забыл.  
— Я не хочу столько шрамов, — Мапон очень серьёзна.  
— Поэтому ты должна уметь постоять за себя. Мы с мамой можем научить тебя драться так, как не будет уметь никто в школе, и это тоже будет наш секрет. Только пообещай мне кое-что.  
— Что?  
— Ты никогда и ни на кого не поднимешь руку первой. Только чтобы защититься, если напали на тебя, или если обижают кого-то ещё. Идёт?  
— Идёт.  
Она говорит это нехотя, но поднимает сжатый перебинтованный кулак, как учил дядя Фогги, и прикасается костяшками к отцовскому кулаку.  
Мэтт ещё сомневается в том, что делает, когда направляет руку дочери, ставя удар, и учит её правильно сжимать кулак. Но через несколько вечеров он понимает то, что развеивает на время смутную тревогу.  
В Мапон живёт не жестокость, а жёсткость.  
Ребёнок, растущий в абсолютной любви, не может быть жестоким.

Завести друзей у Мапон всё равно никак не выходит, хоть она и ведёт себя спокойно.  
Она говорит, что ей неинтересно с другими детьми. Присоединяться к подвижным играм слепую девочку не зовут, как и ходить в кино, например. Поговорить о книжках тоже трудно — к девяти годам Мапон читает все подходящие для её возраста книги, которые Таша и Мэтт могут найти, и переслушивает великое множество аудиоспектаклей, а ровесники топчутся на детской классике. Ещё она очень любит музыку и путешествия — ей нравится дышать другим воздухом, пробовать новую еду, касаться древних руин. Для своего возраста она действительно слишком развита.  
А ещё она много времени проводит в домашнем спортзале. И с мамой, и с папой, и одна. Когда Мапон грустно — она идёт в спортзал. Когда ей скучно — она идёт в спортзал. Она любит литературу и историю, но тяга к единоборствам и боксу всё равно сильнее. И Мэтт не думает, что это плохо. Он наблюдает за ней, учит — и постоянно вспоминает слова отца о том, что в Мёрдоках живёт дьявол, потому что эта маленькая девочка не перестаёт его удивлять. Мапон очень настойчива и вынослива, у неё сильный дух и характер спортсмена, и Мэтт начинает жалеть, что её вовремя не отдали в секцию дзюдо — может, из неё вышла бы чемпионка Паралимпийских игр.  
Если отец говорил Мэтту, что Мёрдоки всегда поднимаются, если падают, то Мапон предпочитает не падать.  
Иногда ему мерещится в дочери скрытая сжатая пружина. Какой-то невероятный запас энергии, которую ей, несмотря на всю активность, некуда растратить. Её сердце почти всё время бьётся быстро и бойко, она постоянно чем-то занята, и даже научить её медитировать оказывается сложно — не с первой недели она начинает глубоко и ровно дышать, отключаясь от реальности. Мэтт с ужасом представляет, что будет, когда она подрастёт, куда вырвется это спящее и потаённое, и откуда оно вообще взялось: ни его, ни Ташу нельзя назвать образцами спокойствия, но Мапон превосходит их обоих. Он побаивается и периода подросткового бунта, и первой влюблённости, и поиска себя ближе к окончанию школы. Они с Ташей наверняка хлебнут горя — зачастую всё, что подавлено в почти примерных детях, показывается гораздо позже и с силой извержения вулкана.  
Есть, наверное, только одно время, когда Мапон бывает действительно милой, как и положено девочке. Вымотавшись после вечерних тренировок, она любит поймать стареющего Лихо, прийти с ним в охапке на диван, где отдыхают родители, и приткнуться между ними, прижимая к себе кота.  
— Вы вот всё говорите, что мне нужны друзья, — говорит она иногда. — Зачем мне ещё кто-то, если у меня есть мама, папа и кот?  
Мэтт чувствует, что не только у него, но и у Таши на языке крутятся злые справедливые слова «Так будет не всегда». Но никто их не произносит, пока сердце Мапон бьётся размеренно и спокойно, пока они сидят вчетвером на диване и могут быть счастливы вместе.

Десятый день рождения Мапон — первый, который пропускает Фогги.  
Он прилетает неделей позже, без жены и детей, какой-то нервный, дёрганый, пропахший насквозь крепким кофе и табаком — курил, конечно, не он, но аромат Мэтту хорошо знаком. Видимо, последнее время Фогги много общался с Беном Урихом, и уже одно это тревожит.  
Он долго извиняется перед Мапон, что не смог поздравить вовремя, задаривает интересными штуками от всей семьи. Она не сердится — дяде Фогги прощается всё.  
Вот только после семейного ужина, приготовленного Ташей, Фогги тащит его в маленький унылый бар, самый непопулярный в Сан-Франциско, пожалуй. Подальше от любопытных любимых женщин Мэтта.  
Фогги заказывает водку с мартини — и им, как в старые добрые времена, в дешёвых забегаловках Адской кухни, говорят, что мартини нет. Фогги машет рукой — мол, несите только водку. Сначала пьёт, и его дыхание, когда он начинает рассказ, становится огненным.  
— Мэтти, у меня для тебя три новости, — решительно говорит он. — Плохая, очень плохая и охренительно бредовая. С какой начать?  
— Разница есть?  
— Вообще нет.  
— Тогда давай по порядку.  
Фогги пинает пальцами пустую стопку, и она елозит по шероховатому столику с неприятным звуком. Он, впрочем, сейчас не беспокоит.  
Ведь если даже Фогги считает, что новости плохие, возможно, к Земле движется огромный метеорит, и всем осталось жить три дня.  
— Начнём с того, что Меченый сбежал из тюрьмы, — первая же новость бьёт Мэтту под дых, сильнее жгучей горькой выпивки. — Мне об этом сказал Урих. Они там в своей газетке знают всё, а пишут только о хорошем, такая уж политика нынче. Ну, я и вспомнил сразу, что это был едва ли не единственный из выживших козлов, готовый ехать за тобой на другой край материка.  
— Когда сбежал?  
— Дней десять назад.  
— Это твоя плохая новость?  
— Да.  
— Закажи ещё водки перед оставшимися двумя.  
Вторую новость Фогги озвучивает сразу после второй стопки.  
— Ещё Кингпин. Он выходит из тюрьмы. Это я тоже знаю от Уриха. Эта туша снова хочет подмять под себя Адскую кухню, а ещё найти и окончательно обезвредить тебя.  
— Его же посадили пожизненно.  
— Ты уже забыл в своём домике с садиком, что Фиск всегда умел договариваться?  
— Значит, в Нью-Йорке снова будет война.  
— Строго говоря, она уже идёт. Милая девушка, а тащите сразу графин.  
Франклин Нельсон, примерный семьянин, не нажирался так давно, что Мэтт, оглушённый первыми двумя новостями, сидит неподвижно, на автомате опрокидывая в себя отвратительный алкоголь, и пытается понять, что происходит и что теперь делать. И Меченый, и Кингпин не пожалеют никаких средств и сил, чтобы добраться до Сорвиголовы, найти его, стереть в порошок — и если раньше Мэтт не чувствовал страха, то теперь внутри всё леденело. У него есть Таша, которая с таким трудом сошла со своего кровавого бесконечного пути; у него есть Мапон. Его маленькое солнышко, которое всегда будет нежным и беззащитным, как бы хорошо ни был поставлен её удар.  
— Рука, — вдруг выдыхает Фогги, гремя стопкой по столу и резко выдыхая. — Тебя ищет Рука. Всё настойчивее. И это, честно говоря, полный бред.  
— А это тебе тоже Урих поведал?  
— Нет. Ко мне приходила Электра. Ей уже досталось, да так, что она два года зализывала раны где-то в Европе. Кажется, по голове ей тоже дали. Она на полном серьёзе и даже немного в панике говорила, что Рука ищет реинкарнацию Стика.  
Темнота бара, полыхая огнём, начинает расплываться. Высокий неудобный стул становится шатким.  
— Реинкарнацию Стика?  
— Да. Электра узнала всё, что смогла. Они уверены, что твой слепой наставник переродился, и что доверить себя он мог либо ей, либо тебе. Рука боится, что он наберёт силу, вернётся в новом молодом теле и… Мэтт? Мэтт, какого хрена ты творишь? Зачем ты перевернул стол?!

Сон о бумажном старике и журавлике.  
Слепые глаза, как у Стика.  
Девочка с палкой.  
Тёплая кровать, уютная спальня, спящая рядом Таша — всё кружится и расплывается.  
Хитрый старый мерзавец.  
— Сукин сын, — одними губами произносит Мэтт, пьяный в дым, до бессознательности. — Сукин сын Стик!  
Хочется кричать, но кричать нельзя — Мапон спит, ей с утра в школу. Фогги Мэтт прогнал ночевать к его деловому партнёру, тоже живущему в Сан-Франциско.  
Мапон.  
Их с Ташей дочь.  
Старый сукин сын.  
— Таша, — шепчет Мэтт пересохшими губами, трясёт её за плечо. — Таша, скажи мне…  
— Что?  
Она просыпается. Ничего не может понять.  
— Скажи мне, что легенду о журавликах тебе рассказал не Стик. Пожалуйста.  
Её сердце вдруг разгоняется спросонья, грохочет, как мчащийся к обрыву железнодорожный состав. Мэтт стонет, не дожидаясь её ответа.  
Он отворачивается, и тонкие пальцы, ставшие за одиннадцать счастливых лет нежными, забывшие мозоли от оружия, касаются старых шрамов. Те ноют, горят, будто вскрываясь заново.  
— Он сказал, что хочет сделать подарок. Что ты заслуживаешь любви. У меня… У нас не было другого шанса.  
— Эта тварь, — Мэтта захватывает горячечный бред, — эта тварь нас использовала, Таша. Почему ты не сказала этого сразу? Он здесь. Он в нашем доме. В ней. Он вернулся. Ты думаешь, он способен на любовь?  
Она замирает. Всё внутри раздирает в клочья, и повернуться к ней, обнять, успокоить очень нужно, но нет сил.  
Ташины пальцы соскальзывают на шёлковую простыню. Бессильно, как у умирающего.  
— Она способна, — произносит Таша со слабой бесцветной надеждой.  
— Всё очень плохо. Всё это было обречено, — тихий голос хрипнет, стараясь не сорваться на крик. — Всё кончилось. Понимаешь, Таша, всё кончилось.  
Таша садится в кровати. Шуршит простынями.  
— Но это было, — говорит она. — И это того стоило. И, может, ещё ничего не кончилось…  
— Рука ищет Стика, — припечатывает Мэтт и накрывает голову подушкой. — Мне надо вернуться в Нью-Йорк.  
Когда утром он просыпается один в постели, страдая от похмелья, ещё не помня вчерашнего ужаса, и спускает ноги с кровати, босые ступни что-то колет.  
Смятые гирлянды бумажных журавликов.

— Мама, папа, я побежала!  
Мапон проспала — у неё хватило времени только на то, чтобы одеться, сбежать вниз, схватить коробочку с завтраком и коротко расцеловать родителей. Дверь хлопает, автобус уезжает.  
Можно перестать успокаивать себя силой воли и дать сердцу биться, как ему хочется.  
Таша сидит за столом, терзая салфетку, опустив голову — её волосы касаются скатерти. Мэтт опустошает бутылку минералки, пытаясь подобрать слова взамен тех, что он сказал ночью, и прикосновение дочери горит на щеке.  
— Ты права, — тихо признаёт он, положив ладони на опущенные плечи Таши. — Она способна на любовь. Для Стика существовала только война.  
— Что это меняет, если её ищет Рука? Если ты уйдёшь? — спрашивает Таша надтреснуто.  
— Они все в Нью-Йорке. Рука, Фиск, Меченый. Я не хочу, чтобы они отобрали то, что мне дорого. Тебя и Мапон. Я не хочу, чтобы моя дочь была вынуждена идти путём воина. Но для этого надо закончить войну.  
— Ты не сможешь сделать этого один.  
Ладони у неё холодные, нервные, подрагивающие. Мэтт накрывает их своими, крепко сжимает — и решимость его лишь растёт. Эти ладони слишком хрупкие, пусть даже приучены держать оружие.  
— Я должен, Таша.  
Она поднимается со стула. Обнимает его — так крепко, как, наверное, русские женщины обнимали своих мужей, уходивших на фронт. Ташу не обмануть, пусть она не обладает обострёнными чувствами; просто она любит его, и это понимание, раньше согревавшее, вдруг остро, до крови, пронзает грудь.  
— Что ты скажешь Мапон? — спрашивает она, касаясь губами его щеки.  
— Правду. Что её отец — Сорвиголова. Что он должен защитить всё, что у него есть. Остальное ей знать необязательно. Я не хочу для неё войны. Я не хочу, чтобы тот, кто живёт в ней, взял верх. К чёрту, Таша, это наша дочь, а не безумный старик. У нас получится. Останьтесь здесь, подальше от Нью-Йорка.  
— Без тебя ей будет тяжело.  
— Когда я со всем закончу, я вернусь.  
Таша издаёт сдавленный смешок, глубоко вдыхает, стараясь не заплакать, и целует его.

Вечером Мапон заходит в домашний спортивный зал. Весёлая, мурлыкающая что-то под нос. Тянется к своим боксёрским перчаткам, висящим на крючке, уже успевает за них взяться, когда Мэтт говорит ей:  
— Сегодня мы не будем тренироваться.  
Она присаживается рядом с ним на мат, скрестив ноги. Дотрагивается ладошкой до его сжатого кулака.  
— Папа, что случилось?  
Нет, она — не Стик. Может, в ней — его сила, опыт его бессмертной души, но сама Мапон — тёплая, как солнце, ласковая, как котёнок, с теми, кто ей близок.  
— Когда ты вырастешь, — спрашивает он, пряча руку дочери в своих руках, — кем ты хочешь быть?  
— У меня лучше всего получается драться, — Мапон пожимает плечами, и от этого у Мэтта успевает остановиться дыхание. Но всего на секунду. — Может, я могла бы тренировать людей. Вроде меня, но таких… Которых легко обидеть. Чтобы они могли защититься.  
Она — не Стик.  
— Это...хорошо, — выдыхает Мэтт. — Наверное, даже правильно. Ведь не все люди могут защитить себя. Иногда им нужен… Кто-то ещё.  
— Герой? Вроде Мстителей?  
— Что ты знаешь про Мстителей?  
— Что они крутые.  
Мэтт усмехается. Мапон приваливается к нему, прижимается головой к плечу.  
— Да. Герои вроде Мстителей, — повторяет он её слова. — Человек, который никогда не нападёт первым, который защитит слабого и восстановит справедливость. Порой приходится делать это не по законам, которые придумало государство, но… Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы спасти мир, в котором живут люди, которых ты любишь. Правда, иногда их приходится оставлять из-за этого. На время.  
— Папа?  
— Да?  
— Ты говоришь, как…  
Мапон замолкает. Кладёт ладонь ему на сердце.  
— Как герой, — говорит она без страха, но с какой-то строгой жёсткостью.  
— Когда-то я был героем, да. Я был Сорвиголовой. Человеком без страха.  
Она молчит. Слушает удары его сердца, пристально и придирчиво. Так он раньше слушал пульс её матери.  
— Мапон… Настало такое время, что человек без страха боится, — признаётся он. — Мне нужно разобраться кое с чем в Нью-Йорке, чтобы никто не навредил тебе, маме, дяде Фогги, другим хорошим людям. Я постараюсь покончить с этим поскорее. Я вернусь.  
— Ты врёшь, папа, — заключает Мапон безжалостно, но без осуждения.  
Она крепко обнимает его за шею — и Мэтт, чтобы не заплакать, рассказывает ей всё о себе, что только можно рассказать десятилетней девочке. Они говорят весь вечер, сидят до поздней ночи, и Мапон не пытается ни удержать его, ни обидеться, ни поехать с ним. Она всё понимает, она — слишком умная девочка, и это одновременно успокаивает и страшит Мэтта. Он укладывает её спать, как когда-то в детстве, потому что она просит, и потом, одновременно воодушевлённый и опустошённый, возвращается в спальню, ступая между мятых бумажных журавликов.  
Таша сидит на кровати, боясь задавать вопросы.  
— Спой мне, — просит Мэтт, ложась головой к ней на колени.  
И Таша поёт ему, как когда-то, в начале счастья.  
Эта песня бесконечно мерещится Мэтту в гуле турбин взлетающего к солнцу самолёта в полдень, вместе с просьбами скорее вернуться. В соседнем кресле тоскливо молчит Фогги.  
Они снова вдвоём, они возвращаются в Адскую кухню, но Мэтт знает: ничто уже не будет прежним и он сам не будет прежним.  
И ему будет что сказать Меченому, когда они встретятся вновь.

**7**

Мапон всё время старается улыбаться.  
Только Наташа чувствует, что эта улыбка — как у её отца. За ней скорее желание успокоить ближнего, взрослое и сострадательное.  
С того дня, как Мэтт улетел, от него нет вестей — только обрывки, которые им положено знать, которые исправно доносит по телефону Фогги. Ему, конечно, велено врать, что всё в порядке, но Наташа не может не представлять себе одинокого и окровавленного Мэтта в пустой квартире, где они когда-то вдвоём встречали клетчатые рассветы, где он однажды разбудил её среди ночи и сказал, что волноваться теперь нельзя.  
Винить себя — глупо, но эта старая привычка возвращается непрошено. Наташа перекручивает все эти золотые, солнечные годы, когда готовит завтрак на двоих, когда ходит по магазинам, когда тренирует дочь, когда заплетает её рыжие волосы. Может, стоило сказать Мэтту, что их семья — это подарок Стика. Может, он был бы готов. Они были бы готовы и разобрались с этим раньше. Может, воспитание бойца можно было направить в другое русло, научить её плести макраме, например. Чтобы были гарантии, что однажды дочь Сорвиголовы и Чёрной Вдовы не окажется где-то в пекле, по колено в крови. Чем она вообще думала, принимая дары от данайцев, почему была такой наивной?  
Это того стоило, напоминает себе Наташа каждый раз, когда её обнимает Мапон, и это почти спасает.  
В дочери что-то меняется. Она взрослеет быстрее, она бьёт сосредоточеннее, она чаще сидит на подоконнике, молча гладя старенького Лихо. Когда Наташа спрашивает, о чём Мапон задумалась, та снова улыбается улыбкой Мэтта и говорит, что ей просто нравится слушать море. Но Наташа знает: так ждут.  
Она и сама ждёт.  
Время идёт, и с каждым месяцем становится всё сложнее, и голос Фогги в трубке всё сильнее выдаёт фальшь в бодрых интонациях. Летом они едут отдыхать вместе с семьёй Нельсонов, и перед вылетом Мапон небывало оживлена. Она надеется, что папа поедет вместе с дядей Фогги, понимает Наташа, но Мэтт остаётся в Нью-Йорке.  
Значит, дела идут отвратительно.  
О быте можно не беспокоиться — все счета исправно оплачиваются, да и у Наташи всё ещё остаётся её «фонд», из которого не было потрачено ни цента за годы жизни с Мэттом. Мапон становится всё самостоятельнее, из неё выходит аккуратистка похуже отца — слепым комфортнее, когда всё лежит на своих местах, но у неё эта страсть доходит до абсолюта. Она помогает матери, учится готовить, старается её поддерживать и проводить как можно больше времени рядом. Наташе гораздо страшнее, что пройдёт ещё год-два — и она не будет знать, как обращаться с дочерью, что ей посоветовать, что ей дать. Детство Мэтта хотя бы отдалённо походило на нормальное; детство Наташи было искорёжено Красной Комнатой. Кто бы её научил растить дочку, как растят обычных подростков...  
Однажды, придя будить маму, Мапон вытягивает руку вверх, водит ей под потолком и решается спросить:  
— Мама, а где ваши журавлики?  
— Они больше не нужны, — отвечает Наташа как можно более ровным голосом, поднимаясь и заправляя постель. — Когда-то давно я загадывала заветное желание, и, чтобы оно сбылось, складывала тысячу журавликов, как в старой японской сказке. Оно сбылось.  
— Это правда работает?  
— Может быть.  
Сукин сын Стик, в сердцах думает Наташа, не замечая, что это слова Мэтта.  
— Мама, а научи меня складывать журавликов.  
— Ты хочешь что-то загадать?  
Мапон кивает.  
У Наташи что-то внутри обрывается, но она послушно идёт за листком бумаги.

Поздней осенью тихо, почти без мучений, прожив долгую и счастливую кошачью жизнь, умирает Лихо.  
Наташа замирает, глядя, как спокойно и бережно Мапон достаёт безжизненное пушистое тельце из-под тумбочки, куда тот забился напоследок, и ждёт, что дочь вскрикнет или заплачет. Не происходит ни того, ни другого, но реакция пугает Наташу не меньше.  
Мапон кладёт его на коврик в коридоре. Встаёт рядом на колени, гладит с нежностью, хотя бедный Лихо уже этого не почувствует.  
— У кошек девять жизней, — приговаривает она. — Он был счастлив с нами. Теперь ему будет ещё лучше, потому что он родится снова, будет весёлым маленьким котёнком. Ведь Лихо уже был старым, он устал.  
— Да, — говорит Наташа, обессиленно опускаясь рядом.  
Эти слова впечатываются в её сознание, как клеймо. Спокойные, рассудительные, без тени печали — будто Мапон знает, о чём говорит.  
— Давай похороним его по-настоящему, — просит дочь. — Он заслужил.  
— Конечно.  
Следующее утро как раз воскресное. Мапон так серьёзно хлопочет вечером, укладывая Лихо в крепкую коробку, на его подстилку, что Наташа не выдерживает и звонит человеку, который тоже обязан был быть на этих «настоящих» похоронах. Она считает это каким-то знаком, говорящим, что стоит снова попробовать заручиться чьей-то поддержкой, раз Мэтт никак не может уладить всё и вернуться.  
— Исайя, — говорит она в трубку, пока Мапон заклеивает коробку. — Лихо умер. Мы его хороним.  
— Лучшее приветствие спустя двенадцать лет, — отвечает невозмутимый, чуть постаревший голос. — Я приглашён говорить речи над гробом?  
— Можно сказать и так. Мне вообще надо с тобой побеседовать.  
— Я знал, что однажды это случится. Я приеду. Во сколько?  
— Почему ты не спрашиваешь, куда? Может, я переехала?  
— Потому что жил я себе спокойно в Сан-Франциско, но как-то мой деловой партнёр из Нью-Йорка пришёл ко мне ночевать пьяным.  
— Нельсон?  
— Нельсон.  
— Гад.  
— Тот ещё, — соглашается Исайя.  
— Приезжай в десять утра, — говорит Наташа и жмёт «отбой».  
Ей вдруг становится страшно от умиротворённого спокойствия Мапон, от её слов про девять жизней, от того, что ей и позвонить больше некому, кроме как своему бывшему юристу. И вместе с тем она понимает неожиданное и ободряющее: ей хотя бы есть, кому позвонить. И, если подумать трезво, Исайя Росс и Фогги Нельсон — это самые здравомыслящие и надёжные люди, которых она встречала в своей жизни. То, что где-то за их с Мэттом спинами эти двое общались, почему-то вовсе не удивляет.  
Исайя действительно приезжает утром, к десяти. Невысокий, худенький, будто всё ещё мальчишка, но с уже побеленными проседью висками, неизменно интеллигентный и невозмутимый, он делает вид, что никаких двенадцати лет и не было. Один из немногих, кому Наташа привыкла верить и доверять, из тех, кто способен принять за неё пулю — и за все эти годы ничего не изменилось.  
После того, как Исайя толкает в саду над вырытой ямкой и закрытой коробкой прочувствованную речь об отважном коте, прожившем славную жизнь, в которой были бродяжничество, перестрелки и большая искренняя любовь к Наташе Романовой, Мапон тоже сменяет колючее недоверие к новому человеку на милость. Вечером, пока она избивает в спортзале грушу, Исайя за бокалом вина кается Наташе, что не переставал следить за её жизнью, и это любопытство подарило ему лучшего делового партнёра и друга.  
— Ты не верил, что я самостоятельная? — грустно усмехается в ответ на его исповедь Наташа.  
— Нет. Просто вы оба из тех людей, что рано или поздно попадают в беду. Главное, чтобы это не передалось Мапон.

У Наташи появляется привычка всё время держать телевизор работающим. Она говорит себе, что это для того, чтобы не пропустить какие-нибудь экстренные новости из Нью-Йорка, и отказывается признавать, что ей просто нужно заполнять тишину, если Мапон нет дома.  
Однажды Мапон возвращается из школы очень задумчивая. Проходит в дом прямо в своих тяжёлых ботинках, купить которые Наташа долго не соглашалась. Кидает рюкзак у дивана, кладёт на него трость и долго молчит, повернувшись к телевизору.  
Там идёт какая-то бессмысленная мелодрама, и с каждым словом левая бровь у Мапон ползёт всё выше. Она протягивает руку в сторону, нащупывает пульт и с очень многозначительным лицом выключает телевизор.  
Наташа всё это время обеспокоенно наблюдает за ней, отставив тарелку с хлопьями.  
— Я сегодня много поняла, — глубокомысленно заявляет Мапон. — А тут какая-то чушь.  
— Что ты поняла?  
— Что не стоит ломать носы с мальчиками, которые когда-нибудь могут тебе понравиться. Потом ничего не получится.  
Наташа давится крошками от неожиданности. Мапон двенадцать, но мама почему-то не ждала от неё влюблённостей в этом возрасте.  
Наверное, Мэтт справился бы лучше.  
— Надо сказать, — Наташа осторожно садится ближе, — это спорное утверждение.  
— Вот ты ломала папе нос?  
Я ломала папе жизнь, философски думает Наташа, но вслух говорит:  
— Всякое бывало.  
— И он всё равно тебя любит. Получается, Вилли дурак?  
— Ну, просто твой папа уникален.  
Мапон вздыхает. Кладёт голову маме на плечо.  
— Они меня не принимают, — говорит она. — Ну и наплевать. Окончу школу. Уедем к папе в Нью-Йорк. Меня там никто не знает.  
— Найдёшь себе мальчика, которому не будешь ломать нос в первый месяц знакомства? — осторожно спрашивает Наташа, перебирая распущенные волосы дочки.  
— Угу. Умного мальчика.  
— Как папа?  
— Таких, как папа, вообще не бывает. Можно как Исайя.  
— Почему не как дядя Фогги?  
— Исайя не пьёт и любит спорт.  
Наташа выдыхает с облегчением.  
Ей хочется немедленно рассказать Мэтту, что Мапон в свои двенадцать понимает в мужчинах больше, чем она сама понимала к тридцати, но это невозможно.  
И Наташа просто обнимает дочь, касаясь губами рыжей макушки.  
— Обязательно найдёшь, — обещает она. — И у вас всё будет даже лучше, чем у нас с папой.

Работающий телевизор ужасно раздражает Мапон. Наташа старается пореже включать его, когда она дома, и ограничиваться просмотром новостных лент в интернете. Дочери не нравится то, что из телесюжетов она не может составить цельную картинку: плоский экран остаётся немым, звуки записываются на плёнку не полностью, для полного понимания диалогов нужно видеть лица. Это та часть реальности, с которой Мапон не может сжиться никак, и Наташа старается лишний раз не напоминать об этом.  
В этот день она крутится на кухне, нарезая салат к обеду перед возвращением Мапон из школы. Смотрит на часы. Переключает канал, чтобы успеть послушать ещё один выпуск новостей.  
...Мапон находит её через час сидящей на табуретке посреди кухни, спиной к брошенному салату, с ножом в правой руке и пультом в левой. Наташа даже не понимает, что бесконечно переключает каналы, щёлкая с одних новостей на другие, не замечает, что дочь замерла в дверном проёме.  
Они несут какую-то чудовищную ересь.  
Но вот оно, зафиксированное на плёнке, растиражированное, как сенсация.  
Нью-Йоркская улица. Человек в красном костюме дьявола, стоящий над окровавленным трупом Уилсона Фиска. Это не может быть Мэтт, Мэтт не убивает людей, Мэтт столько раз просил её оставить в живых даже самых записных уродов — но у человека в красном плечи Мэтта, руки Мэтта, осанка Мэтта и его голос, бесконечно твердящий одну фразу.  
«Послушайте, у меня не было выбора».  
Её раз за разом обрывают разные дикторы, рассказывая, что вчера вечером герой из Адской кухни, известный как Сорвиголова, объявился после долгого отсутствия на людях и устроил драку с освободившимся досрочно за примерное поведение Уилсоном Фиском. А потом снова и снова крутится один и тот же сюжет, где человек, неправдоподобно похожий на Мэтта, убивает Кингпина.  
Красная кровь брызжет на красный костюм.  
«Послушайте, у меня не было выбора».  
— Он ведь его не убивал, — произносит Мапон с недоверием. — Папа не мог никого убить. Когда он уезжал, он говорил мне, что герои не убивают.  
Голос дочери выводит Наташу из чудовищного смертного оцепенения. Мапон проходит на кухню, садится перед мамой на корточки, осторожно забирает у неё нож и пульт.  
— Там сюжет, — выдыхает Наташа, глядя на серьёзную хмурую дочь. — Картинка. Он… Правда сделал это. Может, это был не папа? Он не мог убить...и потом...сбежать...  
— Это его голос.  
Мапон произносит это, как приговор. Выключает телевизор. Сжимает мамины ладони, вдруг из маленького ребёнка превращаясь в каменную опору.  
— Значит, у него действительно не было выбора, — жёстко и спокойно говорит Мапон. — От этого он не перестал быть для меня героем. И ни для кого не перестал. Он сделал это ради нас, слышишь? Если ему нужно переубивать всех мерзавцев, чтобы скорее вернуться — пусть. Если он это делает — значит, у него нет выбора, и всё, что мы можем — это всё равно его любить.  
Если он это делает, он не вернётся, хочет сказать Наташа, даже не понимая всей жестокости произнесённого дочкой. Такие, как Мэтт, нарушая свой собственный кодекс чести, лишают себя права на счастье.  
И права на жизнь.  
Но она только часто-часто кивает, и Мапон гладит её по голове. Будто это она — взрослая и мудрая, а Наташа — маленькая.  
Вечером, зайдя пожелать дочке спокойной ночи, Наташа обнаруживает её спящей в одежде поперёк кровати, усыпанной десятками журавликов.

После этого Мэтт исчезает.  
Фогги больше не знает, где он.  
Новостные выпуски — сплошной белый шум. Сорвиголова будто перестаёт существовать после того, как убивает Кингпина. Центральные каналы ничего не сообщают ни о Меченом, ни о Руке, и Наташа чувствует, как надежда угасает с каждым днём.  
Мэтт не мог наложить на себя руки. Но он мог дать себя убить. Желающих помочь ему уйти вокруг достаточно.  
Наташу держит над пропастью отчаяния осознание: бросить дело на полпути Мэтт тоже не мог. Чтобы Мапон была в безопасности, он должен избавиться от всех своих врагов. У него не было выбора — и он убил Фиска, и ушёл из рук правосудия, чтобы продолжить свою войну.  
Она пытается надеяться, что Мэтт вернётся в Сан-Франциско, даже вопреки всему, что понимает, даже спустя почти четыре года после его отъезда. Бросает всё, слыша дверной звонок, и не может скрыть разочарования, видя на пороге Исайю или скаута с печеньем.  
Однажды в январе, когда Мапон в школе, Наташа точно так же кидается к двери — и застывает, распахнув её.  
Лучше было бы, если бы на пороге стоял Меченый. Тогда Наташа знала бы, что делать.  
А при виде этого незваного гостя рука с зажатым в ней кухонным ножом лишь подёргивается.  
— Меня сдал Бартон? — широко улыбается она наконец Нику Фьюри.  
— А он знал, где ты? Воистину верный друг.  
Ник проходит в дом без приглашения, старый и громоздкий, отбрасывает широкую чёрную тень на расставленную в коридоре на длинной полке подростковую обувь.  
— Пришлось повозиться с твоими бесчисленными псевдонимами, когда ты потребовалась, — Ник, заложив руки за спину, разглядывает увешанную фотографиями стену. — Никто ничего не сказал. Ни Исайя Росс, ни Франклин Нельсон, ни Клинт Бартон.  
— А я потребовалась? — Наташа прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку, поигрывая ножом.  
Хочется метнуть его в открытую жилистую шею.  
— Я собираю всех, кто может быть полезен. Скруллы, Наташа. Они снова нам угрожают.  
— Я завязала.  
— У тебя наверняка всё ещё где-то спрятан твой костюм Чёрной Вдовы, — Ник продолжает внимательно рассматривать фотографии. — Такие, как ты, не меняют их навсегда на передник в горошек. И не забывают, что у всех костюмов есть цена.  
— Я расплатилась.  
— И ты сможешь отдать им мир, в котором живут Мэттью Мёрдок и ваша дочь?  
— Без меня всё не развалится. Столько лет не разваливалось же.  
— Некоторые выходят из строя. Такие, как ты — нет. Подумай о том, что если ты откажешься, именно твоей помощи может не хватить. И тогда уже будет никого не спасти.  
— А если я соглашусь?  
— Щ.И.Т. заинтересуется Рукой и Меченым.  
Ладонь крепче сжимает рукоять ножа.  
Мапон задерживается из школы, и это очень кстати. Не нужно, чтобы она знала всё.  
«Послушайте, у меня не было выбора», — звучит у Наташи в висках голосом Мэтта.  
Фьюри, это реликтовое чудовище, снова прав. Снова знает, на чём её поймать. Нужно защитить мир, в котором живёт её дочь, и разрушить ад, в котором существует Мэтт.  
Пока Наташа думает, Ник подходит к окну. Отодвигает занавеску. Смотрит в сад. Наташа следит за его взглядом и леденеет.  
Там, на скамейке, сидит Мапон. Без трости. Просто в тёмных очках, подставив лицо скупым сероватым лучам зимнего солнца.  
Слушает. Неизвестно, как давно.  
— Сколько ей?  
— В марте будет четырнадцать, — Наташа облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Она — обычная девочка? Или может быть нам полезна?  
Мапон встаёт со скамейки, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и огибает дом, пока Наташа лихорадочно думает, что ответить. Заходит в гостиную — не разуваясь, как всегда, когда расстроена или зла. Она не стесняется в движениях, не изображает слепую, зависимую от своей трости.  
— Красивые очки. Ты пошла в отца? — фальшиво улыбается Ник Фьюри. Тянется к её лицу — и вдруг напарывается на молниеносно выставленную в блоке согнутую руку.  
Мапон разворачивается к нему. Её брови вдруг опасно сходятся к переносице, кулаки сжимаются — и Наташа разом узнаёт в ней и себя, и Мэтта, и со страхом понимает, что дочь почти выросла.  
Или уже выросла.  
— Мистер Фьюри, — говорит Мапон, и в её голосе вдруг звенит чужая ярость. — Не ваше дело, в кого я пошла. Уходите отсюда и оставьте мне хотя бы мою маму.  
— А она похожа на тебя, Наташа, — невозмутимо говорит Ник, потирая руку. — Отличная техника.  
— Я говорю с вами. Сделайте одолжение, мистер Фьюри, говорите со мной. Слушайте меня. Прошлое моей мамы больше вам не принадлежит. Моё будущее никогда вам не принадлежало. Катитесь отсюда.  
— Мапон, — к Наташе возвращается дар речи. — Он прав. Это всего одна миссия. Кто-то же должен спасать мир. У меня нет выбора.  
Дочь передёргивает плечами, будто эта фраза её царапает. Потом делает шаг навстречу Фьюри, хватает его за отворот плаща и снимает очки.  
Её слепые серебристые глаза никогда ещё не казались Наташе такими знакомыми и страшными.  
— Потом вы больше никогда её не тронете, — говорит Мапон, стискивая потёртую чёрную кожу. — Но если с моей мамой что-то случится и вы ещё хоть раз появитесь в моей жизни, у меня тоже не будет выбора. Она — всё, что у меня есть. Вы поняли, мистер Фьюри?  
— Возможно, если бы не мой визит, ты бы никогда не узнала о матери многого.  
— Я знаю свою маму получше вас. Поверьте и проваливайте.  
Она отцепляется от его плаща с таким лицом, как будто бросает что-то мерзкое в мусорку. Фьюри кладёт на стол сложенный листок. Уходит, оглядываясь на Мапон и качая головой.  
Та стоит, тяжело и зло дыша, с очками в руке. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки совсем по-отцовски.  
А потом подходит к Наташе и порывисто обнимает её, чуть ли не до хруста в рёбрах, утыкается в плечо и молчит.  
И не задаёт никаких вопросов.

— Завтра утром приедет Исайя, — тихо говорит Наташа, заходя в спальню Мапон и затворяя за собой дверь. — Ты уж его не гоняй сильно. Ему и так досталось от меня когда-то.  
— Ага.  
Мапон сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги, и её дрожащие пальцы пытаются складывать журавликов. Нет, это не нервное, но Наташа понимает это, лишь рассмотрев сбитые в кровь костяшки.  
— Я не осилю вторую тысячу, — тихо говорит Мапон. — Да и с первой желание не сбылось.  
Наташа касается рукой журавликов под потолком спальни дочери, и они отбрасывают на стены знакомые летящие тени.  
— Может быть, твоё желание не может сбыться сразу.  
— Или просто не может.  
— А что ты загадывала?  
— Пока не буду говорить. Вдруг всё-таки…  
Она не договаривает. Отбрасывает заготовку в сторону и заваливается на подушки.  
— Мама?  
— Да?  
— Что ты загадала, когда складывала свою тысячу журавликов?  
— Чтобы у нас с твоим папой родился ребёнок.  
— Ты загадала меня?  
— Да.  
Мапон молчит. Наташа присаживается рядом с ней. Касается гладких длинных рыжих волос, рассыпанных по подушкам, заглядывает в слепые светлые глаза в полумраке.  
— Я не могла иметь детей, — рассказывает она. — И это было одной из причин, по которым я когда-то пыталась порвать с твоим папой. Но однажды весной мне встретился старый и мудрый наставник твоего отца и рассказал эту историю. Он хотел сделать нам подарок — и он подарил нам невозможную мечту, которая сбылась.  
Она слушает это, как в сказку в почти ушедшем детстве, перехватывает материнскую ладонь — и прижимает к щеке. И ничего не переспрашивает.  
— Ты немножко похожа на этого мудрого старика, — говорит Наташа. — Но только самую-самую чуточку. Мапон, может быть так, что люди начнут говорить тебе разное. Но ты должна помнить: ты — это ты. И больше никто другой.  
— А ты — моя мама, — коротко отвечает Мапон.  
Она тянет её за руку. Даже не просит вслух просидеть с ней всю ночь напролёт.  
Наташа укладывается рядом. Смотрит, как слабо покачиваются журавлики, сложенные уже не её рукой.  
— Ты не злишься на меня? Что я молчала о своём прошлом?  
— Нет, — Мапон удивлённо, по-отцовски, вскидывает брови. — С чего? Я вами горжусь.  
В ней есть какая-то всезнающая обречённость. Непонятный фатализм, способность к принятию, которой не было ни у самой Наташи, ни у Мэтта. Они учились этому долго и сложно, а Мапон пугающе спокойна почти всегда.  
Не хочется, чтобы в её жизни когда-нибудь случилось такое, чего не сможет принять даже её старая душа.  
— Спеть тебе колыбельную? — спрашивает Наташа.  
— Не надо. Я сама тебе спою. Как ты пела папе.

...Это не операция. Это — плохо организованная бойня.  
Наташа думает об этом с самого начала миссии и больше не задаётся вопросом, зачем она потребовалась Фьюри. Сейчас как никогда был важен каждый из оставшихся Мстителей.  
И никогда ещё на её памяти не было столько потерь.  
Её беда долго обходит стороной, только касается огненным дыханием, когда Клинт оказывается слишком близко к взрыву. Он душераздирающе кричит, почти воет, когда Наташа тащит его за шиворот в уцелевший квинджет, взваливает на плечо, усаживает в кресло второго пилота и пристёгивает перед взлётом.  
— Я не вижу, — повторяет Клинт, как заведённый, закрывая руками глаза. — Не вижу. Нат, я не вижу.  
— Тебя подлечат, — обещает она, щёлкая тумблерами на панели управления, выжимая из квинджета максимально возможное.  
— Меня не подлечат. Я не вижу, Нат, ни черта не вижу, зачем ты меня оттуда вытащила?  
— Люди прекрасно живут без зрения. Некоторые — даже счастливо.  
— Я стрелок, — Бартон старается дышать ровно, не срываясь на вой. — Мне незачем, если не подлечат.  
— Не подлечат — просто придётся найти новый смысл жизни.  
У него, кажется, начинается паническая атака, но возиться с этим некогда. Наташа уходит с линии огня, летит к оставшейся целой базе, пытаясь связаться с другими квинджетами.  
Ни один не отвечает, и на базу вернулись только Кейт Бишоп и Питер Паркер.  
Зато под хриплые прерывистые стоны Клинта вдруг включается частота Ника Фьюри.  
— Кто на крыле? — спрашивает он.  
— Мы. Романова и Бартон, — быстро отвечает она. — Больше никого.  
— Я могу вылететь, — отзывается Кейт. — На базе. Бишоп.  
— Ты не успеешь, — жёстко говорит Ник. — Романова, Бартон, я пересылаю координаты и цель. Нужно протаранить корабль скруллов. Не дать ему сесть. Времени мало.  
Красное зарево вспыхивает и заливает всё небо. Наташа прикрывает ресницы.  
Она почти не слышит ни истерики Клинта, ни дальнейших распоряжений Фьюри, нажимая на кнопку и принимая данные в память бортового компьютера.  
У неё нет выбора.  
И остаётся только надеяться на то, что и это будет стоить жертвы.  
— Ты посылаешь их на смерть!!!  
Голос у Кейт такой яростный, какого Наташа не слышала никогда. Почему-то именно от её интонаций хочется заплакать.  
— Это вынужденная мера.  
— Слушай, ты, одноглазая тварь! — она почти задыхается, разговаривает восклицательными знаками. — Я вылетаю! Я это сделаю! Пошёл ты со своими вынужденными мерами!  
— Соколиный Глаз, отставить личные эмоции.  
— Кейти, — Клинт старается не хрипеть. — Всё в порядке.  
— Цель захвачена, — говорит Наташа, вырубая связь.  
Исчезают все посторонние шумы. Исчезает почти весь мир.  
Чёрт с ним, думает Наташа, подсчитывая время. Пусть мир исчезает для неё, но остаётся для Мапон.  
— Нат, — Клинта трясёт. Он пытается нащупать её руку, но попадает то на перепачканное в чужой крови колено, то на подлокотник. — Я знаю, что тебе есть ради чего жить. Катапультируйся, пока можно. Я дотяну.  
— Ты ни хрена не видишь. Ты не дотянешь, а у нас нет второго шанса.  
— У тебя ведь… Есть ребёнок?  
— Да, — коротко признаётся Наташа.  
— Уходи.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда мы, как в грёбаной сказке, умрём в один день.  
Времени у неё хватит.  
— Дочь, — говорит она. — За ней очень нужно присмотреть. Её зовут Мапон.  
Крыша квинджета раздвигается с грохотом, и она жмёт кнопку на приборной панели. Кресло Клинта с силой выбрасывает в воздух, и от неожиданности он даже не кричит.  
Наташа включает рацию снова — всего на несколько секунд.  
— Кейт, — спокойно просит она. — Забери его где-то в квадрате Б7.  
После этого она выдирает провода рации и набирает критическую скорость, следуя приказу Ника Фьюри. Корабль скруллов приближается неумолимо.  
— Это того стоило, Мэтт, — выдыхает Наташа и, потянув штурвал на себя, прикрывает глаза.  
Золотая солнечная вспышка обжигает сквозь ресницы.

**8**

Теперь можно просто слушать море и никого не ждать.  
В открытое окно рвётся сырой солёный запах холодной весны. Рама чуть поскрипывает. Бумажные журавлики не умеют летать — эту очевидную вещь Мапон проверяет раз за разом, слыша, как они падают на мокрую клумбу внизу.  
Сто бумажных журавликов из той, второй тысячи, которую она не успела сложить.  
Теперь они не нужны. Не нужно ей и неожиданно огромное мамино наследство — с десяток квартир, разбросанных по всему миру, и счета в банках. Не нужно соболезнований ни от дяди Фогги, ни от этого урода в кожаном плаще, который даже не осмелился сам прийти — только позвонил.  
У её матери даже нет надгробия с именем, фамилией и датой. Они сделали его для Лихо, а урод в кожаном плаще спрятал её на каком-то сверхсекретном кладбище, назвав только номер могилы — 12121.  
В доме звучат тихие шаги её официального опекуна Исайи — единственного человека, которого хочется слышать. В последние десять дней он не гонит её в школу. Даже со вздохом фабрикует медицинскую справку. Он хотя бы не дотошный и чуткий, и у него приятный спокойный голос — таким в аудиокнигах озвучивают английских джентльменов. Его забота ненавязчива, но ощутима. Даже не получается разозлиться на Исайю, хотя на кого-то очень нужно.  
— Мапон, ты не простудишься? Там дождь и ветер.  
— У меня крепкое здоровье. Это наследственное.  
— Хорошо.  
Та тысяча журавликов, которую она успела закончить, впрочем, тоже не помогла.  
Он садится на диван в гостиной, заматываясь с глухим уютным шорохом в шарф. Прямо на сквозняке. Листает хрустящие исписанные страницы ежедневника.  
— Исайя, — говорит она, выпуская из разбитых ладоней последнего журавлика.  
— Да?  
— У меня сегодня день рождения. Мне четырнадцать.  
Он захлопывает ежедневник почти испуганно, в один момент.  
— Я не знал.  
— Я так и поняла. Исайя, сделай мне подарок.  
— Всё, что угодно.  
— Точно?  
— Честное слово.  
— Поедем в Нью-Йорк, — Мапон соскальзывает с подоконника и морщится, наступая босыми ногами на влажный пол.  
— Но твоя мама…  
— Запретила. Знаю. И папа запретил. Пожалуйста, Исайя. Хотя бы на один день. Очень-очень аккуратно. И ни слова дяде Фогги.  
Он молчит. Мапон закрывает скрипучую раму, щёлкает задвижкой, но в комнате всё равно остаётся запах моря.  
Если не помогают журавлики — нужно пытаться выполнить своё желание самой. Надеяться больше не на кого — разве что на человека, которому доверяла даже мама.  
— Во что я ввязываюсь, — вздыхает Исайя без всякого сопротивления. — Ладно. Я дал слово.  
В тишине опустевшего дома попискивают кнопки его мобильного телефона.

Нью-Йорк — тесный, шумный, пестрящий новыми запахами и множеством чужих языков.  
Мапон то и дело поправляет на переносице новые очки. Гладкие, большие, в тонкой оправе и очень дорогие. Исайя купил их ей в большом магазине, таком пустом, что там звенело эхо.  
— Они зеркальные, сквозь них твои глаза не видно, — пояснил он. — Модель очень распространённая. Так никто не подумает, что ты слепая. Это особая примета, а тебе правда лучше не светиться.  
Зеркальные.  
Пустой звук.  
Дядя Фогги не мог найти папу в этом безумном городе, но Мапон — совсем другое дело. Она слышит всё это странное живое место, которое называют Адской кухней: шум двигателей, голоса и дыхание людей, мягкое топанье бродячих кошек, частый вой тревожный сирен. Где-то в этой бесконечной какофонии должен быть голос отца.  
Исайя мучительно вспоминает все места, которые упоминал Фогги. Они проходят мимо баров, откуда пахнет дешёвым алкоголем, мимо нескольких домов, где живут и работают знакомые и друзья папы. Его голоса, его сердца, его запаха нигде нет — табак, спиртовые маркеры, пыль, свежая типографская краска, металл и даже кровь.  
К вечеру Исайя вспоминает про какой-то заброшенный спортзал. Нью-Йорк пропитывается весенним дождём, ноги, привычные к нагрузкам, гудят от усталости, но Мапон не останавливается и тащит Исайю под локоть вперёд. Она не знает этот город, ей некогда его узнавать — она просто ищет здесь папу.  
Его нужно найти. Рассказать ему, что случилось с мамой, потому что если бы он знал — он бы непременно вернулся, сразу же. Сказать ему, что Мапон всё равно, убийца ли он.  
Нужно просто найти его и забрать домой.  
Или остаться здесь, в Нью-Йорке, рядом с Сорвиголовой. Быть с ним рядом на войне, чтобы та скорее закончилась.  
Так Мапон загадала когда-то давно.  
Она слышит, как дребезжит стекло в раме окна старого здания. Останавливается, вдыхая запах вымытого дождём весеннего города, вслушиваясь в его ритм.  
В этом ритме вдруг слышатся знакомые ноты родного сердца. Тихий, почти бредящий голос, и слов не разобрать.  
— Папа, — вырывается у Мапон.  
Она выпускает рукав Исайи, выныривает из-под зонтика под крупные тяжёлые капли, ускоряет шаг. Капюшон сваливается с её головы, спрятанные волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Джинсы стремительно намокают, неприятно прилипая к ногам, но Мапон ничего не чувствует.  
Она прикасается к старой двери возле дребезжащего стекла. Гладит пальцами круглую облупившуюся ручку. Прислушивается снова.  
Оттуда, изнутри, пахнет потом и окровавленными бинтами, старой бумагой, устойчивым запахом недорогого, не папиного, одеколона и почему-то женскими духами, сладкими и терпкими, как вечерний южный воздух.  
Мапон замирает.  
Шаги Исайи приближаются, будто он чувствует неладное раньше, чем она сама со своим жестоким даром.  
«Мэттью», — говорит женский голос. Низкий, грудной, мягкий. Он сливается со сладким парфюмерным ароматом.  
Кровь ударяет в виски.  
Сердцебиение этой женщины слишком близко к сердцебиению её отца.  
Она называет его по имени так, как называют по имени только…  
Пальцы соскальзывают с дверной ручки. Хватаются за рукав пальто Исайи, сами стискиваются до боли. Он почему-то бежит за ней — разве она бежит?  
Она просто не хочет слышать эти два сердца.  
И не хочет дать услышать своё.  
Мапон приходит в себя на шумном перекрёстке. Исайя надевает на неё капюшон, заправляет под толстовку волосы.  
Вдохнуть очень больно — будто сквозь лёгкие проходит что-то острое.  
«Мэттью».  
Вот почему он не приходил.  
Мапон слышала сотни таких историй.  
В груди становится ещё теснее. Шум чужого, ненавистного города, который отобрал у неё отца, затянул в свой вонючий водоворот её героя, сдавливает голову тисками, и весь мир Мапон сливается в бессмысленный кромешный гул.  
У неё больше нет никого.  
Эта мысль выныривает из нью-йоркского воя, затопившего её изнутри, и следом вдруг наступает благостная тишина. Пауза, которой раньше никогда не было.  
А потом в груди словно разжимается какая-то пружина, о которой никто не знал, и мир вокруг обретает ясность. Наверное, люди пытаются добиться этого медитацией.  
Больше не за что цепляться и не на кого надеяться. Она — сама по себе, и то время, когда защищали и наставляли её, прошло.  
Значит, дальше всё просто. Так неожиданно просто, что получается сделать глубокий вдох.  
— Мапон, — она наконец разбирает в звенящей ясной пустоте голос Исайи. — Ты плачешь?  
— Нет, — собственный голос звучит спокойно и твёрдо, и за это хочется себя уважать. — Я делаю выбор.  
— Подожди, — его узкие ладони ложатся на плечи. — Что-то случилось?  
— Мы больше не ищем Сорвиголову.  
— Мы уезжаем из Нью-Йорка?  
— Нет.  
— Что мы делаем дальше?  
— Исайя, — Мапон вытирает с лица дождевую воду и замолкает на минуту, слушая незнакомую тишину внутри и наслаждаясь ей. — Ты знаешь человека по имени Клинт Бартон?  
— О нет.  
— Знаешь, — заключает она, подхватывая его под локоть. — Мы идём к нему.

— Это ржавая пожарная лестница.  
— Я знаю.  
— Это вторжение в частную собственность.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты уверена, что тебе туда так надо?  
— Я способна преодолеть ржавую лестницу, а со вторжением в частную собственность как-нибудь разберётся мой адвокат.  
Исайя опять вздыхает. Иногда он как будто состоит из вздохов, но это не бесит ни капельки. Просто у него такая жизнь.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Возможно, я ему нужна.  
Мапон хватается за мокрые перила, покрытые хлопьями ржавчины. Трясёт их, проверяя, и гул побеспокоенного железа несётся вверх, и с лестницы срываются залпом капли.  
Когда человек, отобравший у неё мать, звонил сообщить об этом, он обмолвился о её напарнике, который ослеп в том же бою. Обронил эти слова, как роняют мелочь у палатки с мороженым и забывают про неё.  
Слепой Соколиный Глаз. Какой-то скверный оксюморон.  
Если вспомнить всё то, что Мапон слышала о нём, в обрывочных рассказах и невольно услышанных беседах — этому Клинту Бартону сейчас должно быть очень плохо. Человек, который много лет был лучшим из зрячих, оставшийся в одиночестве, списанный со своего поста — наверное, это даже хуже, чем быть четырнадцатилетней девочкой, к которой погибшая мама предусмотрительно приставила адвоката.  
— Может, он вообще покончил с собой? — беспокоится Исайя уже где-то внизу.  
— Нет. У него в квартире бьётся сердце. Возможно, он спит.  
— Ты умеешь вскрывать окна или балконные двери?  
— Я разберусь.  
Вскрывать ничего не приходится. Балконная дверь заперта, но окно на пятом этаже распахнуто настежь, и из комнаты жутко, до тошноты, несёт перегаром и заплесневелой пиццей.  
Мапон поднимает влажную толстовку на нос и перелезает через подоконник в комнату, громко спрыгивая на пол — нарочно, чтобы привлечь хозяина.  
Спящее сердцебиение ускоряется, срываясь с места.  
Он вскакивает со старого продавленного дивана со стонущими пружинами где-то в глубине комнаты, напротив окна. Явно ловкий, спортивный, даже грациозный, но тыкающийся в непривычном мраке в окружающие предметы.  
— Кто здесь? — спрашивает он.  
Это не страх. Люди, которые боятся, которым есть чего бояться, не спят нетрезвыми с открытыми окнами, наверняка имея врагов.  
— Клинт Бартон? — спрашивает Мапон, делая шаг навстречу и отпинывая в сторону коробку от пиццы с гремящими корочками. — Меня зовут Мапон. Мапон Романова.  
— Кто здесь?  
Он её ещё и не слышит.  
Об этом Мапон никто не говорил.  
Она не успевает найти решение, когда затхлый гадкий воздух рассекает звенящий чистый звук выхваченного клинка. Лёгкий, мелодичный и абсолютно безопасный для неё. Будто не только потому, что хозяин квартиры вслепую скорее отрубит себе ногу, если будет пытаться фехтовать среди этого хлама.  
Она выдыхает. Вслушивается в движение клинка, и оно кажется ей похожим на полёт бабочки, и от этого снова становится легко сосредоточиться.  
— Исайя! — кричит она.  
— Тебе уже нужен адвокат?  
За что стоит любить Исайю — он понимает, что орать ей в ответ совершенно не нужно.  
— Нет. Залезай сюда.  
— Во что я ввязался, — снова бормочет он.  
Клинт Бартон замирает напротив неё, дыша алкогольно и неровно. Делает шаг навстречу.  
— Наташа? — спрашивает он наугад.  
Это имя почему-то не причиняет боль, а вселяет силу.  
Исайя интеллигентно причитает на лестнице. Мапон протягивает руку к Клинту, разжимает пальцы, стиснувшие рукоять клинка. Мягко его отбирает.  
Катана.  
Не декоративная дешёвка. Даже не поточный качественный меч. У папы был такой в кабинете, но потом куда-то делся. Как раз перед его отъездом.  
Пальцы Мапон скользят по узорной гарде, по острым лучам солнца, когда Исайя спрыгивает в комнату и шумно отряхивает пальто.  
— Исайя, найди в этом сраче его слуховой аппарат, пожалуйста, — просит Мапон почти без сарказма. — Этому слепому воину нужен наставник.

— Чёрт, почему тут так пахнет кофе?  
— Судя по многочисленным кольцам на кухонном столе, в этой квартире проходила Первая Кофейная Олимпиада.  
— И кто победил?  
— Ещё не ясно. В финал вышли кофеиновая и алкогольная зависимости.  
Мапон негромко и невесело посмеивается в ответ на слова Исайи. Он звенит на кухне пустыми и полупустыми бутылками, сгребает осколки, хлопает шкафами. Она сама сидит рядом с Клинтом Бартоном на старом диване, держа на коленях конфискованную катану.  
Говорить с ним бесполезно — он очень плохо слышит, можно накричаться до хрипоты. Ещё его мучает похмелье, он абсолютно слеп, и всё, что он может — трогать руки Мапон, пытаясь её узнать, касаться её плеча и волос.  
— Ты похожа на Наташу, — бормочет он. — Но Наташа погибла. Или ты всё-таки Наташа?  
Она не затыкает его, не отнимает руку, не отодвигается. Он больше никак не может сейчас её узнать, только прикосновениями.  
— Нашёл, — рапортует Исайя. — В кофейнике!  
— В полном?!  
— В пустом.  
— Аллилуйя.  
Он возвращается в комнату, щёлкает, меняя батарейки. Аккуратно цепляет его на ухо Клинта Бартона и на всякий случай отходит на шаг.  
— Исайя Росс, — первым представляется он, убедившись, что Клинт его слышит. — Ты когда-то навещал меня в больнице.  
— И принёс цветы, — хрипло усмехается Бартон. — Ты передарил их медсестричке?  
— Какая медсестричка взяла бы цветы от щуплого парня, которого навещал загорелый блондин? Ты мне весь больничный испортил.  
Бартон поворачивается к ней. Мапон не дожидается вопроса.  
— Я не Наташа, — говорит она. — Я Романова. Но Мапон.  
Он замолкает, зато его сердце стучит будто прямо о рёбра. Тянется к ней рукой.  
Мапон снимает очки. Кладёт его ладонь на своё лицо.  
Рука у Клинта грубая, ещё невнимательная, мозолистая и в порезах. Пальцы пропахли насквозь кофе, пролитым виски, оружейной смазкой.  
— Ты похожа на свою мать, — говорит он заплетающимся языком. — Я… неплохо знал её на ощупь.  
— Просто не убивай его, — быстро вставляет Исайя.  
Мапон даже не вдумывается — есть вещи, которые для неё не имеют значения и не имеют ценности.  
Важен сейчас этот человек с пальцами, источенными тетивой. Мапон собирает его портрет по осколкам: нетерпимый к жалости и собственной слабости, скорее всего, одинокий или в типичном героическом порыве пославший последних близких. Он сейчас беспомощен, потому что знал краски, потому что он лишён богатства звуков.  
Но случайности не случайны.  
Нью-Йорк — как зачарованный лес. Он впустил маленькую девочку, искавшую защиты в других, а выпускает уже кого-то другого.  
Ту же девочку, поправляет себя Мапон. Ту же, только взрослую.  
— Убийство, — продолжает Исайя, — немного не моя специализация.  
— А похищение человека?  
— Что?  
— Что? — эхом отзывается Клинт.  
— Мы забираем его в Сан-Франциско.  
— Нахера? — вырывается у Бартона.  
— Я научу тебя жить, как живут слепые. Это не так сложно. Даже со слуховым аппаратом. Может, потом придумаем что-нибудь получше.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как живут слепые?  
— Я не вижу с рождения.  
Повисает неловкая, наполненная дождём и очередным вздохом Исайи тишина.  
— Так ты — его дочь, — усмехается Клинт как-то странно. — Мёрдок.  
— Романова, — поправляет Мапон, поднимаясь с дивана и зачехляя катану. — Исайя, помоги собрать всё важное.  
— Лучше бы мы подобрали в Нью-Йорке кота.  
Мёрдоки падают и потом поднимаются, говорил ей отец. Но она так и не упала.  
Мапон сомневается в этом, лишь задевая мокрые коленки джинсов.

Клинт Бартон — это очень, очень шумно.  
Он громко говорит, потому что плохо слышит. Если ему нужно пройтись по дому в одиночку, весь маршрут будет слышен из сада и, пожалуй, даже из магазинчика на углу: он шуршит мозолистыми пальцами по обоям и в такт сбивчивым шагам постоянно твердит «чёртчёртчёрт».  
В спортзале он выбирает слова покрепче.  
Его нужно заново учить держать равновесие, ориентироваться в пространстве, приучать даже к тому, что если закрыть глаза и открыть, ничего не изменится. Его нельзя жалеть — с этим он справляется сам.  
Мапон старается не проявлять снисхождение — таких людей ненужное и бесполезное сочувствие может убить.  
— Не могу больше, — на одной из Клинт садится посреди ринга, тяжело дыша. — Я не понимаю. Не понимаю, где ты. Я стрелок. Я не борец. Так что я теперь утиль, зря ты со мной возишься. На дом небось много задали…  
Мапон останавливается. Подходит ближе. Наклоняет голову, вслушиваясь в отчаянный загнанный стук сердца.  
— Я ничего не смогу тебе дать. Я мог бы научить тебя стрелять, если бы видел сам и если бы ты тоже видела. А так… Я бесполезен. Худшее вложение сил.  
Она присаживается на корточки напротив. Впервые за месяц, что Бартон убивает тишину в доме, дотрагивается до его лица.  
Шрамы. Не поддающееся подсчёту количество переломов носа. Много весёлых мимических морщинок на лбу и у глаз, меньше — возрастных, хоть он немолод. Злая колючая щетина, которую Мапон на дух не переносит, но ему она идёт — он и сам такой же ершистый.  
— Ты боец, — строго говорит она. — Твои шрамы это доказывают.  
— Большое дело — шрамы.  
— Не такое уж и маленькое. Прекрати себя жалеть. Я слышу твои движения, ты не только стрелял.  
— Было дело. Давно и неправда.  
— Ты фехтовальщик?  
— Я был Ронином.  
— А та катана — твоя? Семь слоёв стали, солнце на цуге?  
— Я уже потом купил её у одного слепого старика. Сказал, что трофей времён Второй Мировой.  
— Соврал.  
— Новодел?  
— Наоборот. Исайя таскал её на экспертизу. Стоит бешеных денег.  
— Я бешеные и отдал.  
Мапон поднимается. Идёт за бутылкой воды, оставленной в углу ринга. Возвращается, садится напротив, скрестив ноги, и пьёт.  
— Давай заключим договор, — предлагает она.  
— Какой?  
— Я хочу научиться фехтовать и хочу эту катану. Я не знаю, почему, но она мне очень понравилась. Так ты мне и заплатишь за все мои адские муки.  
— Я могу отдать её тебе хоть сейчас.  
— Меня никто не научит ей правильно размахивать.  
Бартон задумывается. Его сердце бьётся размеренно, глубоко, гулко. Проводит ладонью по лицу.  
— Хитрая, — заключает он. — Какая же хитрая. Как Наташа. Хочешь, чтобы у меня был стимул бороться с собственной беспомощностью?  
— Чудеса догадливости, — хвалит Мапон с усталостью в голосе.  
— Хорошо, — вдруг соглашается Клинт и протягивает ей руку.  
Мапон пожимает её. Замечает, что мозоли сходят — можно пытаться учить его читать.  
— В конце концов, так будет честно по отношению ко всем, — он пожимает плечами и встаёт, похрустывая своими немолодыми косточками.  
— К кому?  
— К тебе, потому что ты зачем-то тянешь меня со дна. К тому старику, который говорил, что когда-нибудь я передам эту катану достойному наследнику, но наследниками я не обзавёлся. И к твоей маме. Она… Просила присмотреть за тобой. Но присматривать — это теперь как-то не про меня.  
Он облокачивается на канаты, стоя к Мапон спиной, по какой-то старой привычке пряча лицо.  
— Мапон, — говорит он непривычно негромко. — Это было последнее, что я слышал от Наташи. Твоё имя.  
В том, как он произносит имя её матери, есть тайная отболевшая память и нежность. Спрашивать об этом вовсе нет нужды.  
Мапон поднимается на ноги. Разминается.  
— Тогда договорились, — ровно отзывается она. — Ещё раунд.

Бартон перестаёт чертыхаться при каждом шаге через три месяца.  
Это лето жаркое, но Мапон, выводя его на улицу, всё равно надевает безрукавку с капюшоном и подаренные Исайей очки. Колоритный обросший Клинт с тростью привлекает достаточно внимания — пусть хоть один из них не выглядит слепым.  
— Дурацкий город, — бормочет Клинт.  
— Научишься в нём ориентироваться — научишься жить в любом другом. Тебе даже проще. У тебя нет постоянной шумовой завесы, которую приходится фильтровать.  
— Если я сниму слуховой аппарат, будет вообще красота.  
— Не утрируй. Я начинаю понимать, почему ты одинок.  
Клинт усмехается. По-настоящему, не от тоски. Научился к середине лета.  
Он уже меньше жалеет себя, лучше держит удар и немного, неохотно читает. Зато бессмысленной любовью любит телевизор и постоянно включает гремучие плоские боевики. Мапон не сразу догадывается, что половину из них Клинт просто знает наизусть.  
С моря веет спокойным утренним теплом незлого восходящего солнца. Она садится на парапет на набережной; он облокачивается рядом, неловко стукаясь тростью о бетон. Долго молчит.  
— Зачем вообще нужны очки?  
— Кто-то их носит, чтобы не смущать окружающих. Кто-то — чтобы не привлекать раздражающего внимания к слепым глазам.  
— А ты…  
— Я похожа на человека, которому не всё равно, смущаются ли окружающие?  
— Вообще-то, нет.  
— Ты ещё что-то хотел спросить?  
— Ты купила мне круглые очки, потому что…  
— Потому что, — обрезает Мапон, стаскивая свои и подставляя лицо солнцу.  
Она и сама не знает, почему именно круглые.  
— Не хочешь говорить о нём?  
— Это так же бестактно, как если бы я спросила, почему ты одинок.  
— Потому что я болван.  
От неожиданности Мапон чуть не роняет очки, протирая их краем безрукавки. Клинт понимает её заминку — и смеётся.  
Он, наверное, когда-то был очень весёлым. И ещё непременно будет. Это в её руках.  
— Была женщина, которая ушла от меня, потому что ей нужен был кто-то другой, надёжнее, — говорит Клинт очень просто, перечисляя свои неудачи, как сорта пиццы в заказе. — Была та, которая даже умудрилась выйти за меня, но тоже не сложилось. Была хорошая, но не моя. Я ей изменял.  
Мапон подавляет сиюсекундный порыв ткнуть его ломаным носом в парапет.  
— Потом была ещё одна. Слишком молоденькая и похожая на меня. И вот тогда я понял, что ей точно не буду портить жизнь. Она пыталась ухаживать за мной, когда я ослеп, но всё это могло вылиться в отношения и…  
— И ты её прогнал.  
— Да.  
— Болван, — заключает Мапон, слезая с парапета и облокачиваясь рядом. Надевает очки.  
— А почему у тебя нет друзей-ровесников? Потому что ты их только бьёшь и цитируешь своего Мураками?  
— Это был Юкио Мисима.  
— Прости. У меня старческий склероз.  
— Или недостаток образования. Нет, не поэтому. Как думаешь, много кто хочет дружить со слепой умной девочкой, которая может разбить лицо?  
— У некоторых умных слепых, разбивающих лица, есть друзья. Просто ты скучная и слишком взрослая.  
— Вот это новость!  
Клинт снова смеётся. Подхватывает её под локоть и идёт дальше, пытаясь ориентироваться сам и постукивая тросточкой по асфальту.  
— В мире есть куча интересных вещей, — говорит он. — Танцы. Бары. Какие-нибудь клубы по интересам. Рок-концерты. Азартные игры, в конце концов. А ты тратишь свою молодость на слепого со слуховым аппаратом. Безмерно перспективно.  
— В бары меня ещё не пускают. Остальное мне или не было особо интересно, или слепую там странно встретят.  
— Но ты не очень похожа на слепую.  
В его голосе сквозит хитрая мальчишеская улыбка. Мапон останавливается, почувствовав, как оживает человек, ещё в марте походивший на развалину. У него снова появляется вкус к жизни, и с чего бы?  
С идеи научить малолетку какой-нибудь бесполезной ерунде.  
Но в этом случае ерунда перестаёт быть бесполезной.  
— У вас есть тут где-нибудь спортклуб с бильярдом? Или бар со столом, куда тебя пустят днём? — бодро спрашивает Клинт.  
Мапон медлит. Вспоминает спортивный бар неподалёку, где она иногда покупала во время прогулок сок и горячий сэндвич. Там точно есть бильярдный стол, и это, пожалуй, даже приятно: звучный перестук катающихся по сукну шаров, запах лакового дерева и мела.  
— Есть одно место, — отвечает она. — Пойдём.

**9**

У них с Мэттом было больше общего, чем хотелось бы, но жизненный итог оказался разным.  
Клинт даже не говорит себе, что его рано подводить.  
Слепой и глухой, имевшие множество друзей и ещё больше — врагов, менявшие женщин почти с одинаковой скоростью и однажды делившие одну, совершавшие подвиги и ошибки и в итоге угодившие в западню — вот только каждый в свою.  
Потеряв зрение, Клинт потерял всё.  
Потеряв свои принципы, Мэтт потерял себя.  
Ещё ничего не зная, Клинт встречал его в Нью-Йорке несколько раз — двум героям трудно не столкнуться, живя в одном городе. Мэтт почти всегда или находился в переделке, или было ясно, что он только-только из неё вылез — и никогда, никогда он не был один. Клинт видел его с бывшей женой — как её? Милли? Мила? С Электрой. С Тифозной Мэри. Снова с Электрой. Иногда Мэтта сопровождал чернявый парнишка-подросток.  
Если бы Клинт знал, что Мёрдока ждут в Сан-Франциско, и если бы знал, кто его ждёт — наверное, привёз бы самолично, предварительно знатно вправив мозги методом интенсивного массажа лица.  
Вот только потом Сорвиголова исчез. В тот день, когда впервые убил. Он сделал это на глазах у толпы, и Нью-Йорк вздрогнул, и зашёлся в истерике — как же так, герой посмел обагрить руки кровью! И хоть одна сволочь, хоть одна, вспомнила где-нибудь, что за кекс этот Уилсон Фиск? Бен Урих не в счёт — в газетном переполохе его статья, напоминавшая обо всём, что новообращённый убийца сделал для города, просто утонула.  
Ну и дурак, что исчез, устало думает Клинт, лёжа в ночной темноте с бесполезно открытыми глазами и крутя в пальцах снятый слуховой аппарат. Нашлись бы те, кто протянул руку помощи, подставил плечо, отстоял имя. Да Клинт сам бы за него поручился, что уж. Этот пунктик Мёрдока — не убивать ни при каких обстоятельствах — стал настолько трудновыполним с его жизнью и с озлоблением окружающего мира, что такого следовало ожидать рано или поздно. У этого слепого дурака было, куда вернуться, и есть до сих пор, а он не возвращается. И Мапон приходится цацкаться с другим слепым дураком.  
Мёрдок не заслужил такой дочери.  
И не заслужил Наташи.  
А сам Клинт не заслужил того, чтобы Наташа его спасала.  
Все молодцы.  
Клинт откладывает слуховой аппарат, нащупав тумбочку, и закрывает глаза. Ни черта не меняется. Мира нет что с открытыми, что с закрытыми глазами, он черен и тих.  
А эта девочка пытается его вернуть.  
Что они в неё вложили? Что имели сами. Будь у Клинта дети, он бы, наверное, тоже научил их драться. У Мапон поставлен удар, она знает множество приёмов — наследство обоих родителей. Вот только дерётся она не как Нат и не как Мэтт. Одна никогда не дожидалась, пока припрут к стене, второй никогда не бросался на человека первым. Мапон изменчива. Она сначала вслушивается, изучает, наблюдает всеми своими чувствами, и только потом подстраивается под противника. Клинт понимает это с каждым днём всё лучше — её трудно провести. Если и удаётся, она всё равно всеми силами стремится выиграть бой, встать на ноги, выкрутиться из захвата, и не делает ему поблажек. Маленький дьявол способен разбить ему на тренировке губу, засадить кулаком в скулу так, что темнота перед глазами плывёт.  
Вот только после этого, всё ещё строя из себя строгого и недовольного учителя, она притаскивает перекись, пластырь, пакет со льдом и не разводит всяких сложных бесед.  
Они смогли научить Мапон не только войне, но и любви.  
А потом оба оставили.  
Клинт ощупывает пластырь на носу и горько усмехается.  
Теперь он любит ночь. Можно лежать в одиночестве, одним движением руки уничтожив почти весь внешний мир, и думать тоскливые мысли. Может, бродил бы до рассвета по дому, если бы не Мапон и Исайя, которые чутко спят и вскакивают по будильнику рано утром. Ещё можно неубедительно врать себе, что ничего не видишь из-за темноты, ничего не слышишь из-за тишины, ничего не можешь, потому что устал. Утром, правда, кто-то неизменно разрушает эту иллюзию, вкладывая в руку слуховой аппарат, и страшное начинается опять.  
Клинт где-то слышал, что в ампутированных конечностях есть фантомные боли. Оказывается, не только.  
Иногда его пальцы натягивают фантомную тетиву, а слепые глаза находят фантомные цели.  
Он ждёт этого момента, лёжа в грёбаной темноте, перекручивая очередную неудобную противную тему. Думает, почему Мапон не говорит об отце, неуловимо меняя интонации. Клинт догадывается, но спросить об этом в лоб не может.  
На сей раз его ночные бдения прерывает Исайя. Настойчиво суёт в ладонь слуховой аппарат, и Клинт надевает его, не пытаясь оторваться от подушки.  
— Доброе утро, — привычно-вежливо говорит Исайя.  
— Смешная свежая шутка.  
— Сам знаешь — будешь ныть, наша девочка будет злой на тренировке.  
— Когда ты так говоришь, я чувствую себя то ли в гейской семье, то ли в том придурковатом французском фильме про двух идиотов, которые носились не со своим ребёнком.  
— Знаю. Но ты хотя бы реагируешь на это. Кстати…  
— Что?  
— Где ты пропадаешь вечерами с нашей девочкой?  
Клинт стонет.  
— Я научил её играть в бильярд, — говорит он поскрипывающему по комнате Исайе. Тот застывает, явно воображая слепую с кием. — Ну а что? Ей понравилось.  
Исайя молчит, и утро становится чуть добрее.  
— Ладно, — он наконец издаёт свой коронный вздох. — Это ещё не самое безумное, что я слышал. Только никакого алкоголя и игр на деньги.  
Клинт благоразумно кивает и ничего не говорит.

Когда у тебя есть с кем-то маленький секрет на двоих — это весело.  
Особенно весело, если он превращается в традицию: выигранные в бильярд мелкие суммы Мапон тратит на мороженое для себя и выпивку для Клинта. Только их, ни цента больше.  
Каждый раз Клинт покаянно думает, что отец из него вышел бы так себе, но ему очень нравится открывать новые стороны жизни для чужой дочери. В конце концов, она почти взрослая: у неё взрослые суждения, взрослые книжки, взрослые увлечения.  
Да и разливное пиво в спортбаре вкусное.  
Даже алкоголь Мапон использует как тренировку: заставляет его различать оттенки вкуса и запаха, описывать еле выпуклую картинку на бокале, определять примерную температуру. Для всего этого у Клинта не всегда находятся слова, но он очень старается.  
К середине осени его потемневшая жизнь вдруг переполняется массой новых впечатлений и ассоциаций.  
Его любимый сорт пива в баре отдаёт не только свежим солодом, но и ириской, и мёдом, и чуть-чуть имбирём, и его вкуснее пить из стекла потоньше — из такого тут бокалы без рисунка, с тяжёлым гладким дном. Лучше просить наливать в тот же бокал — привкус моющего средства пиво совсем не красит. Мапон, играя, мало жестикулирует, никогда не размахивает руками, движется так, будто это не развлечение, а ещё один вид единоборства. Клинт безошибочно угадывает, когда к ней можно подходить, а когда — нет, по лёгким колебаниям нагретого и плотного воздуха бара.  
Столько всего он раньше не замечал и не оценивал…  
Мапон садится напротив, стучит о столик вазочкой с мороженым, ставит перед Клинтом его любимое пиво. Она сегодня очень весёлая — то ли сказывается долгое отсутствие зануды Исайи, то ли приличный выигрыш. Всё лучше, чем хмурая надсмотрщица на домашнем ринге.  
Наверное, он всё-таки может чему-то научить Мапон. Например, душевно ругаться матом и играть на деньги. Или снова радоваться жизни.  
Он её этому уже учит.  
Клинт, накрыв ладонью пиво, тянет носом воздух, не дожидаясь обычного вопроса.  
— Клубничное и ванильное, — говорит он. — Мята есть, но не очень свежая.  
— Точно, — подтверждает Мапон. — Молодец.  
Она касается пальцами края стеклянной тарелки под вазочкой, вымытой для постоянных клиентов до такого скрипа. Клинт нащупывает шершавый, царапающий, подсохший по краям листик мяты, теребит его в пальцах — и решает, что сжевать его человеку без обострённых чувств вполне можно.  
— Я всё хотел спросить, — начинает он, подув на плотную, душистую пену. — Куда ты дела Исайю?  
— Он в Коста-Рике.  
— Почему?  
— Прочитал твою медицинскую карту, — она издаёт короткий, совсем Наташин смешок и начинает есть мороженое. — Всю. Да, теперь мы знаем твои самые неудобные тайны прошлого и твои самые жуткие неудачи, но это неплохой педагогический ход.  
Хочется то ли закрыть лицо рукой, то ли подавиться пивом насмерть, но Клинт почему-то смеётся.  
— Он уехал подальше, впечатлившись?  
Мапон не торопится отвечать. Глухо позвякивает длинная ложечка — очень трудно расслышать, как она ест, слишком хорошее воспитание. Но тающее мороженое очевидно важнее обсуждения многотомной карты Клинта, где травматологи смело могли передавать друг другу приветы на полях.  
— Твоя проблема с глазами — штука неоперабельная, — говорит она наконец, шурша салфеткой.  
— А то я не знал.  
Вкус пива немного тускнеет.  
Мапон выскребает вазочку ложкой. Отставляет её в сторону.  
— Зато твоя проблема со слухом сейчас решается, — вдруг говорит она что-то непонятное и неправдоподобное, но тут же приправляет всё это сверху внятной суровой реальностью. — Но это больно и дорого. Стоит как двухкомнатная квартира в Коста-Рике.  
Пиво вдруг тянется медленнее. Большой телевизор, передающий с помехами бейсбольный матч, слегка хрипит и притихает.  
Клинт ставит бокал на стол. Перекатывает во рту глоток пива, стараясь переварить услышанное, поверить давно изменившему слуху и перестать поправлять слуховой аппарат. О ценах на квартиры в Коста-Рике он не догадывается, но есть заброшенная квартира в Нью-Йорке, можно продать её. Хватит? Не хватит? Кому нужна эта забытая берлога в неприятном месте?  
— И? — сам не замечая, спрашивает Клинт вслух.  
— И я подумала: а нахрена мне двухкомнатная квартира в Коста-Рике?…  
Он не понимает. Сознание никак не складывает два и два, а если и складывает, то выходит три.  
— У тебя есть двухкомнатная квартира в Коста-Рике? — рассеянно спрашивает он.  
— Была, — очень просто отвечает Мапон. — Мама мне оставила кое-что. Фехтовальщик, который слышит лучше боксёрской груши, будет мне полезнее.  
Клинт сидит молча несколько минут.  
Не верит.  
Хочет выругать её прямо тут за очередной порыв бессмысленной благотворительности.  
— Дура что ли? — вылетает у него в замешательстве.  
— Не за что, — насмешливо говорит Мапон. — К первому ноября собери всё нужное в больницу, я договорилась.  
Клинт тянется к её рукам и сжимает их с благодарностью и нежностью. У неё мягкие ладони, жёсткие костяшки бойца и никаких мозолей от оружия — только одна, от кия, в крошках мела, и Клинту впервые становится жаль до слёз, что у него нет своей дочери и что Мапон приходится делать такое для чужого мужчины, а не для родного отца.

Однажды ночью, в больнице, Клинт распахивает глаза и вдруг осознаёт: наступило спокойствие. Ему больше ничто не страшно.  
Он не видит и никогда не будет видеть. Он ещё не слышит, и тугая повязка сдавливает голову, и ворочать ей на плоской больничной подушке неудобно. И вроде нельзя.  
Но мир никуда не исчезает.  
Есть острый запах медицинского спирта, дезинфицирующих составов, чего-то хлорного и будто бы чистого до скрипа, аромат духов медсестер — только так он их и различает, сладко-черничную, озоновую и бергамотовую. Есть грубоватая простыня под ладонью. Есть книги на тумбочке, которые можно открыть в любое время суток и медленно вести пальцами по строчкам, если надоест думать и подводить промежуточные итоги жизни. Их принесла Мапон, поэтому приходится отвлекаться не на детективные истории, а на Гессе и Мисиму. Есть разноцветный вкус сочных карамелек в хрустящих скользких фантиках, рассыпанных по тумбочке её же рукой — яблоко, ежевика, апельсин и лайм. От лаймовых хочется текилы, но пить, говорят, разрешат только к Рождеству. Есть пузатая бутылка свежего гранатового сока с рифлёной крышечкой и ломкие, тающие во рту хлебцы с колючими цельными зёрнышками, которые притащил помешанный на здоровом образе жизни Исайя. Есть таблетки — раньше они были бы безвкусными, а сейчас горчат и оставляют на языке песчаный след, если не проглотить их быстро.  
Есть сам Исайя, приходящий рано утром и иногда по вечерам, придвигающий к кровати стул, пичкающий его своими витаминами и полезными продуктами. Он пахнет молоком, строгим безликим приятным парфюмом, и неизбежно ободряюще похлопывает его по плечу.  
Есть Мапон. Со своими мёрдоковскими руками и короткими ногтями без лака, с бодрящим запахом шампуня и длинными щекотными волосами. Край больничной койки, когда она приходит, прогибается и напрягается.  
В тёмном мире Клинта Бартона больше нет двух вещей: пустоты и страха.  
Пока он лежит в клинике, где ему сделали операцию, всё кругом окрашивается в специальные цвета для незрячих и приходит в небывалое равновесие.  
Клинт понимает это, проснувшись за несколько часов до того, как ему должны снять повязку. Глубоко вдыхает — и улыбается.  
Ему не страшно. Совсем.  
Даже если он вдруг не услышит больше ничего, у него всё равно останется целый мир.

Когда повязки наконец снимают, и из звона тишины и комариного писка рождается новый слух Клинта, Мапон держит его за руку.  
Это очень странно: как будто много лет он тонул, барахтался в толще воды в узком колодце, и вдруг вынырнул. Клинт зачем-то жмурится, встряхивая головой, и звуки вдруг раскрываются, обретают оттенки, знакомятся с ним. Стук каблучков черничной медсестры в коридоре, заикающийся грохот отбойного молотка на улице, где срочно ремонтируют дорогу, шорох волос Мапон по наброшенному больничному халату.  
— Привет, — говорит она с улыбкой, и это первое слово в новом звучащем мире. — Привыкнешь.  
Клинт даже не сразу отвечает — всё щупает и щупает свои уши, не веря, что этот громкий объёмный мир слышен ему без аппарата, пытается найти его привычную загогулину.  
Мапон ловит его за руку, опускает её вниз и смеётся.  
Клинт вдруг осознаёт, что ещё ни разу не слышал её искреннего, свободного смеха.  
— Это стоило квартиры в Коста-Рике, — говорит она.  
— Это что-то…  
— Странное? Невероятное? Слишком много звуков?  
— Всё сразу.  
Он накрывает её ладонь своей. Хочет сказать что-то важное и недопустимое, не сразу понимая, что именно. Потом просто потрясённо и благодарно молчит.  
Фраза «Я хотел бы, чтобы у меня была такая дочь» — не то, что следует говорить Мапон.  
Она почему-то смеётся всё громче — и дверь палаты вдруг скрипуче распахивается.  
— С выздоровлением, — с небывалым чувством произносит Исайя, наслаждаясь моментом. — Я ждал этого случая почти двадцать лет.  
На колени Клинта обрушивается водянистый запах лилий в морщинистой мягкой бумаге. От неожиданности и возмущения он чихает. Мапон заливисто хохочет, раскачивая койку и прикрывая рот руками.  
— Какая медсестра симпатичнее? — спрашивает Клинт, отходя от шока.  
— Не имеет значения, — задыхаясь, сообщает Мапон. — Он у всех встречных девушек уточнил, в какой палате ты лежишь.

Мапон исполняется пятнадцать.  
Они празднуют это втроём, чокаясь стаканами с апельсиновым соком — очередной повод слегка недолюбливать Исайю. Клинт уверен, что никогда не устанет ехидничать с ним напоказ, хотя наедине давно заключён братский мир. Иначе никак нельзя — оба с каждым днём всё сильнее нервничают за Мапон. Исайя после больницы открывает Клинту тревожный секрет о том, почему Мёрдок изначально уехал в Нью-Йорк — оказывается, за ней почему-то может прийти Рука. Кажется, он знает даже больше, но хватает и этого предупреждения.  
Теперь они часто заводят одну и ту же тему, когда Мапон уезжает на занятия: пытаются выяснить, что звучит страшнее — далёкая Рука или вероятные ровесники-поклонники с гормональной бурей. Клинт настаивает на том, что любого, кто обидит Мапон, он будет готов убить; Исайя меланхолично отвечает, что на всякий случай будет готов защищать в суде обоих, потому что «их девочка» умеет за себя постоять.  
Наверное, пятнадцатилетние подростки сейчас закатывают крутые вечеринки, особенно если живут в большом собственном доме, думает Клинт, и ему даже как-то жаль, что Мапон отмечает день рождения с двумя неудачниками и с единственным звонком из Нью-Йорка от дяди Фогги. Но её это не расстраивает. Будто так и нужно, будто это — правильно. Она даже оговаривается, роняет слова «семейный праздник» и не замечает этого.  
Странная, конечно, семья: слепой бывший стрелок, осиротевшая драчливая девочка и сдержанный рассудительный юрист, который здесь непонятно как выживает. Но представить их порознь уже невозможно.  
Клинт старается не вспоминать, что в его жизни был кто-то ещё, неотвязно следовавший за ним. Теперь мысль о том, что он сам прогнал этого человека, стала невыносимой.  
Он вслушивается в то, как Мапон вскрывает подарочную упаковку, как достаёт подарок Исайи. Нормальный подарок для пятнадцатилетней девочки, обожающей аудиокниги — новый плеер с хорошими наушниками.  
Но у Клинта подарок лучше.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он Мапон, когда та заканчивает возиться с плеером и обнимать Исайю.  
У его подарка нет упаковки. Он протягивает его Мапон, даёт прикоснуться к гладким ножнам, к узорной цуге, вслушивается в то, как перехватывает у неё дыхание — и вздёргивает руку с катаной прежде, чем тоненькие пальцы охватывают рукоять.  
— С этого дня, о сэнсей, — весело говорит Клинт, когда она машинально подпрыгивает по-девчачьи, пытаясь дотянуться за катаной, — я буду твоим сэнсеем.

Мапон сама похожа на катану, запавшую ей в душу — семь слоёв стали, солнце на цуге. Его лучи почувствует только тот, кому она дастся в руки.  
Учить её непривычно, но приятно. Она текучая, быстрая и хлёсткая, как и выбранное оружие, умеет двигаться одновременно резко и тихо, но, должно быть, испытывает почти то же, что Клинт в начале своего обучения у неё. Интересно, что всё-таки сложнее — учиться от оружия к руке или от руки к оружию?  
Ей легко даётся держать дистанцию — пространство Мапон чувствует идеально, и у неё есть что-то, что хочется назвать интуицией боя. Она легко учит стойки, безошибочно наклоняя деревянный бокен кончиком к горлу Клинта. Иногда кажется, что когда-то очень давно Мапон уже учили сражаться катаной — у неё не возникает сложностей с разучиванием основных ударов и блоков по отдельности, она почти сразу выполняет их правильно. Но вот техника у неё пляшет, прихрамывая. Первое время она постоянно выставляет локти и по-кошачьи шипит, получая по ним; потом пытается одновременно атаковать и защищаться, и в итоге огребает снова. Клинту сначала трудно понять, в чём именно Мапон ошибается — он привык видеть оружие, а не слышать его, и знает сталь лучше дерева, но вскоре он привыкает и к этому. Различает шершавый дробный стук неуверенного поспешного блока, неловкие колеблющиеся попытки финтов, внезапную перемену настроя и сбои ритма — будто в Мапон борются два разных человека. Один — она сама, привыкшая внимательно изучать противника в рукопашной, определять после первых же ударов слабые места и проколы в защите, хладнокровно угадывающая линию поведения и не дающая загнать себя в угол. Другой — кто-то резкий и отчаянный, гибкий, но забывающий об обороне напрочь. Этот другой неподконтролен, он часто берёт верх после серии пропущенных ударов, лезет вперёд безжалостно и напористо, и дыхание Мапон в такие моменты становится безукоризненно правильным и злым. Никаких финтов и комбинаций — чистая агрессия, оставляющая на теле Клинта гематомы, но не дающая ей шанса на окончательную победу, потому что это — не её стиль.  
Бороться с этим тяжелее всего. Приходится заставлять Мапон собрать всё упрямство в кулак, включить привычное внимание и холодный расчёт каждого движения, постоянно напоминать, что оружие — естественное продолжение её руки, и никак иначе. Заставить её чувствовать деревянный клинок, который она понимает хуже стальной катаны и единственного привычного ранее оружия.  
День за днём. Месяц за месяцем.  
Количество сломанных бокенов переваливает за сотню, когда Мапон окончательно находит свой ритм смертельного танца в темноте. Её трудно поймать, от неё тяжело укрыться даже самому Клинту, изучившему её до последнего выдоха в бою, её удары туповато свистящим бокеном точны и чисты, а блоки уверенны и превращаются в контратаку почти незаметно.  
Теперь, кружа в поединке в спортзале, Клинт постоянно ловит себя на мысли, что гордится ученицей.

Клинт хочет отдать катану Мапон насовсем в её восемнадцатый день рождения.  
Но, когда он вопреки тихим возмущениям Исайи ставит на праздничный стол текилу и говорит, что их девочке пора научиться пить алкоголь, дребезжит дверной звонок.  
Из Нью-Йорка прилетает дядя Фогги, на котором Мапон повисает с радостными выкриками, шумно его расцеловывает и едва даёт войти в дом. За всё время, что Клинт провёл в Сан-Франциско, Нельсон являлся сюда дважды — один раз в летние каникулы Мапон, в другой раз на Рождество. Но он часто звонил и всегда был в курсе её жизни. Восемнадцатилетие названой племянницы уважаемый адвокат, видимо, не мог пропустить, несмотря ни на какие срочные и денежные дела.  
Клинт мучается с тугой пробкой, когда Нельсон кладёт на стол что-то длинное и узкое в футляре. Он с испугом думает, что это может быть меч, ревниво ощупывает коробку незаметным жестом.  
Нет, слишком узкая.  
— У меня для тебя особенный подарок, — говорит Нельсон важным голосом. — От известного нью-йоркского мастера.  
Мапон шуршит обёрточной бумагой, пока Клинт разливает текилу по стопкам. Достаёт что-то деревянное. Взвешивает на руке.  
— Слишком тяжёлый кий, — удивлённо говорит она. — И породу дерева не знаю.  
Клинт перехватывает его — и вправду, тяжеловат. Пропускает между пальцев гладкое, отполированное, а не обмазанное дешёвым лаком дерево без единого дефекта. Под подушечками обнаруживается странная насечка. Он сначала тянет его в две стороны, после неудачи решает крутануть узкую часть — и с негромким приятным щелчком две половинки кия расходятся.  
Клинт проворачивает тонкие утяжелённые половинки в своих руках. Как дубинки.  
Для мужика — сложновато. В девичьи руки должно лечь идеально.  
— Это не кий, — поясняет он, хотя Мапон всё уже поняла.  
Она забирает кий. Сама скручивает его и раскручивает. Вертит половинки в пальцах со свистом.  
— Пожалуйста, — произносит она в сторону дяди Фогги, снова превращая оружие в безобидный спортивный инвентарь. — Скажи мне, что это — его подарок.  
В комнате повисает тишина, и Клинт жалеет, что не может определить ложь по стуку сердца.  
— Это его подарок, — ровно произносит Нельсон на выдохе.  
Она молчит и поднимает стопку с хрустящим кисло-солёным краем.  
Клинт придерживает катану до выпускного Мапон и не может объяснить ни себе, ни Исайе, почему.

Вопросы образования с Клинтом не обсуждают. Впрочем, решение ему известно: Мапон собирается взять тайм-аут на год после напряжённой учёбы, выдохнуть и подыскать спортивную академию. Стать тренером для детей с особенностями.  
И Клинт, и Исайя всецело это одобряют.  
После окончания школы в жизни Мапон многое меняется. Она избавляется от строгих неудобных шмоток, в которых ходила в школу, расстаётся с тростью, быстро обрывает последние контакты с бывшими одноклассниками и привыкает по утрам сидеть в одиночестве, заткнув уши плеером и спокойно слушая аудиокниги. Клинт догадывается, что Мапон стоит на грани важного решения, куда сложнее, чем те, что обычно принимают её ровесницы. Те хотят мальчика, платьице и машину; Мапон ничего из этого не нужно.  
Она, пребывая наедине с собой, размышляет о чём-то очень важном и явно пытается от этого удержаться.  
Однажды она говорит, что Исайю здесь больше ничто не держит, да и Клинт может жить самостоятельно, но они в один голос отказываются уходить — разве что Исайя чаще отлучается в Нью-Йорк по делам. Ни у кого не получается поверить, что Мапон стала взрослой и в некоторых вещах способна разобраться не хуже их самих.  
Однажды утром, после завтрака вдвоём, Клинт бродит по притихшему дому в одиночестве. У него есть выбор, который он не может сделать: ему кажется, что он знает, о чём думает Мапон, но не может ни подтолкнуть её, ни удержать. Есть вещи, не сделав которых, будешь жалеть всю жизнь, но весь смысл отъезда Мёрдока, по словам Исайи, был в том, чтобы уберечь дочь и Наташу. Наташу — не вышло. Позволить Мапон подставиться под удар теперь втройне безответственно.  
Над Сан-Франциско, судя по слишком свежему воздуху и порывам ветра, собирается летний шторм. Значит, небо вот-вот взорвётся барабанно-дробным дождём и раскатами грома.  
Виброзвонок мобильного в кармане Клинт поначалу принимает за один из них.  
— Где Мапон? — спрашивает нервный голос Исайи.  
— Сидит в гостиной. Слушает романы Симодзавы.  
— Точно?  
— Да.  
Исайя начинает говорить очень тихо, и его голос переплетается с начавшимся дождём.  
— Я был с Фогги, когда он нас подловил на углу. Он выглядел очень плохо. Краше в гроб кладут. Он сказал, чтобы Фогги убирался из Нью-Йорка подальше, а мы покинули Сан-Франциско, на всякий случай. Сказал, что скоро разберётся с одной проблемой, но другая сильнее него. Рука может дотянуться везде.  
— Вот как, — отвечает Клинт.  
В этих словах ему мерещится что-то, больше похожее на завещание, нежели на предупреждение.  
— Что мне делать? — спрашивает Исайя.  
— Пока оставайся в Нью-Йорке.  
Клинт вешает трубку. Стоит на месте, слушая дальние раскаты грома. Идёт в гостиную.  
Пластиковая дужка наушников елозит по распущенным длинным волосам — они висят у Мапон на шее. Сама она глубоко дышит, будто пытается медитировать, но всё ещё сидит на диване.  
Клинт останавливается у неё за спиной. Кладёт руки на хрупкие, но сильные девичьи плечи.  
— Мне кажется, я умею читать твои мысли, — произносит она как-то хрипло.  
— Не уверен.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я зря продала квартиру в Коста-Рике? У меня ещё есть апартаменты в Будапеште, Москве, Рио-де-Жанейро…  
— Я хочу сказать, что Ронин должен вернуться в Нью-Йорк.  
Шторм подходит ближе. Клинту кажется, что гроза вот-вот разобьёт оконное стекло.  
— Какой ты теперь, к чёрту, Ронин, — Мапон коротко усмехается, сжимая его пальцы. — В Нью-Йорк вернётся настоящий Сёгун. И у него будет войско, пусть и всего из одного человека.

**10**

— Я совсем не удивлён, — вздыхает Исайя, встречая их у аэропорта.  
— Почему ты не спрашиваешь, во что ввязался?  
— Потому что уже давно всё понял. Судьба у меня такая.  
Они набиваются втроём в урчащее, пропахшее дешёвым бензином такси. По его крыше рокочет крупный дождь, и Мапон рассеянно думает, что в этом городе не бывает другой погоды и она ему очень идёт. Исайя рассказывает Клинту, что поменялось в Нью-Йорке, описывает новые здания. Говорит, что дядя Фогги улетел рано утром вместе с семьёй — они разминулись часа на четыре.  
— Меня беспокоит, как мы поместимся все в одной квартире, — задумчиво выдаёт Клинт, бессознательно барабаня в такт дождю по коленке.  
— Я снял соседнюю.  
— Это же помойка.  
— Всё меняется, Клинт. Там хороший ремонт. А вот у тебя наверняка помойка. Зря вы не дали мне там убраться четыре года назад. Жаль, что вы не сможете оценить космические пейзажи из плесени и грибов, выросших на остатках пиццы.  
Мапон заранее предвкушает аромат описанного Исайей и брезгливо высовывает язык.  
Она пытается вслушаться в город, но не слышит того, кого ищет. Осиротевшая девочка не могла простить его в четырнадцать; взрослая дочь готова встать с ним плечом к плечу.  
Она — воин.  
И должна же, чёрт побери, сработать та тысяча журавликов, которую она сложила давным-давно…  
Подниматься в квартиру Клинта не по пожарной лестнице так странно, что Мапон замечает подозрительное лишь этажом ниже. Останавливается. Вытягивает кий из чехла с оружием, висящего за спиной.  
— Что такое? — настораживается Исайя.  
— Клинт, в твоей квартире кто-то ходит, — хмурится Мапон, и Бартон перестаёт звенеть ключами.  
— Кто?  
— Шаги женские. Лёгкие. Она босиком. Сердцебиение хорошее, ровное, здоровое и спокойное. Что-то льётся, кажется, в керамическую кружку. Пьёт. Громко прихлёбывая. Чёрт, как так можно?  
Сердце у Клинта вдруг начинает колотиться быстро-быстро, взволнованно, как у молоденького парня.  
— О чёрт, — говорит он. — Нам туда нельзя.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что.  
— Это не ответ.  
— А ты всё время мне так отвечаешь!  
— Потому что на некоторые твои вопросы, Клинт, только так и можно ответить.  
Он прислоняется к перилам, дышит очень глубоко и задумчиво. Исайя почему-то начинает посмеиваться в кулак.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает наконец Клинт и уверенно обгоняет спутников. — Только вы не заходите, пока я не закричу, что меня убивают.  
— А я потом смогу выложить это на YouTube? — интересуется Исайя.  
— Ой, мне уже будет всё равно.  
Клинт машет рукой, проворачивает ключ в замке и заходит в свою квартиру, прикрывая дверь. Исайя задерживает дыхание.  
— Смертельный номер, исполняется один раз, — успевает выпалить он перед тем, как в квартире раздаётся душераздирающий женский визг, плеск и звон разбившейся о стену кружки. Отколотая ручка весело и округло скачет по кафелю.  
— Скотина!!! — кричит на весь Нью-Йорк женщина неопределённого возраста, и Мапон надевает наушники, чтобы приглушить этот воинственный клич.  
— Ауч, — Исайя сочувственно выдыхает вполголоса. — Пойдём его спасать?  
Вместо ответа Мапон складывает руки на груди и с интересом прислушивается.  
— Мерзавец! Подонок!  
— Кейт, я так рад встре…  
— Четыре года я ходила по моргам! Нанимала водолазов! Четыре года люди побулькивали на дне Гудзона в поисках твоего трупа! А ты всё такой же глухой, живой и мудак!  
— Кейт, я не глухой!  
— Дай мне поорать и не перебивай!  
Исайя начинает давиться хохотом.  
— Меня вылечили!  
— А все думали, что ты умер!  
— Да конечно!  
— Где тебя носило? Опять бабы?  
— Нет.  
— Не верю!  
— В каком-то роде да.  
Исайя стонет в ладонь. Мапон старается заранее сделать серьёзное лицо.  
— Мужики?!!  
Исайя складывается пополам. Мапон толкает дверь.  
— Простите, — говорит она громко. — Я хотела подождать, пока его не начнут убивать. Тогда я прибежала бы его спасать и он задолжал бы мне по гроб жизни, но ваш конструктивный диалог затянулся.  
Оба замолкают.  
Мапон изучает женщину, стоящую рядом с Клинтом. Дорогой шампунь, дорогой гель для душа, дорогие духи, длинные волосы, собранные в хвост и перекинутые через плечо. Возраст не угадать — у неё звонкий и молодой голос, но по ощущениям она годится Мапон в матери.  
— Ей вообще есть восемнадцать? — упавшим голосом спрашивает женщина. — Ты вкрай охерел, Бартон?...  
— Мапон Романова, — перебивает Мапон, стягивая перчатку без пальцев и протягивая руку женщине.  
— Ээ. Кейт Бишоп, — растерянно отвечает она.  
— А я о тебе слышала.  
Рукопожатие у неё хорошее. Крепкое и открытое.  
— Ты…  
— Дочь Наташи Романовой. Пришлось присмотреть за её напарником, да.  
— А я погляжу, ты классная.  
— Спасибо.  
— Неправильный ответ. Когда тебе говорят, что ты классная, надо отвечать «знаю».  
Клинт не выдерживает.  
— Как хотите, — говорит он. — Если вы споётесь, я уйду жить к Исайе.  
— Кто такой Исайя? — интересуется Кейт.  
— Он тоже тебе понравится, — обещает Мапон.

— Почему у тебя нет парня?  
— У меня два мужика. Зачем мне ещё один?  
— Резонно.  
Кейт посмеивается, стоя у кофемашины и ожидая, когда она выдаст бодрящего нектара на всех. Мапон стоит над душой у Исайи, согнувшегося за ноутбуком, разминая его ссутуленные плечи.  
Клинт, на которого Кейт всё ещё обижена, сидит в углу и очень, очень аккуратно дышит через раз.  
— Всё рассыпалось четыре года назад, — рассказывает Кейт, расставляя на столе ароматные кружки. — После вторжения скруллов. Те, кто выжил и не покалечился, теперь рассеяны по всему свету. Кажется, в Нью-Йорке остались только я да Питер Паркер. Нам, конечно, далеко до уважаемого президента Соединённых Штатов Америки Сэмюэля Уилсона, но на жизнь не жалуемся. Впрочем, я давненько с ним не пересекалась. Привлечь кого-то на помощь будет сложно.  
— У Руки сомнительный юридический статус, — замечает Исайя, похрустывая плечом. — Всё, что я читаю, напоминает легализованную секту. Может, это получится уладить мирным путём? Особенно учитывая то, что вы с президентом накоротке…  
— Как поговаривал твой библейский тёзка, перекуём мечи свои на орала? — Мапон снимает очки и потирает переносицу.  
— И будем орать, — не сдерживается Клинт. — Что-то я сомневаюсь, что это прокатит. Кто-нибудь из героев с нью-йоркских улиц в строю?  
— Не знаю, — Кейт шумно отхлёбывает кофе. — Рэнд в Тибете, Джонс отошла от дел, с Кейджем я не общалась, Каратель в тюрьме на острове Райкер.  
— Хорошо Карателю, — бурчит Клинт. — Неожиданно завидую.  
Исайя вздыхает.  
— По счетам Мэттью Мёрдока тоже ничего, — сообщает он. — Большинство из них обналичены и пусты или заморожены. Только с одного каждый месяц капают деньги за аренду помещения, это заброшенный спортзал…  
— Всё, — обрывает Мапон. — Кажется, я поняла. Мне нужны адреса всех людей, с которыми мог общаться отец.  
— Да кто знает, с кем он мог общаться, — Исайя стрекочет по клавиатуре, вбивая кнопки, как гвозди. — Он старался обезопасить всех, кто был ему близок, а дальним он не доверяет. Но я достану всё, что смогу.  
Мапон вливает в себя остатки кофе одним махом. Накидывает высохшую толстовку, висевшую на спинке стула. Берёт чехол с оружием.  
— Я прогуляюсь до зала, — говорит она.  
— Не ходи одна, — слишком быстро выпаливает Исайя.  
У него учащается пульс. Нехорошо, подозрительно, нехарактерно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что.  
— От тебя я такого не ждала. Исайя, чего я не знаю?  
На кухне квартиры Бартона воцаряется тишина, и Кейт Бишоп портит эту тишину своими громкими глотками.  
— Руке нужна ты, — признаётся Исайя. — Не столько твой отец, сколько ты.  
Мапон замирает, нащупывая спинку стула Исайи и силясь не вцепиться в его рубашку. Самоконтроль, выработанный за долгие годы тренировок, очень в этом помогает.  
— Поэтому он и уехал? — ровным голосом спрашивает она.  
— Я не знаю всех подробностей.  
— Зачем я нужна Руке?  
— Я не знаю.  
Пальцы встряхивают спинку стула. Потом хватают со стола очки.  
— Ты врёшь мне впервые в жизни, — Мапон очень старается быть спокойной, убирая волосы под капюшон. — Только поэтому я на тебя не обижусь, Исайя. Я просто найду отца и всё узнаю у него сама.  
Ей удаётся почти не хлопнуть дверью, выходя на вечерние чужие улицы.  
Шаги Кейт, следующей за ней по крышам, Мапон со злости замечает не сразу, но — на всякий случай — не торопится её отшивать.

Нью-Йорк — как алкоголь.  
Сначала горько, мерзко, отшибает все чувства и жжёт внутри. Потом начинаешь привыкать и даже ощущаешь, как нагревается кровь.  
Этот город как будто непрерывно зовёт кого-то на помощь. Здесь воют сирены, плачут женщины и дети, бьют кулаками в стены мужчины. Он пропах кровью, дешёвым пойлом, никотином, канализацией, выхлопными газами и смогом, и ни дождь, ни ветер с Гудзона не могут это рассеять. Адская кухня пытается быть красивым местом, это очевидно даже слепому, пытается притвориться, что всё хорошо, но Мапон, не видя фасадов новостроек, слышит и обоняет изнанку города.  
Этому городу нужен кто-то. Должно быть, тот, кого этот город столько лет пытается уничтожить.  
Над головой нагреваются и гудят фонари. Мапон вспоминает, где они четыре года назад бродили с Исайей. Заходит по пути к залу в дом, где пахло типографией, маркерами и табаком — но в квартире никого не оказывается. Идёт по старому адресу отца, но из-под двери тянет только пылью.  
В здании, где расположен зал, всё так же дребезжит в раме стекло, и внутри не бьются ничьи сердца.  
Мапон проводит рукой по шаткому грязному стеклу. Читает крупные полустёртые буквы «Зал Фогвелла». Застывает в нерешительности, чуя на себе внимание остановившейся Кейт.  
А потом достаёт кий, разбивает им такое же хлипкое стекло в двери, поворачивает ручку изнутри и входит внутрь по остро хрустящим осколкам.  
Здесь нет отцовского запаха. Может, когда-то и был, но выветрился. Сюда ходит один человек, молодой парень, с резковатым дешёвым одеколоном. Тренируется до седьмого пота, не жалеет себя — у исколоченной груши запах крови.  
В пустой надежде Мапон шарит по шкафчикам. Находит в них майку с ароматом того же одеколона, не отцовского размера — плечи гораздо уже. Пытается найти хоть какие-то следы присутствия папы, но тщетно.  
Внутри что-то ёкает, когда она напарывается на плотную ткань — может, с кевларом, может, ещё с чем секретным и незнакомым, как её утяжелённый кий. Она вытаскивает её из шкафчика, разворачивает, ощупывает.  
На груди — две заглавных буквы D.  
Но плечи всё ещё уже, чем отцовские, даже если растянуть ткань до предела.  
Шаги Кейт хрустят битым стеклом, когда Мапон засовывает руку глубже в шкафчик и находит там маску с рогами.  
— Не понимаю, — бормочет она, забыв даже фыркнуть на Кейт. — Совсем не понимаю.  
— Что такое?  
— Это ведь его костюм. Но почему такой маленький?  
Кейт забирает костюм и рассматривает его. Мапон вдруг чувствует себя совсем сбитой с толку, стоя с маской в руках.  
— Ну, — глубокомысленно изрекает Кейт, — значит, есть второй Сорвиголова. Это не маскарадная копия, это нормальный боевой костюм, но на твоего отца он и вправду не налезет, только если у него кости не усохли. Сложи как было. Пойдём отсюда и сделаем вид, что мы сюда никогда не совались, а стекло разбили хулиганы.

В тот вечер они не добиваются ничего полезного.  
Мелвин Поттер, к которому заходит Кейт, признаёт, что делал кий, но не называет имени заказчика — говорит, что это был его старый друг. Про второй костюм Сорвиголовы он не отвечает. Говорит, что никому не делает реплик. Мапон рвётся спросить его сама, но Кейт запрещает — ей кажется, что никто пока не должен знать, что у Сорвиголовы есть дочь и она в Нью-Йорке.  
— Может, это был Питер Паркер, — задумчиво говорит Кейт по пути домой.  
— Молодые и зрелые пахнут по-разному. Тому, кто ходит в зал, около двадцати.  
Мапон смутно вспоминает первый визит к залу. Резковатый дешёвый аромат, стоявший там.  
Ревность вдруг накрывает её с головой — ревность страшнее и обиднее, чем к посторонней женщине.  
— У него был ученик, — выдыхает Мапон. — Он тренировал кого-то, кроме меня.  
Кейт пинает какой-то камушек, и тот звонко стучит по асфальту, скачет вдаль.  
— Тогда этому городу повезло, — вдруг говорит она что-то неочевидное и пронзающее. — Мэтт Мёрдок не стал бы тренировать подонка. Только очень хорошего человека. И, может, если мы найдём ученика, то найдём и учителя. Слышишь, всё становится в два раза проще!  
— Ага, — Мапон перехватывает остановившийся камень и отправляет его носком ботинка дальше. — Нью-Йорк ведь такой маленький.

Они рассредотачиваются по городу. Пытаются оплести его сетью, выловить Мэтта Мёрдока или его таинственного ученика.  
Исайя проверяет гостиницы, съёмные квартиры-однодневки, мотели, ночлежки. Кейт наблюдает за залом и за квартирой Мэтта. Клинт и Мапон шастают по барам и закусочным, собирают слухи, стараясь отыскать след Сорвиголовы.  
Успехи есть у всех, но очень разные.  
Одна из опрошенных Исайей хозяек вспоминает, как у неё сняла комнату респектабельная смуглая брюнетка, но, возвратившись за ключами, хозяйка обнаружила в квартире окровавленную мужскую рубашку, порванную в лохмотья, и пустые ампулы обезболивающего. Это было больше месяца назад.  
Кейт видит у зала высокого черноволосого парня, который, по её словам, вполне мог бы поместиться в костюм. Он замирает перед разбитой дверью, разворачивается и уходит, а потом исчезает из её поля зрения где-то на полпути к редакции «Дейли Бьюгл».  
Мапон выигрывает в баре с бильярдом за три вечера почти тысячу долларов, а в Клинта влюбляется пожилая хозяйка мексиканской закусочной.  
Всё бесполезно.  
Дьявол Адской кухни — действительно неуловимая легенда. Два Дьявола неуловимей вдвойне. Отец залёг на дно, он выжидает чего-то — возможно, грандиозной схватки. Мапон старается угадать её место, маячить неподалёку, но в нужный момент всё равно оказывается слишком далеко.  
Это случается не ночью, как она думает, а средь бела дня. Они с Клинтом допрашивают хозяйку ещё одной квартиры, которая припоминает рыжего мужчину с широкой проседью и другую брюнетку, заглядывавших сюда неделю назад, когда телевизор у неё на кухне взрывается заставкой экстренных новостей.  
— Спасибо, — говорит где-то в тумане Клинт, хватая одной рукой свою трость, без которой он не ходит по Нью-Йорку, а другой — запястье Мапон. — Нам больше ничего не нужно. Мы всё знаем.  
Да, рассеянно думает Мапон, и мир снова сливается в белый шум.  
Клинт не даёт упасть в него и раствориться. Тормозит автомобиль на пыльной улице, незатейливо долбанув его тростью по стеклу. Называет номера каких-то улиц, сыплет купюры на магнитолу, нагло переключает радио.  
— Он держится уже больше часа, — пытается взбодрить её Клинт, разговаривая почти беззвучно. — Больше часа — это дофига. Значит, он в отличной форме. У тебя всё с собой. Я одолжу катану. Ты возьмёшь в руки кий. Мы натянем Меченого в два счёта, когда придём на помощь твоему отцу.  
— Да, — она кивает, забыв, что Клинт с трудом реагирует на короткий резкий кивок. Достаёт кий прямо в машине и развинчивает его, сжимая в ладонях.  
Там, в новостях, сказали, что Сорвиголова бьётся с Меченым в центре Адской кухни.  
Они снимают это. Так, что слышно треск костей её отца.  
Лучше бы помогли.  
Трусливые мрази.  
За что её отец так любит этот город и этот район, пропахший смертью?…  
— Какая пробка?!! — раздаётся голос Клинта над ухом до звона.  
— В центре перекрыты улицы. Меченый, — виновато отвечает водитель.  
— Твою мать…  
Клинт вываливается из машины посреди шоссе, чудом не впечатываясь в стоящую в соседнем ряду. Снова разрывает белый шум в её голове, превращая его в ледяную ярость:  
— Беги и тащи меня за собой! Мы должны ему помочь! И это всё закончится!…  
Мапон концентрируется до предела.  
Они бегут, синхронно держа дыхание, ювелирно огибая столбы и перепрыгивая заграждения дорожных ям. Натыкаются на полицейское оцепление — внутри него остались, как говорят, только изначально оказавшиеся там зеваки и журналисты.  
Стервятники.  
— Пойдём по другой улице, — говорит Клинт.  
Они оббегают бесконечно длинное здание, и по другую его сторону, ещё через улицу, слышен галдёж толпы и звуки ударов.  
И голоса.  
Чувства Мапон обостряются до боли за рёбрами.  
Она выцепляет стук отцовского сердца, рваный, уставший, похожий на тиканье безнадёжно сломанных часов. Снова слышит хруст — так ломаются переносицы, она знает.  
Он падает — и тут же встаёт, и вокруг щёлкают фотоаппараты.  
«От тебя ничего не останется, — говорит незнакомый безумный голос. — Я обещал тебе, Сорвиголова. Обещал, что залью твои улицы твоей кровью. У тебя нет слова для последнего вздоха? Нет? Нет?»  
— Сюда, — дёргает её Клинт, тащит в узкий проход.  
Удар. Ещё удар с влажным, выворачивающим хрустом.  
Звук падения тела с небольшой высоты. Отец приземляется на колено, хрипит, отхаркивается.  
«Вот и всё».  
— Тупик!  
Клинт рычит.  
Толпа рычит.  
Папа не встаёт.  
Кий выскальзывает из рук Мапон, и его половинки катятся по неровному асфальту с пустым гулким звуком. Она кидается к глухой гладкой стене, преградившей путь, колотит по ней ладонями — ни зацепиться, ни перелезть, ни пробить. Клинт ничего не может понять, тянет её за майку, просит бежать дальше.  
Папа не встаёт.  
«Расскажешь потом, всем ли в аду понравился твой костюмчик. Мне и вправду будет тебя не хватать».  
Папа отплёвывается, пытается подняться, но его тело изломано, и каждое движение звучит неправдоподобно, неправильно.  
Мапон прижимается к стене лбом, царапает её. Голова кружится, подступает пустая тошнота и слёзы. Она давно не плакала; когда она вообще плакала?…  
— Ты Мёрдок! — вдруг кричит она, и крик летит выше, перебирается через стену, тонет в белом шуме толпы стервятников. — Ты встанешь! Слышишь? Ты не можешь не встать! Ты сам мне это говорил, ну! Слышишь? Я здесь!  
Клинт перестаёт её трогать.  
Мир вдруг стихает до единственного слова — её собственного имени, хриплого, но чёткого, сказанного на свистящем сильном вдохе.  
«Мапон».  
Он её слышит? Слышит? Ведь они всегда слышали друг друга!  
— Папа, — выдыхает она. — Папа…  
Ничего больше не слышно. Какой-то сплошной белый шум. Какой-то сырой громкий хруст. Такого звука нет, его не бывает.  
Вообще больше нет никаких звуков. Мыслей. Слов.  
И папы тоже нет.

Коленки пахнут кровью и перекисью. Хочется, как в детстве, сковырнуть шершавую, нелепо торчащую на гладкой коже корочку, и рука сама тянется к ней.  
— Цыц, — говорит строгий голос Клинта.  
Она обнаруживает себя в дешёвом баре, на высоком стуле, и Клинт, держа другую руку Мапон, мажет перекисью и её.  
Возвращаются запахи, звуки, вкус горького виски на губах, боль в сбитых ладонях и коленках, от которой хочется шипеть.  
Папа уже не вернётся. Она не успела.  
Клинт заклеивает ей ладонь пластырем. Крест-накрест. Пластырь съезжает с выпуклой ладони.  
— Ещё виски, — хриплым чужим голосом выдавливает она.  
Стакан ставят рядом — гадко тёплый.  
— Очухалась, — мрачно выдыхает Клинт. — Прости. Мы не успели.  
— Да за что ты извиняешься.  
Мапон морщится. Пьёт. В стакане даже лёд какой-то не холодный. Она мутно вспоминает, как Клинт втащил её в бар на негнущихся ногах, как она выдернула из-под носа у старика с сигаретой стакан виски и осушила его залпом, а потом села, вцепившись в гудящую голову обеими руками, и разогнала всех вокруг.  
— Что мы делаем теперь? — серьёзно спрашивает Клинт.  
Она молчит. Достаёт из стакана кусочек льда и прикладывает к полыхающему дёрганому виску. Дужка очков мешается. Мир не перестаёт гореть — только плавится лёд.  
— Едем в Сан-Франциско? В Будапешт? В Рио? — Клинт садится рядом и обнимает ладонями свой бокал.  
— Нет.  
Ответ вдруг звучит коротко и ясно даже для неё самой. В пустоте звуки всегда ярче и звонче.  
И решения, принятые в пустоте, всегда верны.  
— Мы остаёмся здесь, — говорит Мапон и пугается собственного спокойствия. — В его городе. Мы доведём до конца его войну. Я хочу знать, что Меченый сдох. Я хочу слышать, как ниндзя Руки сами вспорют свои животы.  
Клинт передёргивает плечами.  
— Я не успела ничего ему сказать, — произносит она так же спокойно. — Я плохая дочь?  
— Если ты его слышала — он тоже тебя слышал.  
Мапон отодвигает стакан. Сидит неподвижно.  
Ей кажется, что по её пальцам течёт не талая вода, а чужая кровь, что ещё несколько минут — и она перестанет чувствовать, став не просто воином, а кем-то страшнее и всесильнее, и сейчас пустота сомкнётся на ней непробиваемым каменным доспехом.  
Клинт, развернувшись на скрипучем барном стуле, обнимает её раньше непоправимого — и она плачет у него на плече, плачет горячими живыми слезами.  
— Он тебя слышал, — повторяет Клинт. — У него лучшая дочь на свете.

Похороны отца — мерзость.  
Мапон держится в стороне, хотя Клинт и Исайя вовсе запрещали ей идти на них. Где-то ближе к гробу бьётся сердце Кейт, перемежаясь со стуком падающих на лаковое дерево сырых комьев и щелчками фотокамер.  
Бессмыслица. Полная бессмыслица. Стервятничество и показуха.  
Она засовывает руки в карманы джинсов. Дышит глубже затхлым воздухом. Отвлечённо думает, что скоро будет дождь.  
Даже не хочется прятаться. Её никто не знает в этом городе, достаточно очков.  
— Надень капюшон, — советует Кейт себе под нос. — Ты прямо полыхаешь своей рыжей гривой.  
Плевать.  
Мапон вслушивается в пустые речи и понимает: здесь нет ни одного близкого ему человека. Движется вдоль надушенной, болтливой, раздражающей толпы, и узкий тканевый чехол бьёт её по спине.  
— Идите к чёрту, — произносит она одними губами. — Идите к чёрту из этого города.  
Потому что одна девочка вот-вот устроит здесь сражение, которое закончит войну.  
Мапон прислоняется плечом к дереву под бесконечный земляной ливень.  
— Закопайте его. Отпустите.  
Знакомое спокойствие нарастает внутри снова, обостряя восприятие — и порыв не по-летнему холодного ветра доносит тёплый сладкий аромат знакомых духов. Тоже со стороны, не из толпы падальщиков.  
И Мапон идёт на него, пытаясь делать это неслышно. Мониторит стук сердца, сбитый и громкий, тоже знакомый. Снимает очки.  
— Ты хорошо знала Мэттью, — говорит она спокойно за спиной у незнакомки, и та оборачивается.  
Горячее, быстрое сердце вдруг замирает — и делает оглушительный рывок, бьётся о рёбра.  
— Стик, — вдруг говорит женщина.  
Стик.  
Это вдруг звучит очень памятно, очень верно, и в её устах — это имя одновременно бога и дьявола, учителя и врага. Так она это произносит.  
— Меня зовут не так, — Мапон качает головой, не проявляя никаких эмоций.  
— Ты воплотился в его дочери. Я везде тебя узнаю.  
Это не звучит безумно, хотя в ней есть нечто тёмное и сумасшедшее. Что-то давнее вдруг вспыхивает в памяти, складывается разрозненный пазл, расплетаются запутанные ниточки.  
— Рука ищет тебя, — говорит знакомая незнакомка своим бархатным южным голосом. — Они приходили за мной. Приходили за Мэттью, но не смогли его взять. Он не сказал, что ты и есть Стик. Он никому о тебе не говорил. Но я знала, что он скучает. Что просто пытается… Заполнить пустоту.  
— Тобой?  
— Чем угодно. Кем угодно. Не знаю, кто твоя мать, — продолжает она с горечью, — но он любил её и тебя. Он не вернулся к вам, не выполнив долга, и не вернулся с окровавленными руками. Он больше не считал себя достойным. И не хотел, чтобы вас нашли. Уезжай отсюда, Стик.  
Мапон качает головой.  
— Ты же знаешь, что эта война никогда не кончится.  
— Она кончится.  
— И ты пришёл за своей ученицей Электрой, чтобы закончить её?  
Мапон вслушивается в её дыхание. Безумие в голосе нарастает, волнение — тоже, но это всё — испуг. Страх перед чем-то сильным, увиденным внутри, узнанным — в другой жизни?  
— А ты больше не хочешь сражаться?  
— Знай, Стик: у меня есть сын. Я взяла его у судьбы, когда поняла, что Мэттью приговорил себя. Я хотела, чтобы он жил. Я не хочу его оставлять одного, но если ты скажешь…  
— Он знал о нём?  
— Нет.  
— Ты любила его?  
— Я его люблю.  
Мапон улыбается — неожиданно для себя, непонятно почему, давит горький смешок в горле и надевает очки.  
— Уезжай отсюда, Электра. Быстрее. Уезжай навсегда.  
— Почему ты меня отпускаешь, Стик?  
— Потому что я — не Стик, а Мапон. Потому что дети должны расти в любви.  
Она отступает на шаг. Ещё на шаг. Каблуки увязают в сырой рыхлой земле. С её губ рвётся выдох облегчения, страха, благодарности — различить невозможно.  
— Меченый бывает вечерами в баре на сорок четвёртой. Дверь с колокольчиком, бильярдный стол, бармен любит ставить рок из девяностых. Я никому не скажу о тебе, — обещает та, что назвалась Электрой, ученицей Стика. — Только смотри, чтобы он не взял своё. Стик — тварь.  
Мапон слушает её шаги. Двигатель её машины.  
Слушает, как за спиной ровняют землю, как расходятся репортёры. Чувствует, что в её мире вдруг стало ещё спокойнее и яснее.  
— Стик, — повторяет она.  
Стик. Стик. Стик.  
Эта кличка звучит, как удары деревянных бокенов, как перестук шаров на сукне, как капли начавшегося дождя.  
Она идёт ей.  
Но больше не принадлежит.

Это война, напоминает себе Мапон. Они все готовятся к войне: Исайя, который хочет лишить Руку всякой правовой защиты, Кейт, которая становится зорким наблюдателем в Адской кухне, Клинт, который всюду ходит с ней и ждёт, когда Мелвин Поттер сделает для него новый костюм и оружие.  
Мапон отказывается от костюма — у всех костюмов есть цена, и платить её она не хочет. Она свободна.  
В этот вечер Клинт сидит в углу, в баре на сорок четвёртой, и пьёт своё обожаемое пиво со вкусом ириски. Мапон обещала, что не полезет в драку — и она не полезет, но подстраховаться не помешает.  
Телевизор над стойкой взбудораженно пересказывает, как Меченый убил Сорвиголову. Пьяный мужчина за её спиной, согнувшись за столиком, покачивается и бормочет, и она узнает его голос где угодно.  
«Мапон, Мапон, Мапон».  
Того, кто шатается над обрывом, можно не толкать — просто сделать так, чтобы он потерял равновесие.  
— Жалко этого Меченого, — весело говорит она своему противнику. — Теперь кончит, как ничтожество. Кто он без Сорвиголовы? Что ему делать?  
— А ведь правда, — противник задумчиво натирает кий мелом. — Бегал за ним, как одержимый.  
Мапон наклоняется над столом. Бьёт — между ударами сердца. Клинт говорил ей, что так стреляют снайперы.  
— Интересно, что сказал Сорвиголова перед смертью, — шар проваливается в лузу с приятным гладким звуком. — Ходили слухи, что на некоторых записях видно.  
— Значит, ему было что сказать, — противник вздыхает. — Кажется, я проигрываю.  
— Жаль. Ещё жальче Меченого, — Мапон весело усмехается, опираясь на кий. — У него-то самого будет слово для последнего вздоха?  
Мужчина за спиной выговаривает её имя и вскакивает, чуть не перевернув стол.  
— Алкаш, — пожимает плечами противник.  
Клинт, стукнув о стол пустым стаканом, щёлкает пальцами.  
— Готов, — шёпотом пророчит он.

Утром новости подтверждают слова Клинта — Меченый пускает в себя пулю, и Кейт, глядя в экран, почему-то давится кофе.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Мапон, выскребая из коробочки йогурт  
— Твоё имя, — говорит она. — Над его кроватью. Кровью.  
— Мне очень лестно, — искренне отвечает Мапон.  
И облизывает ложку.

Бедный Бен Урих.  
Мапон думает об этом беспрестанно, заправляя волосы под толстовку в косметическом магазине. Тысячи благоуханных ароматов здесь сливаются в едкую вонь.  
Бедный Бен Урих.  
Они не смогли вовремя выйти с ним на связь, застать дома, перехватить у редакции, пока город не стал твердить одно-единственное слово.  
«Мапон, Мапон, Мапон», — повторяет город, как сумасшедший обречённый Меченый. — «Мапон».  
Город зовёт её с экранов, со всех углов, хочет разорвать на клочки, заглянуть в её душу.  
Бедный Бен Урих — он сам заварил эту кашу. Не удалось приставить к нему даже Исайю — их маленькой команде, ещё не готовой к войне, стало опасно появляться на людях. Кейт смогла только коротко пересечься с Карателем, попросить его присмотреть — но Каратель недоглядел. Одного человека, обычного, пусть и очень злого, мало против Руки.  
Адская кухня ожила, превратилась в булькающее варево.  
«Мапон, Мапон», — будто лопаются пузырьки в закипающем бурлящем котле.  
— Дайте мне парикмахерские ножницы и краску для волос. Такую, чтобы быстро смывалась.  
— Какую вам?  
Сложный вопрос.  
— Чёрную.  
— Три тюбика? У вас длинные волосы.  
— Один. Нужен будет один.  
— Жалко же…  
— Не самая большая потеря в жизни.  
Она забирает шуршащий пакетик, лёгкий, пропахший косметической вонью насквозь. Выходит на улицу, чуть ссутулившись.  
«Мапон, Мапон, Мапон».  
Смерть Сорвиголовы, смерть Меченого, Филина, Киллгрейва, погром в Церкви Руки, во время которого объявился Каратель и погиб журналист Бен Урих — город говорит об этом.  
И о новом Сорвиголове.  
Мапон вспоминает прокуренного уставшего мужчину, который разговаривал в церкви по телефону и на которого она шикнула. Она впервые после отъезда отца пришла в церковь, смутно думая, что от этого должно стать легче, но легче не стало. И провидение, которое столкнуло её там с Беном Урихом, не помогло ему. Мапон не поняла в тот день, что это был он.  
Бедный Бен Урих.  
Ключи проворачиваются в замке квартиры Клинта, и она заходит почти неслышно. Клинта в квартире нет, он ушёл к Мелвину за своим заказом. Исайя сидит у себя, бьёт по клавишам, вздыхает — ничего необычного.  
— Кейт, — говорит Мапон, кидая пакетик на кухонный стол. — Постриги меня и покрась.  
Она замирает со стрелой в руке. Задумчиво почёсывает ей спину.  
— Никогда не занималась таким.  
— Ничего. Всё получится. Мне не помешает меньше выделяться.  
— Может, в салон?  
— Не надо светиться. Только свои должны знать, как я выгляжу.  
Всё получается настолько хорошо, что зашедший через два часа Исайя роняет чашку, и та разлетается вдребезги.  
— Не уши, — говорит Мапон, пытаясь перебить химический запах и нюхая свежий кофе. — Отрастут.  
— Эта ужасная краска... Она смоется?  
— Пять-семь помывок головы.  
— Это хорошо, — мямлит Исайя, подбирая осколки. — Но ещё лучше то, что Кейт — стрелок, а не парикмахер. Людям повезло.

Город, который вечно зовёт на помощь, не устаёт твердить её имя даже в ночи.  
Мапон ворочается на разложенном диване рядом с Кейт. Не может уснуть. Слышит, как этажом ниже серьёзные дяди обсуждают в телеэфире, что же написал Меченый кровью перед смертью на стене. Один из них говорит, что Мапон — это город в Мозамбике. Другой — что это одно из имён кельтского бога солнца, и оно дословно переводится как «Великий Сын».  
Придурки, думает Мапон, ероша коротко остриженные волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы лохматую чёлку.  
Она слышит этот город и чувствует его так же, как отец. И, хоть город называет её по имени, он зовёт не её.  
Она пытается уснуть, но всё становится слишком громким, уже в который раз. Мапон старательно отфильтровывает лишний шум, как учил когда-то папа, сокращает количество звуков, старается сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, на сердцебиении Кейт или Клинта. Это кажется пустой тратой времени.  
«Мапон, Мапон, Мапон», — бормочет город, и этот звук почти смолкает, когда над городом раздаётся клич.  
Он летит свысока, над крышами шепчущихся домов, над замолкшими улицами, разрезает иллюзорный покой и добирается до её чутких ушей. Ей кажется, что молодой и отчаянный мужской голос выкрикивает в словах старой, любимой ещё её отцом песни, то же самое, что она перековывает в себе в семь слоёв стали. До хрипоты. До боли в связках. Во все лёгкие.  
И Мапон вдруг понимает: это — зов.  
Послание.  
Для неё.  
Она встаёт, одёргивая длинную футболку Клинта. Перешагивает через её посапывающего хозяина. Идёт к окну и поднимает раму, и небо города смыкается между ней и зовущим в мост.

_Come as you are, as you were,  
As I want you to be,  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.  
Take your time, hurry up,  
The choice is your, don't be late,  
Take a rest as a friend as an old memoria.  
Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach,  
As I want you to be,  
As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria.  
And I swear that I don't have a gun,  
No, I don't have a gun,  
No, I don't have a gun..._

Клинт оказывается у неё за спиной, когда Мапон тянет откликнуться, присоединиться, хоть тот, на крыше, вряд ли её услышит.  
— Псих какой-то, — бурчит Клинт, касаясь поднятой рамы.  
— Псих, — соглашается Мапон.  
— Чего он орёт? Три часа ночи?  
— Он не орёт, — Мапон вдруг улыбается. — Он зовёт. Я нужна ему, и я его найду.

**11**

Ничто не предопределено.  
Так говорил ему наставник.  
Он повторял это каждый день, и это впиталось в кровь, это жжёт изнутри ложной надеждой на то, что всё можно изменить.  
Ты сам делаешь себя тем, кто ты есть, говорил наставник.  
Ты можешь всё изменить.  
Наверное, наставнику достался не слишком хороший ученик — у него не получается изменить ничего.  
Мэтт Мёрдок мёртв.  
Бен Урих мёртв.  
Других близких у него и не было никогда, и к двадцати двум ничего не изменилось.  
Слова наставника — чего они стоят, если в этом городе есть только две правды — грубая безжалостная сила и смерть?  
Тим Урих обматывает руку бинтом. Клеит свежий пластырь на сломанный нос. Осматривает пустую комнату, в которой больше не висит густой табачный дым. В квартире всё будто умерло вместе с папой — его старомодная пишущая машинка, на которой он по привычке писал черновик своей последней истории, забытая помятая пачка сигарет, недопитая, подёрнутая слепой плёнкой кружка чая. В углу, в кресле, корчится и чернеет брошенный траурный костюм.  
Первая ночь после похорон.  
Вместо дыма и стука клавиш пишущей машинки в воздухе разливается одиночество.  
Оно ощутимо физически, и от него бесполезно чешутся кулаки, и хочется немедленно объявить войну чёрному сердцу Адской кухни, встать против всего мира — но что он может один? Как положить конец бесконечному насилию, если герои не убивают, а враги не заканчиваются?  
Внутри что-то вспыхивает — громкое и яркое, как взрыв. То, чему никогда нельзя давать воли. То, с чем не смог справиться Мэтт Мёрдок, пообещав, что Тим встретит ещё одного наставника, когда тот будет ему нужен.  
И обещанный нужен ему. Вот только где он?  
Одни вопросы.  
Тим накидывает куртку, не чувствуя боли в израненном теле. Втыкает штекер наушников в телефон, врубает музыку на полную громкость и лезет на крышу по старой пожарной лестнице.  
Нью-Йорк расстилается под ногами нового Сорвиголовы, когда он встаёт на край. Будто в его черноту рассыпались золотые, белые и алые звёзды, и на высоком небе не осталось ни одной.  
Город, который ему завещан.  
Город, который убил его наставника и его отца.  
Город, в котором герой нового времени обречён быть одиноким.  
И Тиму так хочется кричать в этом чёрно-золотом одиночестве, что он набирает воздух в лёгкие — и выкрикивает слова старой песни в беззвёздное бескрайнее небо, не находя собственных для выражения боли и ярости. Хочет докричаться до кого-нибудь. Хоть до одной живой души.  
Тим Урих не знает, кого он зовёт — ведь в Нью-Йорке не осталось человека, который сможет его услышать.

Тим сам не понимает, чего ждёт от встречи с Питером Паркером. Разговор на похоронах того ни к чему не обязывал. Ничего особенного в том, чтобы похлопать оставшегося в одиночестве парня по плечу и сказать — хэй, ты не один, я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства.  
Многие так делают.  
В лучшем случае, Паркер сможет предложить ему работу, встряхнув старые связи. Но это уже будет как-то не по-настоящему. Тим собирался стать журналистом, как отец, только-только закончил Колумбийский с отличием — и печатная пресса умерла вместе с Беном Урихом.  
А ещё Тим собирался стать героем.  
Но, кажется, все великие герои мертвы или отошли от дел.  
Он вдруг вспоминает, глядя на собственную перевязанную руку, как когда-то в детстве папа водил его в гости. Вспоминает бинты на руках Чёрной Вдовы, которая оказалась не роковой супергероиней, а красивой, нежной и доброй женщиной. Длинные рыжие волосы, приятный голос, спокойные рассказы о невероятных подвигах. Листки бумаги, которые в её пальцах ловко превращались в тонкоклювых журавликов. Клетчатый свет неоновых вывесок на полу и столешнице.  
Интересно, сбылась ли её мечта до того, как она погибла?  
И ведь Тим даже не знал об этом до последних дней.  
Мэтт никогда больше не заговаривал о ней, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк и став его наставником. Только однажды, когда Тим с улыбкой напомнил о том вечере и о том, что собирался жениться на Чёрной Вдове, наставник сдвинул брови так, будто его двинули в солнечное сплетение.  
Кончилось время газет. Кончилось время героев.  
Остался один он, Тимоти Урих.  
Мэтт Мёрдок учил его подниматься всякий раз, когда падаешь, но, стоя у двери бара на сорок четвёртой, Тим думает: самое время упасть.  
Найти работу в интернет-издании. Убрать в дальний угол старую пишущую машинку, карандаши и маркеры, красный костюм — и свои мечты.  
Ему двадцать два, он больше никому не сын и не ученик. Пора взрослеть.  
Колокольчик звенит над его головой.

Наверное, не стоило приходить на встречу с Питером Паркером в футболке с Человеком-Пауком.  
Он об этом не подумал. Просто надел то, что подвернулось под руку.  
Глупо.  
— Мне молоко.  
— Два молока, — Питер Паркер поправляет белые манжеты рубашки и почему-то нервничает.  
Судьба всех героев — сменить свои костюмы на эти, строгие и траурные?  
— Смелые слова в подобном заведении.  
Тим окидывает взглядом бар. Да, ни одного идиота, который пришёл бы сюда попить молока. Алкоголь, всюду алкоголь, сигаретный дым, вроде бы привычный, но разъедающий глаза до слёз. Спиртного нет, кажется, только на бильярдном столе, где идёт ожесточённое сражение: какой-то амбал против девчонки с дурацкой, но милой стрижкой. Чёрной с рыжими прядками.  
В папиной редакции когда-то жила кошка такого окраса, и девчонка пригибается к столу, как та кошка, которая увидела птичку. Бьёт по шару, и тот описывает по сукну невозможный зигзаг, прежде чем угодить в лузу.  
Им подают молоко. Телевизор бубнит о том, что доброжелатель, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, оказывается, предупреждал ФБР о том, что Церковь Руки — на самом деле просто секта, и теперь все обещают разобраться, но, как всегда, ни черта не делают.  
— Я просто хотел посмотреть, как ты, — произносит Паркер, пододвигая к себе стакан и ехидно принесённые барменом тошнотно-розовые салфеточки. — Я тоже когда-то потерял всю семью. Но знаешь…  
— Мапон, — говорит Тим, даже не пытаясь перейти на шёпот. К чёрту пустые беседы и соболезнования. — Что значило его последнее слово?  
— Его последнее слово?  
— Сорвиголовы.  
Паркер мнётся. Оглядывается куда-то через плечо, потягивая молоко через соломинку. Будто чего-то ждёт.  
— Он был не в себе? — не унимается Тим, хоть каждый вопрос постороннему человеку даётся с трудом, как и всегда.  
— Я давно с ним не общался, но… Он был в себе. Точно. В себе. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, потому что иначе… Эм… Послушай…  
Паркер замолкает. Хватается за голову.  
Паучье чутьё?  
У них за спинами обрушиваются в лузу сразу два шара.  
— Прости, — бросает Паркер, выбегая на улицу. — Мне нужно идти.  
Тим усмехается.  
Одиночество привычнее дома или в спортзале, но уж никак не в баре. Нужно допить молоко, заплатить и уходить.  
— Да ты никаким раком не могла так ударить!  
— Всё или ничего, — девчонка выпрямляется.  
— Знаешь что, дамочка…  
Хочется вмешаться. Тим сам не знает, почему — потому что девочка не выстоит против амбала или потому, что кулаки чешутся со вчерашнего вечера?  
Он не успевает встать. Кто-то передаёт ему записку.  
«Задний вход».  
Может быть, Паркеру нужна помощь? Или это Каратель, который недавно заявился к нему и пытался учить жизни?  
Тим оставляет недопитое молоко на стойке. Белый стакан на розовой салфетке.  
И выходит через заднюю дверь.

Тёмный переулок. Битые стёкла на изнанке здания. Замусоренный асфальт и горящая мусорка.  
О да. Вот она, ночь, которой должен править Сорвиголова. Бери и царствуй, невольно усмехается Тим, ступая в неверные тени.  
Навстречу ему делает шаг пожилой, но мощный мужчина. Он прятался мастерски, сливаясь со стеной, но языки пламени теперь выдают его. Кожаный старый плащ, военная осанка, повязка на левом глазу и какое-то заранее отвратительное всезнающее лицо.  
«Старый сукин сын Стик», — Тим вдруг снова слышит в своей голове голос Мэтта. — «Мой наставник. Он появится тогда, когда ты падёшь и не сможешь встать сам, и поможет обрести мир — там, где не смог обрести его я».  
— Прости насчёт твоего друга Паркера. К встрече с ним я не был готов. Пришлось отвлечь.  
— Стик? — спрашивает Тим наугад. — Вы — Стик?  
— Не знаю, о ком ты. Я Ник Фьюри. Я знал твоего дядю Бена.  
— Папу. Он был моим папой.  
— Наверное, я что-то перепутал.  
Тим сердито застёгивает молнию спортивной куртки, пряча футболку с Человеком-Пауком. Да, хорошо, что Паркера тут нет.  
— Неважно. Надо было отдать ему это, когда был шанс. Последнюю просьбу умирающего стоит уважить. Не знаю, имеет ли это теперь для тебя значение, но держи.  
Как в плохих шпионских фильмах, Ник Фьюри — сколько же ему лет, как он всё ещё жив?! — достаёт из-за пазухи мятый тонкий конверт с надписью «Мапон». Внутри прощупывается картонная обложка, как в архивах. Штамп Щ.И.Т.а на сургуче.  
То, что стоит держать под контролем, дурная кровь его настоящего отца-бандита, берёт верх.  
— Знаете, — ровным голосом произносит Тим, — мой отец погиб, гоняясь за этим. А оно было у вас? Всё это время?  
— Выслушай меня, парень.  
— Идите к чёрту.  
Рыжее пламя, подкормленное запечатанным конвертом, взвивается, как его ярость, и сыплет искрами.  
Ничто больше не имеет значения.  
Если мифический Стик существует — ему сейчас стоит явиться, потому что никакие слова, ни отца, ни наставника, не сдержат Тима от удовольствия придушить престарелую легенду в тёмной подворотне.  
После такого герои не встают.  
Тим вдыхает. Выдыхает. Разворачивается.  
— У всех костюмов есть цена, — говорит Фьюри ему вслед. — Мне жаль.  
Мне — нет, думает Тим.

Молоко всё ещё стоит на стойке, но пить его не хочется.  
Ничего не хочется. Разве что повернуться и всё-таки набить рожи амбалов, которые уже впятером окружают девчонку с кием.  
Сейчас на Тима никто не смотрит. Он не существует.  
Он сидит, украдкой разворачивая красную маску с рогами, и снова вспоминает слова Мэтта.  
Никакой Стик не придёт.  
Вставай сам, Тимоти Урих.  
Ведь это ты теперь — Сорвиголова. Дьявол Адской кухни.  
— Она нас просто развела!  
— Меня она тоже обманула!  
— Я играла честно.  
— Верни деньги, сука!  
— Хм, за такие разговоры я не то что тебе не заплачу, а переверну тебя вверх тормашками и вытрясу последнюю мелочь из карманов.  
— Самая умная здесь, что ли?  
— Вообще-то, да.  
— Отстаньте от неё, — подаёт голос Тим, отставляя пустой стакан.  
— Пацан, не встревай, а то будешь сле…  
Дубинка влетает ему в челюсть, и бармен, почему-то со стоном «Опять», прячется под стойку.  
Дьявол Адской кухни поворачивается к амбалам. В маске, спортивной куртке и футболке с Человеком-Пауком.  
— Ты не расслышал, что я сказал?  
Сорвиголова запрыгивает на стойку. Обрушивается с неё на громилу, уже доставшего пистолет. Выворачивает ему запястье до хруста, обезоруживает — и выбрасывает сквозь витрину. Воет сигнализация. Кипит весь бар.  
Даже если эта девчонка — катала, надо её защитить. Пятеро на одного — нечестно. Особенно если один — хрупкая юная девушка.  
— Боже, пацан.  
Ярость, застившая глаза, вдруг гаснет, и Тим застывает, оборачиваясь на расслабленный голос.  
На голос этой чёрно-рыжей девочки-кошки.  
— Ты дерёшься, как улитка в замедленной съёмке. И у тебя была пара слепых зон. И всегда пожалуйста.  
Она скручивает две половинки кия и убирает его в чехол. Снимает очки, стоя к нему спиной среди поверженных стонущих мужиков.  
— Проклятое место, — причитает под стойкой бармен. — Лет двадцать пять назад старый бар разнесли Сорвиголова и Чёрная Вдова, и вот надо же!… Никогда такого не было, и вдруг опять!  
Она смеётся. Тим вдруг чувствует себя ужасно глупо и почему-то восхищённо.  
— Даже не извинишься за то, что обломал мне весь навар? М? Мда, кажется, нет.  
— Я тебя знаю?  
— Теперь — да.  
Тим обходит её. Смотрит, как под кожей плавно ходят мускулы, пока она протирает краем чёрной майки забрызганные кровью зеркальные очки. Она надевает их нагловатым щегольским жестом — и Тим замирает, пересекаясь с ней...взглядом?  
— Ты слепая.  
— Моя мама говорила, что это единственное, что я взяла от отца, но это не так. Да, я родилась слепой. Очень хорошо, что мы встретились. Копы уже в пути, а светиться мне никак нельзя.  
— Не слышу копов.  
— Постоишь на этом месте ещё семь минут — услышишь.  
— Ты… Ты…  
— Классная. Да. Знаю. Так где тут можно спрятаться? Нельзя светиться вместе, особенно когда ты, — она, собираясь, мимоходом проводит ладонью по его голове, цепляя рожки, — такой нарядный.  
Тим стоит как столб. Заставляет себя перестать жевать язык и заговорить с девушкой, а заодно не поддаваться стойкому и обманчивому ощущению, что он снова не один.  
— Тут недалеко есть один спортзал.  
— Отлично. Пойдём, — говорит девушка, зачем-то снимает перчатку, хватает его за руку и тащит на улицу сквозь разбитую витрину. Легко, как зрячая. Легко, как Мэтт Мёрдок.  
И ладонь у неё оказывается мягкой и чуткой.  
Надо бы представиться.  
— Я Тим, — выговаривает он, стараясь не запнуться снова.  
— Мапон. Мапон Романова. Но некоторые зовут меня, — она делает паузу и коротко усмехается, — Стик. Не спрашивай, почему. Это такая долгая история, что я сама в ней ещё не разобралась.  
В её зеркальных очках отражается красно-золотой закат.  
«Он появится тогда, когда ты падёшь и не сможешь встать сам, и поможет обрести мир — там, где не смог обрести его я.  
Ты не будешь один».

— Если я сниму очки, ты не будешь на меня пялиться? Не люблю, когда на меня пялятся.  
— Нет.  
Она снимает очки, и жёлтые лампы «Фогвелла» золотят её глаза. Тим тут же вспоминает, что обещал не пялиться, и старательно пристраивает фанерку вместо разбитого стекла в двери.  
— Какой честный, — звучит в зале насмешливым эхом. — И правда не пялишься. А если я сниму майку, тоже не будешь? И почему ты так напряжённо молчишь всё время? И почему у тебя так пульс разогнался?  
Потому что, с отчаянием думает Тим, забрасывая в шкафчик маску.  
Потому что он не умеет общаться с людьми. Потому что никто никогда не догадается, что в детстве ему поставили диагноз «аутизм», и папа сделал всё, чтобы Тимми вырос нормальным, но незнакомцы его смущают до сих пор.  
Потому что он искал Стика во встречных жёстких мужчинах, а не в девочках, похожих на кошку, прядающую ушками.  
Потому что ему стыдно за то, что он не умеет контролировать ни ярость, ни смущение.  
Потому что это самые худшие, самые нелепые, самые фантастические обстоятельства, чтобы впервые остаться ночью наедине с девушкой.  
Вместо всей этой речи он только вздыхает. Отвлекаться на фанерку больше не получается, она плотно сидит на своём месте, и Тим оборачивается.  
Мапон по-хозяйски непринуждённо растянулась на матах.  
— Я услышала тебя, — говорит она. — Той ночью над Адской кухней. Я знала тебя давно. Твою настойчивость, неумение себя жалеть, запах твоего одеколона. Ужасный, кстати. Просто, наверное, мы должны были встретиться именно сейчас.  
Тим с сомнением смотрит в шкафчик с личными вещами. Берёт пузырёк одеколона и прицельно швыряет его в мусорную корзину.  
— Это ты тогда вломилась сюда, — догадывается он.  
— Не вломилась, — Мапон садится на матах, скрестив ноги, и потягивается. — Зашла полюбопытствовать. Иди сюда. Я на тебя посмотрю.  
Он мешкает, но идёт к ней. Садится напротив и невольно рассматривает. Черты лица. Фигуру в чёрном.  
— Ты похожа на… На Чёрную Вдову, — говорит он торопливо, чтобы не запаниковать от прикосновения пальцев Мапон к лицу. — Я её знал.  
Она весело фыркает.  
— Почему все мужчины, которых я нахожу в Нью-Йорке, первым делом говорят, что знали мою мать, — пальцы скользят по его переносице, — и искренне считают, что сломанный нос зарастёт от пластыря?  
— Мм.  
— Да. Твой предшественник тоже примерно так отвечал на поставленные вопросы.  
— Твой бывший парень?  
— Мой первый ученик. Ты будешь вторым.  
— Я только что понял, что не это имел в виду.  
Тим отчаянно краснеет, и Мапон посмеивается, наклонив голову и не отнимая пальцев от щеки. Наверное, она чувствует его румянец. Рука изучает его лоб, брови, прикрытые веки.  
— У меня чёрные волосы, — зачем-то сообщает он. — И карие глаза.  
— Я не знаю цветов. Я родилась слепой.  
— Прости. Я не подумал. Для меня это…  
— Естественно.  
— Более чем. Я с детства люблю рисовать, — Тим чувствует, что от волнения у него как-то непривычно развязывается язык. — Даже хотел рисовать комиксы профессионально, но пошёл на журфак. Хотел быть как отец.  
— Нормальное желание, — срывается у неё почти ласково.  
Она задумчиво поглаживает гладко выбритый подбородок Тима, очерчивает его пальцами и улыбается каким-то своим мыслям.  
— Не на родного папу. На приёмного. Мой родной отец был...плохим человеком. Если бы не Сорвиголова, меня бы давно не было. Если бы не Бен Урих…  
— У тебя есть ещё кто-нибудь?  
— Кто?  
— Друзья. Девушка. Родственники?  
Тим качает головой. Мапон убирает руку и обнимает колени, прижимая их к груди. Думает о чём-то.  
За окном зала становится черным-черно, и от этого свет ещё желтее.  
— Тебе мешает ярость, — вдруг говорит она. — Я услышала это в баре. Твоё сердце. Твои движения. Слишком резко и вспыльчиво. Ты теряешь контроль и забываешь об осторожности. С этим надо справляться.  
— Да. Твой отец не помог мне. Сказал…  
— Что сказал? Договаривай, боже ж ты мой.  
— Что мне поможет Стик. Что он придёт, когда я упаду и не смогу подняться сам, и я больше не буду один. Что я найду мир там, где не смог обрести его он сам.  
Мапон тянется к его плечу, распрямляясь. Касается его пальцами так, что внутри всё замирает. Она пластичная, ладная, как хорошо сбалансированное оружие, похожая на мистическую встречную из чьих-то чужих легенд своими золотистыми глазами. Тим задерживает дыхание. Ждёт чего-то.  
— Исайя, — нудно и механически выговаривает в её кармане телефон. — Исайя.  
— Вот чёрт.  
Мапон убирает руку и торопливо поднимает трубку.  
— Да. Да, я в порядке, Исайя. Да, я его нашла. Нет, не надо ругать Питера, он не виноват, что я разгромила бар и исчезла. Нет, я не одна. Ночевать не приду. Исайя… Исайя, подожди. Исайя, что значит «сейчас Клинта позову»? Клинт?! Клинт, что за вопрос?!! Нет, не приду, да, симпатичный, нет, не собираюсь. Расслабьтесь и спите. Тебе тоже скажу, что Паркер не виноват. Когда приду? Утром.  
После этого она замолкает очень, очень надолго, с обречённым лицом выслушивая громкую сердитую речь.  
Тиму становится очень неудобно, а ещё он не верит своим ушам.  
— Клинт, — говорит она устало. — Я разберусь. Правда. Не надо таких радикальных решений. Утром поговорим. Да. И я. И Исайю успокой.  
Она жмёт «отбой» и отбрасывает телефон в сторону.  
— Клинт Бартон?  
— Ага, — говорит Мапон, укладываясь на маты.  
— Говорили, что он умер.  
— Нет. Мы с моим адвокатом его похитили.  
— У тебя есть адвокат?  
— И я чувствую, что он мне скоро пригодится.  
Мапон зевает и тянет его за руку.  
— Ложись спать.  
— Прямо здесь?  
— Нет, иди вместо меня домой, к Кейт Бишоп.  
— К Кейт Бишоп?!  
— Да. Я с ней сплю. На диване, извращенец.  
— Я ничего не говорил.  
— Ты наверняка успел подумать.  
Тим встаёт. Идёт к выключателю на негнущихся ногах. Нажимает его — и «Фогвелл» погружается в таинственную незрячую темноту.  
Он — не последний герой.  
Есть смысл подняться снова. Узнать, что происходит в Нью-Йорке.  
Так сказал его новый наставник.  
И надо, чёрт возьми, привыкнуть к тому, что это девчонка, да ещё и младше.  
— Спокойной ночи, — произносит Мапон, когда Тим, задумавшись, ложится рядом.  
От этого вдруг вздрагивают плечи — только накануне он думал, что этого ему больше никто не скажет.  
— Ссс… — старательно отвечает Тим. Выходит плохо.  
И тогда он просто накрывает Мапон своей курткой.

Пожалуй, так гостеприимно и торжественно Тиму не открывали двери ещё нигде.  
Женщина из тех, услышав чей возраст, спрашиваешь «сколько-сколько?!», с длинными чёрными волосами, заколотыми палочками для суши, завязывает поплотнее короткий фиолетовый халат и картинно кланяется на японский манер.  
— Романова-сама, — говорит она подобострастно. — Вы пропустили внеочередное заседание высочайшего сёгуната. Всю ночь мудрые мужи держали военный совет.  
— И о чём они насоветовались?  
Женщина выпрямляется. Весело и хитро смотрит голубыми яркими глазами на Тима, мнущегося за плечом Мапон. Он замечает на её висках широкие серебристые пряди, оставленные скорее переживаниями, чем годами.  
— Питер-сан избавлен от несмываемого позора в связи с особыми обстоятельствами и вашим поручительством, Романова-сама. Что же до коварного ронина, похитившего вас, сёгунат смилостивился и над ним. Приговор к сеппуку заменён всего лишь радикальным обрезанием, переходящим в кастрацию.  
— А ещё мы провели Вторую Кофейную Олимпиаду, — мрачно сообщает из гостиной сонный, но всё ещё интеллигентный мужской голос.  
— Нормально, — лукаво улыбается Мапон. — Раз в четыре года, всё по правилам.  
Она ставит узкий длинный чехол в угол. Разувается и шлёпает по полу босиком. Тим неловко следует за ней в гостиную.  
— Пс, — шепчет ему женщина в халате. — Я Кейт Бишоп.  
— Тим Урих. Для меня большая честь… — начинает он и замирает на пороге гостиной, окидывая её взглядом.  
Когда Тим воображал и рисовал базы супергероев, ему не могло прийти в голову, что первая, на которой он окажется, больше всего будет напоминать хипповскую коммуну с уклоном в японскую культуру, расположившуюся в квартире без обоев, с голыми кирпичными стенами.  
И что герои будут выглядеть...так.  
Он сразу узнаёт мужчину в круглых чёрных очках, с седеющими светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост — по сиреневой мятой футболке и по выражению лица, которое намекает, как Клинт Бартон рад знакомству. Питера Паркера, сидящего на полу с полупустой коробкой пиццы, в мятых брюках и рубашке с закатанными рукавами, он и вовсе видел вчера. Личность суховатого строгого мужчины, который в этой комнате единственный ровно сидит на стуле и одет не так, будто его рубашку жевали, остаётся загадкой, пока они все не начинают представляться — это и есть тот Исайя, который звонил Мапон ночью.  
Тим стоит. Смотрит на них круглыми глазами. Мапон делает вид, что не происходит ничего необычного; Кейт Бишоп, стоя в дверном проёме, пальцами доедает роллы прямо из коробки. Мужчины, назвав себя, выжидают с такими лицами, что делается страшно и ответственно.  
— Тимоти Урих, — наконец произносит он. — Сорвиголова и ученик Мэтта Мёрдока.  
— Что меня и настораживает, — сразу же отвечает Бартон.  
— И теперь он будет с нами жить, — спокойно добавляет Мапон.  
Дурдом, думает Тим, оглядывая комнату ещё раз.  
Волшебный, невероятный, воодушевляющий дурдом, где ему очень хочется остаться.

**12**

Всё повторяется.  
Клинт думает об этом с грустной иронией каждый день, каждый час с той тревожной ночи, когда они переживали настолько, что ему почти удалось уговорить Исайю выпить.  
Ещё один Сорвиголова забирает у него ещё одну Романову.  
Мапон третирует Тима в «Фогвелл», издевается над ним совсем открыто, постоянно усложняя задания, даже не пытаясь драться честно. Он не умеет на неё обижаться — всё это только разжигает в нём азарт и желание совершенствоваться. Она часто смеётся и не торопится начинать свою желанную войну.  
Их тренировки похожи на занятия Мапон с Клинтом. Но вместе с тем в них чувствуется что-то иное, новое и опасное.  
Настолько, что Клинт решает поговорить об этом с Исайей, который в последнее время тоже ходит слишком загадочный.  
— Чего ты хочешь, — отвечает ему мудрый пророк в ответ на путаные объяснения переживаний последних двух недель. — Они молодые. У них своя жизнь. И оба старались быть слишком серьёзными в детстве. Пусть навёрстывают.  
— Она знает его две недели.  
— А он всю свою лучшую часть жизни знал её отца, который передал ему свой костюм и своё имя. Хватит ревновать.  
— Я не ревную. Я слишком стар.  
— Это отцовская ревность.  
Клинт замолкает.  
Август в этом году жарче июля. Не спасает даже то, что на балконе квартиры гуляет приятный ветерок. Хочется с кем-нибудь выпить, но Исайя всё ещё силён духом.  
— Я ей не отец.  
— И жалеешь об этом.  
Клинт думает, что если бы сейчас Исайя достал зажигалку, чиркнул ей и драматически задымил с видом знатока человеческих душ, это точно была бы сцена для французской трагикомедии.  
Но Исайя ещё и не курит.  
Как ему это удаётся при такой жизни, спрашивать страшно. Вдруг он людей по ночам расчленяет?  
— Ты любил Наташу? — зачем-то спрашивает он у Исайи.  
— Смотря в каком смысле, — отвечает он.  
— В прямом.  
— У нас с тобой разный прямой смысл. Любил, но как человека. И до сих пор люблю. Всё равно что сестру. И Мапон — всё равно что племянница. Хотя по документам она мне как раз почти дочь. Знаешь, Наташа подарила мне интересную жизнь. Времени, конечно, ни черта. Возможность познакомиться со спокойной женщиной близится к нулю. Но лучше уж так, чем прожить жизнь так, как мне было предначертано. Невзрачный, правильный, скучный. Нет, Клинт. Я не любил Наташу в том смысле, о котором ты спрашивал.  
— Страшный ты человек, Исайя, — признаёт Клинт неожиданно для себя. — Ведь даже если соврёшь, я не пойму. Твой голос всегда одинаково спокоен.  
— Могу всё это повторить при Мапон. Она поймёт, вру я или нет.  
— Почему ты не спрашиваешь, любил ли я Наташу?  
— Потому что я не дурак.  
— Мог бы ответить просто «потому что».  
Исайя смеётся.  
— Это всё давно пора отпустить, — он вдруг кладёт ладонь на плечо Клинта. — И то, что может произойти, тоже. Жизнь — это очень удивительно, если использовать настоящее, любить тех, кто рядом, ценить любой поворот. Я это понял, когда мне прострелили грудь двадцать лет назад. Очень ясно понял, когда съезжал спиной с лестницы и хрипел.  
— Что же ещё мне должны прострелить, — ворчит Клинт, — чтобы это дошло и до меня?…

  
[скачать Nirvana Come as You Are ](http://pleer.com/tracks/4545385VnjE) с pleer.com

Под пальцами Кейт поёт тетива, и стрела гулко вонзается в мишень.  
Это можно слушать бесконечно.  
Мелвин всё тянет и тянет, говорит, что хорошие клинки не рождаются быстро. Ещё за неделю они успевают убраться в «Фогвелл», вывести оттуда пыль и затхлость. Исайя и едва мелькнувший в городе Нельсон разживаются где-то новым инвентарём, а Кейт и Тим составляют несколько безопасных маршрутов от квартиры к залу.  
Теперь «Фогвелл» — их тренировочная база.  
— Мне кажется, нас маловато, — глубокомысленно замечает Мапон, побулькивая в углу ринга бутылкой воды.  
Кейт отпускает ещё одну звонкую стрелу.  
— Десять баллов Гриффиндору за сообразительность.  
— Почему сразу Гриффиндору?  
— Потому что всех нас ведут слабоумие и отвага, а Исайя у нас с Рэйвенкло по обмену. Чтобы уравновесить своими тяжёлыми мозгами наши лёгкие руки.  
— Попрошу, — замечает Исайя из угла, где ведёт какие-то непрестанные переписки с ноутбука. — Может быть, я чистокровный слизеринец.  
— Тебе не хватит для этого честолюбия и хитрости.  
— Ты недооцениваешь меня, Кейт.  
Она смеётся. Опускает лук, и Клинт перехватывает его на секунду, пока Кейт расстёгивает крагу. Трогает тетиву, как струну, и печально усмехается.  
Теперь эта музыка есть в его жизни только тогда, когда рядом Кейт.  
— Ну смотрите, — продолжает она, хрустяще откручивая пробку с пластиковой бутылки. — Кто вам обеспечил Паркера?  
— Ты, — признаёт Клинт. — Сёгун доволен тобой.  
Кейт весело ухмыляется.  
— Я поворочала старыми связями, но у меня их почти не осталось. Зато Каратель вовремя сбежал из тюрьмы и уже нанёс достаточно пользы этому городу, да простят меня адепты философии «не убий, а просто оставь инвалидом».  
Тим кашляет, и Мапон звучно, от души, хлопает его по спине.  
— Кейт, — с чувством произносит Клинт.  
— Что? Каратель — нормальный мужик.  
— У тебя даже Дэдпул нормальный.  
— Вот зачем ты это сказал? — стонет Исайя.  
Клинт садится на лавку с размаху. Кейт плюхается рядом.  
— Кейт, только не Дэдпул.  
— Знала бы я, где он — пренебрегла бы твоим ценным замечанием.  
— На кого ещё мы можем рассчитывать? — спрашивает Мапон.  
В зале повисает неловкая тишина. Только покашливает, приходя в себя, Тим.  
— Понятно, — Клинт отбирает воду у Кейт, допивает её и похлопывает себя пустой бутылкой по ладони. — Вся наша армия — здесь, плюс Питер Паркер, плюс, простите, люди добрые, Каратель.  
— Верно. Два слепых самурая, юрист с ноутбуком, высокофункциональный аутист с дубинками и несравненная Кейт Бишоп. У Руки нет шансов. Были бы у нас хоть какие-то права, а то мы сейчас, по сути, незаконное бандформирование…  
Тишина повисает снова — и внезапно заканчивается настоящей грозой.  
— Ой, да ебись оно всё, — вдруг говорит Исайя, и никто даже не понимает, что это сказал он.  
А когда Клинт понимает — всё равно не верит.  
Исайя захлопывает ноутбук и выходит из зала. Все сидят, как пришибленные, пока Кейт не начинает растерянно икать.  
— Кажется, наш юрист сломался, — заключает Клинт. — И его можно понять.  
Наверное, добавляет он про себя, когда вечером узнаёт от Мапон, что Исайя улетел из Нью-Йорка.

— Знаешь, что я поняла?  
Они сидят на ночной кухне вдвоём. Слушают работу кофемашины.  
Клинт теперь ценит втройне те моменты, когда ему удаётся просто поговорить с Мапон наедине.  
— Что?  
— Что у человека всегда есть выбор. Даже когда кажется, что его нет.  
Она говорит о чём-то важном, умиротворённо и расслабленно выстукивая подушечками пальцев по столешнице басы «Come as you are». Дожидается готовности кофе и разливает его на две кружки. Отдаёт одну Клинту и садится рядом.  
Исайя не возвращается. Кейт и Тим спят.  
— Это не всегда так, Мапон.  
— Нет, Клинт. Я знаю это. И ещё хоть я и младше всех вас, но всё время кажусь себе старше. Как будто у меня… Очень старая душа. Будто всё уже было когда-то, будто я уже ошибалась и теперь точно знаю, как правильно.  
— Как это?  
Клинт чувствует, что она улыбается — но на всякий случай касается щеки.  
— Не знаю. Но каждый раз, когда я делаю выбор, я уверена, что на этот раз он верный.  
— И много раз тебе приходилось?  
Она отпивает кофе, почти беззвучно. Ставит кружку со стуком.  
— Например, когда я могла просто улететь из Нью-Йорка, а вместо этого влезла сюда по пожарной лестнице. Когда я могла привлечь на нашу сторону бойца, я отпустила её, потому что не всё в мире важнее войны. И тогда, в баре, я тоже сделала выбор.  
— Между чем и чем?  
— Между местью и… И тем, как должно быть.  
— И Тимом?  
— Опять ты всё упрощаешь.  
Она легонько толкает его в плечо и смеётся в кружку. Потом замолкает.  
— Из тех людей, которых я ненавижу, в живых остался только Ник Фьюри. Он был тогда рядом. Я слышала его голос. Вспоминала, как он пришёл за мамой. Он говорил с Тимом. Оказывается, он мог бы сделать так, чтобы Бен Урих остался жив, но поступил так…  
— Как будто у него не было выбора?  
— Как будто он ископаемый мудак.  
Беседа грустная, но Клинт всё равно издаёт смешок. Мапон придвигает стул ближе, кладёт голову ему на плечо, и от этого вдруг становится так хорошо и спокойно, будто он греется на солнышке.  
Нет. Никто её не заберёт. Такие наставники не бросают своих учеников; такие ученики не бросают своих наставников.  
— И тогда я выбрала Тима, — говорит Мапон. — Потому что как бы мне ни хотелось поговорить с этим бездушным человеком, отобравшим моё детство, он — прошлое. А Тим — это настоящее.  
Клинт обнимает её одной рукой. Сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не пошутить, и очень серьёзно добавляет:  
— И будущее.  
— Вот тебе смешно, — медитативно отвечает она, догадавшись, куда сейчас свернёт разговор. — Но бывает так, что ты услышал клинок — и сразу влюбился в него, по первому звуку, разрезавшему воздух. И тебе кажется, что это — твоё, ничьё больше, только тебя он ждал. И в один прекрасный день он ложится в твою руку, и вы становитесь единым целым.  
— Да, — соглашается Клинт.  
— С людьми тоже бывает так.

Мелвин Поттер создаёт шедевр.  
Мелвин Поттер создаёт нового воина Нью-Йорка.  
Клинт понимает это, проводя пальцами по клинкам, примеряя костюм, больше напоминающий подогнанный по фигуре доспех, а не традиционные для супергероев трико. Должно быть, всё это время, что Клинт ругал Мелвина за медлительность, тот не спал ночами, сплетая современные материалы и реалии с древним искусством. Кейт смеётся, прося угадать цвета — чёрный и фиолетовый.  
— Всё честь по чести, — говорит Мапон, рассекая воздух двумя клинками — конечно, не в технике Рёто, но очень уверенно. — Как положено высокопоставленному военачальнику.  
Дайсё. Пара мечей. Катана и вакидзаси, созданные настолько искусно и правильно, как только можно было выковать их в современном Нью-Йорке.  
Семь слоёв стали. По два сокола, расправивших крылья, на одинаковых цугах.  
— Только я тебя умоляю, — говорит Мапон, не в силах наиграться. — Помни, что сейчас, нанося визит в приличный дом, нужно снимать не только длинный меч, но и короткий.  
— А мы не ходим в приличные дома.  
Клинт забирает их. Вкладывает в ножны. Крепит на поясе. Глубоко вдыхает, беря в руки последние детали. Ощупывает гладкую, молодую маску с насмешливыми морщинками у глаз и одновременно решительно сдвинутыми бровями. Такой он не помнит среди традиционных японских масок, но и не пытается с чем-то её сравнивать.  
Это — его маска, его лицо. Его молодость, решительность и жизнелюбие, которые ещё никуда не делись. Вся его жизнь и суть.  
Клинт Бартон.  
Соколиный Глаз.  
Ронин.  
Сёгун.  
Он надевает её. Потом стилизованный шлем с изогнутыми, прижатыми к голове длинными рогами. Плавно выдыхает, сживаясь с новым костюмом. С новым именем, которое было шуткой Мапон — и оказалось вовсе не шуткой.  
— Сэйи-тайсёгун, — вдруг говорит Тим, который всё это время тихо чирикал карандашом в блокноте. — Полный титул в позднее время. Он очень подходит. К «главнокомандующему» приписаны ещё два иероглифа. «Карать» и «человек с луком».

— Ну теперь-то всё готово? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кейт за завтраком.  
Клинт качает головой, расправляясь с пиццей.  
— Ты сама разведывала обстановку. Ресурсы Руки слишком велики. Да, её положение пошатнулось после того, как неизвестные доброжелатели объявили в интернете об экстремистской направленности «религии», — он машинально показывает пальцами кавычки, — но Рука всё ещё сильнее нас.  
Мапон качается на стуле и долго молчит. Потом разворачивается к Тиму.  
— Что отдал тебе Ник Фьюри в переулке за баром на сорок четвёртой?  
— Конверт. С картонной папкой вроде архивных. С надписью «Мапон».  
— И ты его, конечно, сжёг. Я слышала.  
— Да, у меня всё ещё проблемы с управлением гневом.  
Она снимает очки и проводит рукой по лицу, вздыхая, как Исайя.  
— Подождите, — говорит Кейт, звякая ложечкой о кружку, будто собирается сказать тост «За идиотов». — Подождите. Архивная папка, говоришь?  
— Да.  
— Это же Ник Фьюри, да?  
— Ну, — нетерпеливо подгоняет Клинт.  
— Я уверена, что у него есть данные на всех. Он наверняка собирал сведения о тех, кто может пригодиться. Если у него была информация даже на Мапон…  
— Причём он видел меня один раз!  
— ...то он может иметь выход на тех, кто не погиб, не инвалид, не в доме престарелых и не президент.  
— Это гениально, — сознаётся Тим с уважением.  
— Это очевидно, — отзывается Кейт.  
— Это безумие, — заявляют в один голос Мапон и Клинт.  
— Но попробовать стоит, — Кейт собирает со стола посуду, цепляет последний кусок пиццы, шумно провозя его по картонному дну коробки, и идёт к раковине, зажав его в зубах.

— Это безумие, — повторяет Клинт, следуя за Мапон по ночной улице.  
— Да, и я всё ещё не понимаю, почему именно мы, хотя эта идея понравилась не нам.  
— Ты способна его услышать. Я способен его шокировать. По данным Щ.И.Т.а, я четыре года назад пропал без вести и признан погибшим.  
— Ну да. А ещё слепой мужик в рваных джинсах и футболке, с дайсё на поясе и конским хвостом на затылке — это шокирует. Особенно если видишь хотя бы одним глазом. Ну, я так думаю.  
Ночь кажется тихой, но Клинт знает, что для Мапон это не так. Она идёт быстрым уверенным шагом по тем улицам, где Кейт накануне засекла человека, напоминавшего Ника Фьюри. Сворачивает какими-то тухлыми переулками, тащит его через подворотни, ориентируясь на запахи и звуки, неразличимые для других.  
А потом замирает, прижимая его к пыльной грязной стене старого дома левой рукой.  
— Я слышу его сердце, — говорит она, и Клинт слышит, как у Мапон скрипят зубы.  
Она так реагировала только на голос Меченого.  
— Где?  
— Третий этаж этого дома. Он так спокоен, как будто…  
— Как будто он всегда прав.  
— Да.  
— Что стоим-то?  
— Я хочу хорошо подумать. Очень хорошо.  
Она глубоко дышит. Отпускает Клинта, и он отряхивает спину. С зудящим визгом раскрывает молнию тканевого чехла и достаёт из него не кий, а катану.  
— Я подумала, — бросает Мапон и кидается к пожарной лестнице раньше, чем обледеневший Клинт соображает, что происходит. — Не спеши за мной.  
— Ты же не сделаешь этого, — говорит он шёпотом, взлетая по дребезжащим ступенькам.  
Она не отвечает.  
Балконная дверь срывается от одного направленного удара её ноги, звенит разбитым стеклом, и Клинт слышит, как с грохотом опрокидывается дрянной диван. Он ещё на втором этаже, и от этого со ступеньки едва не соскальзывает кроссовок.  
— Если я скажу, что рада тебя видеть, — говорит Мапон, — это будет идеальная ложь, но нам надо поговорить.  
Клинт не знает, кому больше нужна помощь, но в следующую секунду слышит звук упавшего пистолета.  
— Я обещала, что у меня не будет выбора.  
Клинт слышит драку. Слышит, как легко Мапон перепрыгивает через что-то, настигая тяжёлые движения Фьюри — и хруст очков, на которые наступает ботинок. Бросок массивного табурета. Резкий сбитый выдох Фьюри — и шаги Мапон, извлекающей катану из ножен.  
— Я всё думал, что ты такое, — хрипит Фьюри, смеясь. — Как только тебя увидел, думал, что ты. Я даже не могу назвать тебя человеком.  
— Взаимно, — холодно отвечает Мапон.  
Движение прекращается. Там, в комнате, пропахшей лекарствами и алкоголем, всё застыло, и Клинт еле сдерживает себя от того, чтобы ворваться в комнату.  
— Стик, — произносит Фьюри с насмешкой. — Старый подонок, который мог бы стать кем-то ещё хуже меня. Наставник Сорвиголовы. Наставник Электры. Свихнувшийся на войне кровный враг Руки, познавший тайну реинкарнации и преследующий их клан много веков. Я видел его, и нашёл в его слепых глазах, таких же, как у тебя, ещё меньше человеческого, чем в себе. И клинок работы Масамунэ, приставленный к моему горлу, лишь подтверждает эту догадку. За этими ответами ты явился, бессмертный воин?  
Мапон молчит. Тишина затягивается.  
— От того, что ты меня убьёшь, твоя война не кончится. Да и за что тебе на меня обижаться? Чёрная Вдова тебе не мать, Сорвиголова — не отец. Это всего лишь выбранные тобой самим производители нового молодого тела. Но если ты так давно не убивал, что хочешь крови — я готов. После всей моей долгой жизни смерть от катаны работы Масамунэ, около семи столетий льющей кровь — достойный финал.  
Клинт готов закричать. Напомнить ей об отце. О том, что твердит Тим, избивая боксёрскую грушу. О том, во что больше не верит Кейт, оставившая принцип «не убий» в дымном аду сражения со скруллами, откуда вышли милостью Фьюри лишь некоторые.  
— Я обещала, что у меня не будет выбора.  
Ник Фьюри неожиданно по-старчески длинно хрипит и падает на колени. Кашляет.  
Катана ложится в ножны.  
— Выбор есть всегда. И он был у тебя, когда ты отправлял на смерть мою мать и Клинта Бартона.  
— В той ситуации выбора не было, — отвечает живой Фьюри, и беззвучный крик Клинта перестаёт сдавливать дыхание. Сердце, которое остановилось под хрип бывшего руководителя Щ.И.Т.а и инициативы «Мстители», оживает снова.  
— Был. Когда ты планировал операцию и отправлял в бой людей, верящих в тебя, как в полководца.  
— От кого бы я это слышал, — Фьюри ещё может смеяться. — От человека, переступавшего много жизней подряд через тех, кто ему верил? От человека, бросающего своих учеников?  
— Ты ошибся, — в её голосе буддистское спокойствие. — Я не Стик. Даже если всё, что ты сказал — правда. Даже если во мне — его душа, его опыт, это — моя жизнь. Я — это я. И больше никто другой.  
— Ты неизбежно повторишь свой собственный путь.  
— Я уже его не повторю. Можешь поговорить об этом с моим первым учеником. Он хотел задать тебе свои вопросы, но на правах учителя я пришла раньше.  
— С твоим учеником?  
Клинт входит в комнату, не дожидаясь слов Мапон.

Она всё-таки пустила ему кровь. Ник Фьюри сидит на табурете, тяжело дышит, постоянно потирая шею, и от этого в воздухе становится солоно.  
— Соколиный Глаз, — говорит он, пытаясь скрыть нехарактерное для себя удивление. — Слепой Соколиный Глаз. Это даже смешно.  
Клинт спокойно переворачивает старенький диван и садится на него.  
— Я больше не Соколиный Глаз.  
— Решил вернуться к ипостаси Ронина и своим японским загонам?  
— И не Ронин.  
— А кто же ты теперь?  
— Я — Сёгун.  
Это звучит так естественно, что внутри разливается гармония.  
— Сёгун без армии? Смешнее, чем самурай без хозяина.  
— Я хотел поговорить как раз об этом.  
Клинт закидывает ногу на ногу. Слышит, как Мапон звенит стаканами, брезгливо отмывая их в раковине.  
— Я всё знаю, — говорит Клинт, испытывая незнакомое удовольствие от того, что может сказать это Нику Фьюри. — Они все отвернулись от тебя после сражения. Больше не верят в идею организованной борьбы во имя мира, и это даёт право всякой твари строить свои церкви. Цирк сгорел, клоуны разбежались и не хотят, чтобы директор цирка их нашёл.  
— И мы тут подумали, что цирку просто нужен другой директор, — поясняет Мапон.  
Ситуация нравится Клинту всё больше и больше — кажется, она открывает бутылки и сосредоточенно к ним принюхивается.  
— Ты что ли, Бартон? — насмешливо спрашивает Фьюри.  
— Почему сразу я? Это может быть Паркер, встречи с которым ты испугался. Или Бишоп, которая слышала твой приказ таранить корабль скруллов.  
— Тогда почему ты назвался Сёгуном?  
— Это не я. Люди дали мне такое имя, — важно говорит Клинт, почти не привирая.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня?  
— Твой архив.  
Ник замолкает. Может, потому, что готовит резкий ответ в проигрышной ситуации, а может, потому, что Мапон разливает его коллекционный коньяк в два стакана, не стесняясь ничего вообще.  
— Да ладно, — Клинт хмыкает. — Достань третий.  
— Ты без слухового аппарата?  
— Тяжело было сразу заметить одним глазом, я тебя понимаю. Так что насчёт архива?  
Мапон приносит три стакана на шатающийся стол. Ставит на свежую трещину. Клинт берёт свой и неторопливо пьёт, выжидая.  
Фьюри пьёт тоже. Не так, как они с Мапон — одним махом до дна.  
— Щ.И.Т. расформирован по приказу Уилсона.  
— Спорим на вторую бутылку этой прелести, что это потому, что ты его задрал?  
— Сёгуну не подобает так разговаривать, — Мапон опускается на диван рядом и кладёт катану себе на колени, поглаживая ножны.  
— Прошу прощения, сенсэй.  
— Вы станете преступниками, — обещает Фьюри, поднимаясь с табурета и бряцая ключами. — Да и в списках остались немногие. Отморозки вроде присутствующей здесь дамы, те, кто не соглашался работать на Щ.И.Т. и «Мстителей» раньше, те, кто ещё не годится для работы…  
— Разберёмся, — спокойно отвечает Клинт.  
Фьюри вскрывает какой-то шкаф. Бухает на стол небольшую пыльную стопку.  
— Простите, но экземпляров Брайлем у меня не водится.  
— У нас есть специальный кружок для чтения вслух. Это не всё, — Клинт чувствует, как наглость растёт прямо пропорционально количеству алкоголя в крови. — Нам бы ещё кое-что пригодилось.  
— У меня больше нет хэликэрриеров, квинджетов и безграничных запасов оружия.  
— Давай, скажи мне, что чёрная карта «Мстителей» заблокирована.  
— Щ.И.Т. расформирован.  
— Но «Мстителей» никто не расформировывал указом, и о ней не все знали.  
Фьюри молча шлёпает по столу куском пластика. Клинт удовлетворённо его ощупывает и засовывает в задний карман, поднимаясь. Наливает себе ещё коньяка.  
— Поздравляю тебя с выходом на пенсию, Николас Джей Фьюри, — торжественно произносит он, пьёт до дна и берёт за руку Мапон, собравшую папки в пластиковый пакет.  
— Вы закончите свои дни в лучшем случае на острове Райкер, — отзывается тот уже им в спины. — Вы зря затеваете это дело. Мне жаль.  
Мапон оборачивается, схватившись за перила пожарной лестницы, и вдруг звонко смеётся.  
— Мне — нет, — отчётливо произносит она.

Они сидят на кухне вчетвером, устраивая внеочередную Третью Кофейную Олимпиаду, всю ночь до рассвета. Перебирают папки, оценивают возможности. Мапон несколько раз чуть не засыпает, роняя голову на плечо читающему Тиму, но каждый раз встаёт и варит ещё кофе.  
Клинт с внезапным умилением думает, что бумажная работа — не её.  
— Электра Начиос, — читает Тим надпись на следующей папке. — Мэттью Начиос.  
Сон с Мапон как рукой снимает.  
Она выхватывает эти папки проворно и резко. Даже не пытается их открыть. Достаёт спички и большую сковородку, грохая ей о решётку доисторической плиты, чиркает о коробок, и Клинт слышит, как потрескивает картон. Вспоминает её слова о бойце, не взятом на войну.  
И не удивляется.  
— Что? — отвечает она повисшей тишине и кладёт горящую папку в сковородку. — Один человек подал мне хороший пример. Тим, хочешь сжечь вторую папку? Тебе вроде нравится.  
Он смеётся. Это очень, очень редкое явление, и его причиной бывает только один человек. Встаёт и возится у плиты рядом с Мапон.  
— Мы разбрасываемся кадрами, — устало бурчит Кейт. — Хоть бы прочитать, кто такой этот Мэттью Начиос.  
— Сын Электры, — отвечает Мапон ровным голосом. — Он всё равно ещё слишком мал.  
Тим ворочает горящую бумагу на сковородке. Кейт задумчиво сопит, грызя карандаш. Перебирает папки снова.  
— Дайте мне неделю, — просит она. — И чёрную карту.  
— Соколица-Пересмешник собирается в кругосветный полёт? — весело спрашивает Клинт.  
— Не очень кругосветный. И меня так давно никто не зовёт.  
— Мне — можно.  
Он вдруг вспоминает ту девочку, которую когда-то тренировал, и на мгновение сожалеет, что события последних лет ожесточили её. Теперь моральные принципы Кейт такие же гибкие, как она сама, раз она готова одобрить даже Карателя в команде, и Клинт не видит её лица, склонённого над папками.  
Но он вдруг понимает, что всё время представляет ту девочку, не намного старше Мапон, с ясными глазами и весёлой улыбкой. А следом — то, что эта жестокость расцвела в ней на обломках корабля скруллов, в диких зарослях, когда она склонилась над одним ослепшим героем.  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Возьму Паркера. А вы не высовывайтесь. Поеду на рассвете.  
— Солнце уже встаёт, — скорее по привычке озвучивает Тим.  
Кейт поднимается и гремит жалюзи.  
— А, — зевает она. — Тогда я пошла собирать сумку.  
Ей хватает часа. На пороге она задерживается и резко оборачивается к Клинту.  
— Мне же говорить, что начальник теперь ты?  
— Лучше скажи, что я всех собираю. А кто начальник, потом разберёмся. Но да, городу нужен новый шериф. Стоит об этом подумать.  
Кейт смеётся — как та Кейти из прошлого.  
— Нет, — говорит она, уже закрывая дверь. — Городу нужен Сёгун.

**13**

Клинт и Мапон ещё отсыпаются, пытаясь наверстать прошлую бессонную ночь и взбудораженный, забитый тренировками день, когда Тим поднимается с расстеленного на полу матраса под барабанный стук дождя.  
Его будит сквозняк, гуляющий по полу, и запах прибитой к асфальту пыли. Мапон учит его больше полагаться не на зрение, а на остальные чувства, и Тим честно пытается к этому привыкнуть. Непривычно. До такой степени, что любой звук, любой аромат, любой ветерок начинают беспокоить, а временами ещё и кажется, что глаза нагло врут.  
Как сейчас.  
Он осматривает комнату спросонья, и ему кажется, что в ней ярко и солнечно, а сквозь открытую балконную дверь в комнату пытается ворваться уже почти осенний дождь. Тим смотрит, как потягивается во сне Мапон, блаженно раскинувшись на весь диван в отсутствие Кейт. Почему-то думает, что хотел бы, чтобы она спала не в футболке, отобранной у Клинта, а в его футболке. Расслабленно, непонятливо улыбается и бесшумно идёт к балконной двери, собираясь её закрыть.  
Дождь не должен побеспокоить её.  
Но почему-то вместо того, чтобы закрыть дверь и вернуться, Тим выходит на изъеденный ржавчиной балкон и стоит под тяжелеющим ливнем. Кто-то будто натянул сотни тысяч прозрачных струн от низкого неба до земли и играет для почти монохромного Нью-Йорка напряжённую мелодию. Как в старом нуарном фильме.  
Ему хочется раскрасить весь этот город. Расцветить его необыкновенными граффити, оставить на стенах таинственные послания, которые стали бы не вандализмом, а искусством, чтобы люди говорили, будто появился новый Бэнкси, и гадали, что всё это значит.  
Они всё равно не догадались бы, что это — письма парня, который не может найти слова и высказать всё это яркое вслух, к слепой девушке.  
Тим не знает, как назвать это новое чувство, от которого так часто колотится сердце под ладонью Мапон, когда она учит его читать чужой пульс. Её сердце всегда бьётся легко, ровно и чётко; его же рвётся навстречу тонким уверенным пальцам. Она, наверное, тоже не знает, как это назвать — когда Тим спрашивает, что говорит его сердцебиение, Мапон молчит и улыбается. И ещё чуть-чуть краснеет.  
Он убирает влажные длинные волосы назад и щурится, поднимая лицо к небу, навстречу звучащим струнам. Над Нью-Йорком сегодня нет солнца, но Тиму с недавних пор кажется, что оно светит всегда.  
Когда он уже почти находит новое слово, Мапон вдруг садится на кровати.  
— Ключ в замке, — говорит она сонно, и Тим торопливо возвращается в комнату.  
В коридоре — чемодан и раскрытый блестящий чёрный зонт. На кухне стоит Исайя — такой же мокрый и нуарный, как Нью-Йорк, в своём сером тонком плаще.  
Он склоняется над беспечно брошенным на столе раскрытым блокнотом Тима, прижимая к груди тонкую пластиковую папку. Улыбается — и перестаёт быть нуарным и чёрно-белым, становится частью залитой незримым солнцем квартиры.  
— Привет, — говорит он Тиму. — Жалко, что ты раньше не показывал свои рисунки. Они потрясающие, только я не понимаю, почему у Мапон кошачьи уши.  
— Что? — отзывается всё ещё сонный голос из комнаты.  
Она появляется на кухне через минуту — и крепко обнимает Исайю с радостным смехом.  
— Я так боялась, — говорит она, пока Тим смущённо прячет блокнот, — так боялась, что ты больше не вернёшься!  
— Как же я оставлю тебя с этими ненормальными? Я вернулся, Мапон. И привёз вам хорошие вести.  
Он бросает папку на стол, и с неё во все стороны летят сверкающие брызги.

Когда все дома — это правильно, думает Мапон, забираясь на табуретку с ногами. Так уютно, когда с трудом разбуженный Клинт ворчит на кофеварку, Исайя закатывает едва ли не похрустывающие рукава рубашки, открывая ноутбук, а Тим шуршит карандашом по бумаге.  
Она даже не успевает поймать за хвост ускользающее осознание того, что Тим теперь тоже должен быть дома, когда Клинт разливает кофе, и Исайя, забрав у него чашки, расставляет их на столе.  
— Ну, и где тебя черти носили? — строго спрашивает наконец Клинт.  
— Тоже боялся, что я не вернусь?  
— Почему боялся? Может, надеялся!  
— Врёт, — не удерживается Мапон, ехидно улыбаясь.  
Исайя садится за ноутбук и быстро-быстро крутит колёсико мышки с тихими щелчками. Наверное, как всегда, просматривает одним глазом ленту новостей.  
— Во-первых, носили меня не черти, со мной ездил мистер Франклин Нельсон. Всех чертей я оставил дома, — сообщает он, помешивая сахар в кофе. — Во-вторых, я ездил в Вашингтон.  
— А где дядя Фогги? — интересуется Мапон.  
— В администрации президента.  
— Что он там делает?  
— Теперь — работает.  
Мапон много, очень много раз слышала, как давятся утренним кофе Клинт и Исайя, но сама подавилась, кажется, впервые. Тим осторожно похлопывает её по спине, пока Клинт ошалело молчит, а Исайя продолжает щёлкать мышкой.  
— А тебя не взяли?  
— А у меня теперь другая интересная работа, но обо всём по порядку. В общем, пользуясь старыми связями, мы подняли вопрос насчёт незаконности деятельности Руки и добились полезной встречи. Очень удачно совпало с тем, что в интернете поднялась волна слухов об экстремистской сути их так называемой религии.  
— У меня есть подозрения… — начинает Клинт.  
— Меня восхищает твоя интуиция.  
— Ты раздул всё это один?  
— Зачем один? С Фогги и его женой. Все анонимы — один аноним, один аноним — все анонимы… Ты что, не знаешь, как это делается в интернете?  
— Страшные люди, — наконец говорит Мапон.  
Её пальцы поглаживают шероховатый гибкий пластик папки. Она её открывала, но листы бумаги показались абсолютно гладкими, и экземпляров Брайлем не нашлось и там.  
— Так вот. Президент Уилсон рассказал нам по секрету…  
— Президент Уилсон?!  
— Да, Тимми, — снисходительно говорит Исайя, опираясь спиной на выключившийся холодильник и делая глоток. — Вы знаете, что существуют архивы резервов Щ.И.Т.а и «Мстителей»?  
— Знаем, — передразнивает Клинт.  
— Откуда?!  
— Мы уже, ммм, попросили их у Ника Фьюри. И забрали.  
— Ограбление? Убийство?  
— Нет. Вторжение в частную собственность, вымогательство, угроза жизни. Ничего особенного.  
— Вот и оставляй вас ненадолго, — вздыхает Исайя, всё равно не сбиваясь с торжественного загадочного тона. — Но и это не главное.  
— А что тогда главное? И какая у тебя новая работа?  
Исайя щёлкает резинкой, выдёргивая таинственную папку из-под ладони Мапон, и шуршит бумагой. Клинт на всякий случай тщательно проглатывает кофе и ставит кружку на стол.  
— Это особый указ президента о создании инициативы «Новые Защитники», — объявляет Исайя.  
— Что? — спрашивает Клинт.  
— Что? — повторяет Мапон.  
— Почему «Новые Защитники»? Таких ещё не было? — сдержанно интересуется Тим.  
— «Мстители» уже были всякие. Старые, новые, новые старые, старые новые, молодые, новые молодые и старые молодые. Мы не смогли придумать ничего лучше. Таким образом все те беспорядки, которые явно придётся навести, становятся законными. И, возможно, даже будут считаться за подвиг.  
— И кто они, эти «Новые Защитники»? — спрашивает Тим.  
— Да вот, — Исайя щедро колеблет кофейный аромат широким жестом. — Сидят на кухне. А где, кстати, Кейт?  
— Собирает тех, кто ещё не сидит на кухне.  
Клинт выходит из оцепенения. Встаёт с табуретки. Мерит кухню шагами, и все вежливо и торжественно молчат.  
У костюмов есть цена, думает Мапон. У статуса — тоже.  
Но если она может обойтись без костюма, то отказаться от нового статуса нельзя. В конце концов, всё это заварилось и из-за Стика. В конце концов, защищать мир — тоже наследие родителей.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что Сэм решил тряхнуть стариной, расправить крылья и снова рисковать жизнью? — спрашивает Клинт, остановившись наконец рядом с Исайей.  
— Нет. Ему хватает того, что он рискует на своём посту рассудком и нервной системой. У «Новых Защитников» — новый руководитель. Мне нужно было кого-то вписать, и я вписал самого достойного полководца, которого знал. Назвался Сёгуном — строй свой сёгунат. Поздравляю, агент Бартон.  
Клинт выхватывает папку у Исайи, и та весело визжит, ломая пафос момента. Клинт изничтожает его в пыль, хлопая Исайю особым указом президента по голове.  
— Отставить рукоприкладство, — смеётся Исайя. — Не стоит начинать работу в новой должности с избиения своего помощника и секретаря.  
— Агент Росс?  
— Агент Росс.  
— Во что ты ввязался, агент Росс, — стонет Клинт. — Во что мы ввязались? И вообще, почему когда мы защищали — мы были Мстителями, а когда потребовалось мстить — стали Защитниками?  
— Один раз отомстим, — спокойно говорит Тим, — а потом будем защищать.  
Он пытается это скрыть, но его сердце колотится так же взволнованно, как у Клинта. Только не тревожно, а почти с радостью, как будто ему оказали великую честь.  
Как и у самой Мапон.  
Она зачем-то ловит его руку под столом и сжимает пальцы, поглаживая сбитые костяшки.

Если Кейт сказала «Дай мне неделю», она позвонит ровно через семь дней — в этом Клинт убеждается в очередной раз.  
— Приходи в «Фогвелл», — говорит бодрый серьёзный голос в трубке поутру. — Все приходите.  
— Кого-нибудь удалось собрать?  
— Узнаешь.  
Тима и Мапон не нужно долго раскачивать. Исайя, правда, немного ворчит, но теперь у Клинта есть неоспоримый аргумент: нужно слушаться начальство.  
Улицы Нью-Йорка согреваются в рассветных лучах, будто завтра — ещё не осень. Клинт не видит солнца, но чувствует его, и от этого хочется улыбаться.  
А может быть, хочется улыбаться ещё и потому, что впереди снова опасное, но большое и правильное дело. Потому, что история Соколиного Глаза закончилась четыре с лишним года назад, но история Сёгуна только начинается.  
«Каково это — не быть Мстителем?» — звучит в его голове голосом Наташи.  
Теперь предстоит узнать это в новом смысле.  
Клинт усмехается ей в ответ и берётся за круглую облупленную ручку входной двери спортзала.  
Когда здесь было так шумно и людно? Наверное, ещё во времена детства Мэтта Мёрдока. Нет, Кейт привела не толпу, но у Тима, стоящего за плечом Клинта, вырывается восхищённый вздох.  
— Я знаю их, — говорит он шёпотом. — Знаю их всех.  
Клинт вслушивается: кто-то колотит грушу, кто-то кружит в спарринге по рингу, и он улавливает лёгкое обманное движение Кейт — как раз перед тем, как она перелезает через канаты, и всё затихает.  
— Ну что, — говорит она, приближаясь к Клинту, — мы собрали всех, кого смогли. Негусто, но каждый — на вес золота.  
— В конце концов, — добавляет Паркер, — у всех здесь есть и большая сила, и большая ответственность.  
— Подтверждаю, — он узнаёт голос Америки Чавез. — Кейт сказала, что нужна помощь — и вот я здесь.  
— У меня и вовсе не было двух вариантов, — усмехается постаревший, но слишком хорошо знакомый голос Логана. — Я просил когда-то Наташу присмотреть за Лорой, теперь моя очередь позаботиться о её дочери.  
— Тем более, она хорошо присматривала за мной, — отзывается молодой женский голос. Звук выпущенных адамантиевых когтей не спутать ни с чем.  
— Я пытался удалиться от мирской жизни, — кто-то садится на ринг, мягко и почти неслышно. — Но это невозможно, если нет мира. Так что Железный Кулак снова в деле.  
— На меня даже не смотрите, — голос из дальнего угла заставляет вздрогнуть. — Я здесь только потому, что мисс Бишоп знает правильные слова, и я с ней согласен. После того, как доблестный Щ.И.Т. отправил меня за решётку, доверять всем вашим организациям тяжеловато, проще действовать самостоятельно. Но среди героев должен быть хоть один, кто действительно знает, что происходит.  
Она уговорила Карателя. Чёрт знает, как ей это удалось.  
Пальцы Мапон ложатся на дрогнувшее запястье. Поглаживают нервно бьющуюся жилку.  
— Что ж, — произносит Клинт, унимая внезапное мальчишеское волнение. — Добро пожаловать в «Новые Защитники». Завтра нам всем предстоит начать с того, с чего обычно всё начинается: мы наведём порядок в Нью-Йорке.

На его клинках — по паре летящих крылатых соколов.  
Кейт сидит ночью на кухне, закрыв глаза и водя пальцем по цуге вакидзаси, пытаясь «увидеть» их так, как Клинт. Почувствовать то же, что и он, и… успокоиться.  
Он — не Фьюри. Не допустит повторения той же трагедии, что в сражении со скруллами. Будет беречь каждого из команды, но наверняка забудет о себе самом.  
Они разрабатывали план весь день. Завтра правительство официально объявит Церковь Руки вне закона; завтра люди узнают, что эпоха героев не закончилась. Кейт кажется, что никто, даже Мапон и Тим, не испытывают страха, и боится здесь только она. Когда она запрещает себе бояться, в памяти немедленно всплывает опутанный ремнями безопасности едва дышащий Клинт с остановившимися и будто поблекшими глазами. Кейт снова и снова склоняется над ним, разрезая ремни дрожащими руками, снова и снова слышит бесконечное «лучше убей меня, лучше убей, Кейти, кто я теперь, я никто».  
Мапон ходит тихо. К этому сложно привыкнуть, и Кейт, заметив её краем глаза, вздрагивает и убирает вакидзаси в ножны.  
— Мужчины спят, — говорит Мапон, пытаясь пригладить свои яркие лохматые волосы. — Почему ты не спишь?  
— Обдумываю план.  
— С мечами Сёгуна в обнимку лучше думается?  
Мапон шлёпает босиком по полу. Достаёт круглый прозрачный чайник. Заваривает зелёный чай, расслабленно водя по выпуклому стеклу кончиками пальцев, будто в такт кружению листьев.  
— Кейт, можно поговорить с тобой как девочка с девочкой?  
— Ты сегодня не наговорилась с Дэнни? Вы шесть часов болтали о чём-то.  
— Мастер Рэнд объяснял мне то, что раньше некому было объяснить. Всё, что он знает о том, кто я и как с этим быть. А я хочу поболтать о своём, о женском.  
— Боевые искусства всегда казались мне достаточно девочковой темой, — Кейт пытается улыбнуться.  
— Нет. Про них я могу поговорить с мужиками в любой момент. Про любые. А иногда хочется поговорить не с мужиками. С мамой мы часто болтали по вечерам.  
Улыбнуться не получается.  
Мапон разливает чай. Садится за стол и пододвигает чашку к Кейт.  
— Ты любишь Клинта, — говорит она так легко и утвердительно, что Кейт вдруг беспомощно кивает.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Это очевидно даже слепому.  
— Только пятидесяти процентам слепых в этой квартире.  
— Ну и зря, — Мапон пожимает плечами, отпивая чай, обнимая чашку обеими ладонями, как пиалу. — Когда мы только забрали его в Сан-Франциско, он говорил о тебе. Он прогнал тебя, чтобы не испортить тебе жизнь. Некоторые делают так. Отдаляют самых дорогих и любимых людей, чтобы не сделать их несчастными или не подвергнуть опасности. Я знаю, о чём говорю.  
И ведь она правда знает — такова была любовь её отца.  
— И что изменится, если он узнает об этом?  
— Может быть, очень многое. Он же больше не никто. Он — Сёгун. Он — глава Новых Защитников. За эти четыре года он сам воссоздал себя таким, что может себя уважать. Нет больше повода отвергать никого.  
— Не знаю-не знаю.  
Мапон ставит чашку на стол. Протягивает руки к Кейт и касается своими тонкими зрячими пальцами её ладоней.  
— Обещай мне одну вещь, ладно?  
— Какую?  
— Держи меня завтра в поле зрения. Будь недалеко, чтобы успеть прийти на зов. Хорошо?  
— Зачем? Тебе страшно?  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, я хочу снова родиться в любви. Я знаю, как, и знаю, у кого. Вы с Клинтом ещё не старые.  
Зоркие глаза Кейт вдруг туманит что-то забытое. Как тогда, на уцелевшей базе. Как в этой опустевшей квартире четыре года назад.  
— И тебе не страшно? — спрашивает она у Мапон вместо тысячи нужных вопросов.  
— Мне совсем не страшно, — честно говорит она. — Моего папу называли «человеком без страха». Моя мама не раздумывала ни секунды, когда ей должно было стать очень страшно. И они продолжают жить, потому что ни родители, ни наставники не умирают, а у них остались я и Тим. У меня, в свою очередь, есть Клинт, а ему не дашь погибнуть ты.  
— Мапон…  
— Просто пообещай мне это, чёрт возьми, выпьем чай и пойдём спать.  
— Хорошо, — сдаётся Кейт, разглядывая коротко остриженные ногти Мапон и её красноватые костяшки. — Обещаю.  
— Так-то лучше.  
— Но и ты учти на всякий случай: пятьдесят процентов слепых в этой квартире не замечают, что новый Сорвиголова по уши влюблён.  
У Мапон розовеют щёки, и лицо вдруг становится строгим-строгим. Без своих очков она выглядит чуточку пугающе, но от новых отказывается — хочет, чтобы ниндзя Руки сразу понимали, кто за ними пришёл.  
— Да ну брось, — говорит Мапон, снова берясь за свою чашку.  
— И это взаимно, — добавляет Кейт.  
Она вдруг понимает, что смеётся — очень тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, смеётся вопреки нахлынувшей тревоге. Смеётся так, будто заклинает: пусть завтра всё будет хорошо.  
Пусть никто не умрёт и никому не придётся рождаться вновь.

С гарнитурой в ухе было бы как-то спокойнее, но без неё куда безопаснее.  
Исайя выдыхает, стоя у двери кабинета человека, которого ему вот-вот представят как главу нью-йоркской Церкви Руки. Напоминает себе, что он — агент Росс, что в здании напротив засели Каратель и Соколиный Глаз, что входы и выходы — под контролем двух Росомах и Америки, и что остальные тоже где-то рядом.  
Он не задаёт себе вопрос, как он в это ввязался — всё кристально ясно. Утром Рука была объявлена вне закона, и, согласно плану, Исайя тут же позвонил им и предложил услуги юриста. Он сам так решил, и это было правильно. Во-первых, он юрист; во-вторых, он — единственный, кого здесь точно не помнят в лицо; в-третьих, он умеет не показывать лишних эмоций; в-четвёртых, информация о главном очень нужна. Не обезвредив главу, не отрежешь Руке палец, а Фрэнк Касл так и не смог сказать, как того зовут и что он из себя представляет.  
Исайя, аргументируя свой решительный выбор, так и не сказал основного. Если Касл прав и глава Церкви Руки — гипнотизёр, щуплый юрист, умеющий только бегать, не будет так опасен, как одурманенный супергерой.  
— Господин Танака готов к встрече, — сообщает ему вышедший японец без единой эмоции на лице, в строгом костюме, безупречный и подтянутый.  
Исайя, вежливо кивнув, проходит в кабинет. Он считал этих вежливых клонов, пока его вели по зданию — сбился на сотне. Они тут, в Руке, явно опасались не только законодательной атаки. Будет тяжело.  
Танака — приземистый, с неожиданно квадратной челюстью. Исайя смотрит на него внимательно, но ненавязчиво и даже доброжелательно.  
— Господин Танака, — он кланяется так, как научили более сведущие в восточной культуре люди. — Рад встрече с вами. Меня зовут Исайя Росс.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Танака. — Меня известили. Присаживайтесь.  
Важно — не прекословить, но избегать зрительного контакта. Исайя садится напротив. Изучает потенциального противника, ведя с ним нудную, привычную беседу.  
Руки бойца — Исайя узнает их без труда. Пластичность, несмотря на приземистость. На подставке красного дерева в углу — не сувенирные дайсё, как может показаться любому другому. В японском оружии тяжело не разбираться, когда тебя окружают сплошные самураи. На столе у него трофей, глядя на который, трудно держать себя в руках — разлинованный блокнот с желтоватыми листками, исписанными корявым спешным почерком. «Мапон, Мапон, Мапон» — буквы в разных комбинациях.  
Да, именно к нему приходил Бен Урих в свой последний день.  
— Господин Росс, — произносит сдержанно Танака, — у меня лишь один вопрос. Почему вы хотите защищать интересы секты?  
— Взгляните на меня, — Исайя еле заметно пожимает плечами. — Я — маленький человек в недорогом костюме. Такие, как я, всегда хотят денег и власти, раз уж природа не наделила их ничем, кроме ума. И к моему возрасту устают искать их легальными путями.  
— Искренне, — Танака усмехается. — Вас не затруднит посмотреть мне в глаза?  
Гипнотизёр, вспоминает Исайя, и, собрав себя в кулак, поднимает взгляд. Это — последнее испытание; Танака поверил ему, но сейчас мирная разведка может превратиться в героическую гибель.  
— Вы так смотрели на блокнот, господин Росс, — улыбается Танака.  
— Просто странное слово, господин Танака. Нью-Йорк так и не знает, что оно означает.  
В окно льётся слепящее утреннее солнце. Темнит силуэт японца. И эти красноватые блики в его глазах не могут быть его отблесками. Это — нечто демоническое, зловещее, инородное.  
— А вы, господин Росс, — голос в ушах нарастает набатным звоном, — вы случайно не знаете, что такое Мапон?  
— Она…  
Рот открывается сам, и собственный голос тонет в голосе Танаки. Глаза не получается ни отвести, ни закрыть, и Исайя цепляется за подлокотник кресла, вдруг ставшего пыточным.  
«Она — реинкарнация Стика. Ей восемнадцать, она здесь, в Нью-Йорке, вы узнаете её легко по слепым, почти белым, глазам, по коротко стриженым рыжим волосам. Она всюду ходит или с новым Сорвиголовой, или с Клинтом Бартоном. Впрочем, они все здесь, и вот-вот придут...»  
Хочется рассказать всё, когда слышишь этот голос.  
«Что такое Мапон?»  
Не что такое. Кто такая.  
Сенсэй, вдруг вспоминает Исайя слово, которое ей так нравится. Сенсэй, который учил и его ненужным вещам, пытаясь объяснить, как живут слепые.  
Нужно выловить другой звук, чтобы перестать слышать мешающий. Сосредоточиться на нём.  
— Она…  
Исайя лихорадочно пытается услышать хоть что-нибудь.  
— Вы знаете, что такое Мапон?  
— Она…  
Если не ответить, что-то разорвётся внутри. Кровь приливает к вискам, стучит в них оглушительно…  
Стучит.  
И Исайя ловит свой собственный, необычно бешеный, пульс. Своё собственное сердце, которое всегда казалось ему недостаточно храбрым.  
— Что такое Мапон? — звучит в отдалении, за грохотом крови.  
Он больше не сдерживает рвущихся слов. Ревёт их во всю мощь лёгких.  
— Она — моя дочь!  
Танаку словно оглушает. Исайя пользуется короткой заминкой, зажмуривается со всей силы и хватает кресло на колёсиках. Поднимает его, швыряя через стол, и пиджак трещит ещё громче сердца.  
Большое панорамное стекло за спиной Танаки рушится, сверкая, и пропускает солнце как раз в тот момент, когда дверь за спиной Исайи распахивается. Питер Паркер...нет, Человек-Паук перекатывается по полу, хватает его — и в следующий миг пол уходит из-под ног.  
Плечо странно болит, но Исайе не до этого. Они приземляются у входа в здание напротив, где притаились Кейт и Каратель, и Паркер отпускает его.  
— Держи, — говорит он, протягивая гарнитуру Исайе. — Расскажешь нам всё про Танаку. Выйти из здания ему никто не даст.  
— Если вы выведете трансляцию с камер охраны на мой ноутбук, я смогу всё координировать. Их пункт на третьем этаже. Если получится, конечно.  
— Буду иметь в виду. Но лучше попроси кого-нибудь достать из тебя сюрикен. Вся спина в крови.  
Исайя не чувствует. Он цепляет гарнитуру на ухо, слушает начавшуюся обрывочную перекличку — и взлетает в лифте к пункту наблюдения в снятом вчера офисе. Усмехается тому, что сказал Танаке, и тому, что он теперь действительно агент. Самый настоящий, с гарнитурой в ухе и кровью на строгом костюме.  
— Кейт, — говорит он, распахивая дверь «командного пункта» и по совместительству снайперской позиции. — Достань из меня эту штуку. Некогда объяснять.  
Агент Росс садится и открывает свой ноутбук.

— Все меня слышат? Это агент Росс.  
В гарнитуре у Тима раздаётся хоровое «да». Мапон тоже его произносит — у них с Клинтом нет наушников, чтобы не мешать восприятию, но есть микрофоны.  
— Я на позиции. Танака, очевидно, имеет подготовку ниндзя, у него в кабинете дайсё старинной работы, полагаю, владеет рукопашным боем, но каким — не знаю. Он невысокий, плотный, с квадратной челюстью, чёрный костюм и красный галстук. Всем избегать зрительного контакта, по возможности — сконцентрироваться на любом другом звуке, когда он заговорит. Танака действительно гипнотизёр. Его личная охрана с ним, и у них точно есть сюрикены.  
— Ясно, — легко отзывается Мапон. — Тогда нам с Клинтом проще взять его на себя. У нас не будет зрительного контакта.  
— Его кабинет по лестнице справа, пятый этаж. Но, скорее всего, он уже не там. По правой же лестнице, но на третьем этаже — пост охраны с видеонаблюдением. Выведите по возможности трансляцию мне на ноутбук, чтобы я мог вам помочь.  
— Мы уже занимаемся этим, — сообщает Паркер. — С Кулаком. Зашли через крышу и кабинет, там было пусто.  
— Никто не выходил из здания?  
Логан в ответ только смеётся. Лора вторит ему эхом.  
— Главный вход заблокирован, — сообщает Америка. — Но я вам его легко открою.  
— Крыша под контролем, — добавляет Каратель.  
— Сёгун, ваш приказ?  
— Секунду, — говорит Тим. — В здании есть динамики для внутренней связи?  
— Да.  
— Может быть, по ним что-нибудь пустить? Звук, которым будет легко заглушить Танаку?  
— Нужно найти, откуда. Неплохая идея. И что пустить?  
— У меня куртка на базе. Там в кармане плеер. Кейт?  
— Доставлю, — обещает она.  
Мапон усмехается, сжимая в руке катану. Оборачивается к Клинту.  
— Сёгун, все ждут твоего приказа.  
Вместо ответа Клинт выходит из припаркованного у здания фургона, в котором они все выжидали во время визита Исайи. Глубоко вдыхает, и Тим невольно повторяет за ним.  
Сейчас начнётся.  
«Почему бы тебе не сделать свой собственный комикс?» — спросил когда-то папа. Тогда, когда был ещё не папой, а журналистом Беном Урихом, почему-то привязавшимся к бандитскому сыну, маленькому странному мальчику.  
И теперь Тим делает свой собственный комикс. Настоящий. Лучше тех, что он рисовал на скучных лекциях в скетчбуках.  
Свой настоящий комикс про героев, одним из которых должен стать сам.  
— Начинаем штурм, — говорит Сёгун.  
За ним к главному входу срываются Сорвиголова и… И Мапон.  
Мисс Америке хватает одного удара, чтобы снести с петель огромную стальную дверь и проложить им дорогу.

**14**  
[скачать Nirvana Smells Like Teen Spirit ](http://pleer.com/tracks/4499816npFx) с pleer.com

Было бы куда удобнее, если бы она знала голос Танаки или его сердцебиение, но давать Исайе любое средство связи было опасно.  
Мапон успокаивает себя этим, прорываясь вместе с Клинтом и Тимом сквозь толпу ниндзя, высыпавших встречать их. У них тихие сердца, они надолго задерживают дыхание — но она чувствует их движение слишком хорошо.  
Неудивительно.  
Если верить словам Ника Фьюри и мастера Рэнда, она противостоит им уже семьсот лет.  
Бойцы Руки пытаются сжать вокруг них кольцо, и Мапон пытается сосредоточиться на этом, не дать окружить себя и продолжить путь наверх. Наверху сейчас только двое — Человек-Паук и Железный Кулак, и они разбрасывают охрану на третьем этаже. Она слышит, как чётко и музыкально работает тело мастера Рэнда, бьющего безошибочно и красиво, будто в танце, и как Паркер перебирает пальцами по клавишам пульта охраны, иногда отвлекаясь на то, чтобы выпустить с липким свистом паутину в тех, кто мешает напарнику. Мисс Америка прокладывает для Кейт дорогу в здание через крышу, чтобы той не тратить стрелы и силы понапрасну, и ей помогает дробный звук пуль Карателя.  
— Осенью обычно начинается листопад, — комментирует Кейт, и Мапон морщится от звука упавшего с высоты на асфальт и хрустнувшего тела. И ещё одного, и ещё. — А у нас ниндзяпад.  
— Соколиный Глаз, не отвлекайтесь.  
— Вы зануда, агент Росс.  
Тим осторожен в бою. Мапон слышит, что он ломает кости бойцам Руки, что он равномерно распределяет силы, понимая, что это только начало, но он боится убивать. Это слишком заметно. Клинт тоже работает вполсилы.  
— Они возродятся, — выдыхает она. — Мы не убиваем. Это не считается. Нам нужно уничтожить только Танаку, поэтому не стесняемся и расчищаем себе дорогу.  
Мапон сама подаёт им пример — удар катаны хлёстко ложится выше обычного, и её обдаёт горячей ржавчиной, хлынувшей из разрубленной глотки. Она обжигает щёку, плечо, грудь, стекает по коже под майку, и вытереть солёные губы некогда — нужно продолжать.  
Сердце Тима яростно разгоняется, будто она сорвала с него предохранитель. Клинт тоже больше не скупится — в воздухе разливается клинковая мелодия техники школы Рёто, звучный дуэт его катаны и вакидзаси.  
— Северный запасной выход чист, — голос Лоры Кинни впервые за всё время после объявления штурма разрезает частоту «Новых Защитников». — Блокирую и иду на помощь.  
— Не помешает, — быстро сообщает Паркер.  
Под окнами здания, снаружи, что-то взрывается, и Мапон едва слышит за этим взрывом, как Тим скручивает шею ниндзя, замахнувшемуся на неё катаной.

Такое чувство, что в коридоры третьего этажа переехала вся Япония.  
Кейт сплёвывает кровью, натягивая тетиву со взрывающейся стрелой. Приказа не крушить здание не было, да и заряда недостаточно, чтобы его обрушить, а вот та толпа, идущая ей навстречу, явно другим способом не рассосётся.  
Жаль, что Америку пришлось оставить на крыше, чтобы попасть в здание самой. Но Кейт обещала быть ближе к Мапон, а Каратель прекрасно справляется на снайперской позиции один. У него и оружие более дальнобойное. А у Америки теперь есть прекрасная чердачная дверь, которой она прикрывается от стрел и колотит людей.  
— Сейчас будет громко, — предупреждает она в гарнитуру и целится, когда с пожарной лестницы вваливается с диким воем нечто. Лишь когда это нечто встаёт на ноги, Кейт признаёт в нём Лору.  
Она рявкает, выдирая из себя стрелы и сюрикены, которые должны были её убить, и это вызывает у Руки замешательство. Интересно, за кого они принимают Лору? За какого-нибудь дикого бессмертного демона-берсерка?  
— Громко не будет, — отменяет Кейт собственное предупреждение.  
Лора не даёт ей приблизиться и помочь — она нанизывает ниндзя на когти, принимая на себя новые и новые атаки. Её белая майка пропитана алым, из многочисленных ран, не успевающих закрываться, течёт кровь, и она молниеносно выстилает для Кейт красную ковровую дорожку к посту охраны.  
— Есть картинка, спасибо, Человек-Паук, — радостно сообщает Исайя. — Ищу… Ох ты ничего себе, что вы тут творите.  
— Не отвлекайтесь, агент Росс.  
— Все ещё целы?  
Лора хрипит за спиной, что все.  
Кейт пробегает по коридору, стараясь не думать, что на частоте почти никто не отозвался. Звуки боя, то и дело раздающиеся на разных этажах, её успокаивают.  
Но прямая дорожка к пульту охраны, казавшаяся короткой, затягивается.  
Двое спускают её с очередной лестницы кубарем. Одного Кейт прикладывает луком по лицу, второй оказывается более изворотлив. Надо бы вспомнить каких-нибудь богов и поблагодарить их, что эти ниндзя без холодного оружия и просто вручную двигают ей под рёбра, синхронно, с двух сторон, но времени на это нет.  
Бой скатывается на второй этаж самым естественным путём.  
— Нужна помощь, второй этаж, западное крыло, — говорит Кейт, поднимаясь на ноги. — Двое, но тут наверняка есть ещё.  
— Иду, — отзывается Питер.  
— Блокирую южный запасной выход и иду, — откликается Логан, такой же хриплый и злой, как Лора.  
— Мы почти на втором этаже, но это восток, — говорит Тим.  
— Отлично, — сообщает Исайя. — Идите вверх. Танака почти над вами, он идёт с отрядом к конференц-залу.  
Кейт оглядывается, выведя из строя одного. Внимательно, насколько можно.  
В холле второго этажа явно не пусто.  
— Блядь, — с чувством выдыхает она прежде, чем ниндзя сбивает с неё гарнитуру. — Побыстрее.

— Что там с Кейт?  
— Всё в порядке, — спокойно говорит Мапон.  
Самый громкий звук на первом этаже — тяжёлое дыхание Тима. И сам Клинт тоже дышит надрывно и устало.  
На них обоих Руке было плевать. Они пытались достать Мапон. Даже «ненастоящее» убийство — это нелегко, и Клинт может только догадываться, каково сейчас этим детям. Всё равно, кто их воспитывал, к чему готовил, насколько старые у них души — они все втроём сейчас по уши в крови, сыро пропахли ею, усеяв пол холла телами.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице выше. Тим зло, скупыми движениями, разбрасывает всех, кто лезет сзади, и Клинт, прорезая путь впереди, слышит хруст черепов и позвоночников.  
Третий этаж — и их становится на одного больше. Рэнд оказывается к ним очень близко, и его волшебное кунг-фу тут весьма кстати. У ниндзя явно приказ уничтожить «охрану Стика».  
— Ты ранен, — голос Мапон перестаёт быть спокойным на четвёртом этаже, когда тишина наступает и там.  
Клинт чувствует, как сзади Тим, дыша через раз, мотает головой. Кажется, у него нет сил даже на слова, и Клинт, повернувшись, касается его рёбер. Костюм прорезан, и кровь льётся по кевлару.  
Она отходит в сторону, несмотря на сдержанный протест Дэнни, сдирает пояс одного из поверженных ниндзя и перевязывает рану Тима, усадив его у стены.  
— Останься здесь с мастером Рэндом, — просит Мапон. — Мне так будет спокойнее. Тяжело сосредоточиться, когда…  
— Когда что? — Тим пытается быть бодрым.  
— Когда переживаешь за очень важного человека, — бросает она.  
— Вы справитесь? — беспокоится Железный Кулак.  
— Вам всё равно нельзя встречаться с Танакой. Мы вдвоём вполне сможем разобраться.  
Он очень упрямый. Никакой Тибет не может изменить этого качества. Впрочем, кто из них не упрям, думает Клинт.  
— Кто может, двигайтесь к конференц-залу. Восток, пятый этаж, нужна медицинская помощь на четвёртом, Сорвиголова, — докладывает Дэнни в гарнитуру, и его голос нагоняет Клинта уже на лестнице на пятый этаж.  
— Музыки всё ещё нет, — замечает он, чувствуя тишину без шипучих гарнитур.  
Мапон ничего не говорит. Клинт не успевает заподозрить ничего лишнего, хотя уже готов — коридор пятого этажа оживает едва уловимым движением, и оно превращается в колышущийся солёный океан, когда Сёгун встаёт спиной к спине с древним бессмертным воином.

Хорошо, что у Клинта нет гарнитуры.  
Им обоим нужно столько спокойствия, сколько можно достать в кипящем кровью здании, и он не должен знать, что Кейт проткнули катаной бедро, и она не может встать, а Логан и Паркер не могут вытащить её из здания — они держат оборону в узком коридоре, не позволяя подойти к ней.  
На крыше бьётся Мисс Америка, которая развлекает целую толпу ниндзя и не даёт ей вернуться в здание. Сейчас, когда они на пятом этаже, её миссия и свинцовый дождь Карателя особенно важны. Мастер Рэнд тоже навешивает кому-то этажом ниже, но его нагрузка куда меньше. Лора пытается процарапаться наверх, и её когти снова проходят сквозь кого-то, превращая рёбра в крошево.  
Нужно не волноваться.  
С этой мыслью Мапон успокаивает сердце, колотящееся после драки на пятом. По крайней мере, она думает, что всё это из-за драки на пятом.  
Со второго этажа нет никаких вестей, но стон Паркера Мапон различает хорошо.  
Она вдруг вспоминает, толкая дверь конференц-зала рукой, тупик в Адской кухне. Глухую стену, через которую можно было только слышать и кричать.  
Тут везде стены. Между ними всеми — стены и перекрытия.  
Но она с Клинтом, и это правильно. Это в большей степени — их война. Ученик всегда будет плечом к плечу с сенсэем. До последнего.  
Голос Танаки они слышат со сцены, едва переступив порог. Здесь чертовски хорошая акустика, прямо на зависть — должно быть, чтобы дурманящий эффект от речей «священников» Руки был сильнее.  
— Стик, — говорит Танака с почтением, сквозь которое прорывается ненависть. — Столько лет я искал тебя, и ты пришёл сам. Я помню нашу последнюю встречу, там, в Токио. Ты сказал мне, смеясь в лицо, что способен сделать так, что солнце зайдёт на востоке и взойдёт на западе. Жаль, что я поздно понял, что это значило, перерезав твою сморщенную глотку сам — тогда ты пришёл без меча. Не так, как подобает самураю.  
Стулья в зале убраны. Зато вокруг мерно бьются, словно механические, сердца ниндзя. Они не прячутся и не нападают, они не бегут помогать своим соратникам — будто несут торжественный караул.  
Что-то неладно. Танака не боится слепых.  
И его голос нарастает, перекрывая остальные звуки.  
— Но теперь ты пришёл с мечом и помощником. Всё честь по чести, вечный воин. Солнце должно зайти на западе, как и положено, и мы окажем тебе честь.  
Мапон чувствует, что идёт вперёд, будто знает дорогу, хоть вокруг исчезают все звуки, кроме голоса Танаки, и все запахи, кроме солёного аромата крови.  
Этот голос — слишком объёмный и властный. Он царит в этом помещении, он провожает её на сцену. Сам Танака сходит с неё, как только Мапон и Клинт поднимаются по ступенькам, но акустика почему-то не меняется.  
Это неважно. Она знает, что делать.  
Нужно встать на колени, повернувшись к залу, ко всем этим людям, которые ждали её столько лет и столько веков. Провести пальцами по цуге, ощутив лучи солнца. Поправить упавшую бретельку майки, на которой висит микрофон, потому что она должна выглядеть достойно. Пусть она умрёт не как женщина, а как воин, но правил никто не отменял.  
Солнце должно зайти на западе.  
— Ты не успел никому передать свою силу, Чистый. Наконец-то этот день настал. Этот великий день, к которому все мы были готовы. И Клан Руки, и ты сам, и твой помощник, которого ты воспитал будто специально для этого торжественного случая.  
Клинт встаёт у неё за спиной, и его катана звонко, ощутимо замирает в стороне на уровне шеи Мапон.  
Звук слишком короткий. Их сердцебиения звучат слишком тихо.  
Мапон знает, что делать — сначала слева направо, потом сверху вниз, и пальцы на рукояти не дрожат, и в голове так приятно пусто, и нужен хотя бы один различимый, ясный звук, потому что всё, что она делает — воля этого вездесущего голоса.  
Клинт тоже не может ему противостоять.  
— Твоя честь всегда была для тебя важна — так умри же с честью, великий воин Стик, — провозглашает Танака. — Твоему другу помогу уйти с честью я, хоть он и носит лишь шутовской костюм Сёгуна.  
Его голоса так много, что от этого из носа стекает тонкая струйка крови, прямо на губы. Но покачнуться можно лишь тогда, когда боль станет нестерпимой, а она ещё только заносит клинок слева, медленно и спокойно примеряясь к животу. Покачнуться можно, когда станет невмоготу, когда дух будет покидать тело, и тогда Клинт, как верный ей друг, положит этому конец…  
Но тело вдруг предаёт её. Шатается раньше, выведенное из равновесия, и что-то выбивает катану из её рук.  
По сцене гулко катится брошенная дубинка. Дверь конференц-зала скрипит, качаясь на одной петле.  
— Я не самурай, — злой голос Тима перекрикивает речь Танаки. — Мне не полагается сеппуку, так может, мы поговорим по-другому?  
В зале наступает секундная тишина. Клинт, очнувшись следом, поднимает катану Мапон и возвращает её в руки хозяйки.  
Потом все динамики, которых здесь слишком много, взрываются громкими гитарными аккордами.

— Тебя прям как бог послал!  
— Нет, меня послал Исайя.  
Тим усмехается в ответ Клинту. Вслушивается в гремящую отовсюду песню. Ударные задают ритм сердцу, гитарные рифы — такт ударам.  
Драться с повязкой на глазах и бояться прислушиваться к происходящему в зале тяжеловато, но если они разбросают всех охранников, Танаке будет некогда разговаривать.  
Каратель был прав, когда пришёл к нему после похорон отца и сказал: то, что жжёт Тима изнутри, можно использовать в бою. Сейчас можно не стесняться. Сейчас жжёт так, как не жгло ещё никогда — в день смерти отца этот огонь пытался его испепелить, выжрать до пустоты, а сейчас он вырывается наружу драконьим дыханием.  
Всё то, что он увидел перед тем, как надвинул на глаза сорванную с рёбер кровавую повязку, было слишком страшным, чтобы бояться чего-то сейчас, чтобы ощущать боль.

_I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed.  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end._

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello…_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous,  
Here we are now, entertain us!  
I feel stupid and contagious,  
Here we are now, entertain us!_

Мапон не оценит, даже если Тим изрисует для неё весь город.  
Он не сможет подобрать слова для того, чтобы рассказать ей, что чувствует.  
Поэтому он просто будет рядом в бою, готовый умереть за неё. Лучше истечь кровью, чем увидеть её смерть.  
— Танака уходит.  
Мапон бросает это через плечо, взмахивая катаной, и Тим сдирает заскорузлую повязку с глаз. Оборачивается вокруг себя в облаке багряных брызг, поднятых клинками Клинта и Мапон. Первая реакция не приводит ни к чему — Танака легко уворачивается от брошенной дубинки, а у Сорвиголовы остаются только кулаки против вооружённых ниндзя.  
Но раньше, чем он успевает кого-нибудь позвать и попросить преградить дорогу, дверь окончательно слетает с петель.  
Кейт Бишоп въезжает в зал на плечах Логана, пригибаясь и громко распевая припев. Бедро у неё перевязано куском какой-то шторы.  
— Никогда раньше не ездила на Росомахах, — заявляет она, привлекая к себе как можно больше внимания.  
Танака с поразительной пронырливостью и грацией проскальзывает мимо, но теперь это только на руку. Мапон бросается за ним, Клинт — тоже, и Кейт натягивает тетиву.  
— Уматывай, — бросает она Тиму, и тот растерянно кивает.  
Когда Тим уже несётся по разгромленным коридорам Церкви Руки, в конференц-зале раздаётся дикий грохот.

Порядком раненый Клинтом Танака не успевает уйти далеко — его встречает Дэнни Рэнд. Он уже настолько задолбан происходящим, что в нём просыпается не мудрый тибетский мастер, а прежний Дэнни с нью-йоркских улиц, и Клинт едва ли не смеётся, слыша, как он прямо в драке бросает в гарнитуру:  
— Лора, я уже понял! Если агент Росс сказал «много», это значит «дохуя»! Поэтому аккуратнее — ниндзя там на самом деле до-ху-я!  
Он зол. Зол, как каждый из них. Может, и матерится он потому, что проще сосредоточиться на собственной грязной ругани. Или потому, что так делал его друг Люк.  
От его удара Танака летит в сторону шагов Тима, и тот прикладывает японца к стене. Музыка вдруг обрывается со страшным грохотом и жутким рёвом Лоры, тут же снова переходящим в боевой клич.  
— Герои не убивают, — говорит Танака, сдавленно хрипя. — Ты не убьёшь меня. Или убьёшь, но перестанешь быть героем для неё.  
Мапон, не церемонясь, впечатывает кому-то из них кулаком. Клинт не сразу понимает, что охает и хватается за челюсть Тим.  
— Развесил уши, — шипит она.  
Клинт не даёт ей вступить в бой с Танакой — у него есть план умнее.  
Он не даёт ему схватиться за катану снова — просто вскидывает свой вакидзаси и полосует ниндзя по горлу.  
Он корчится. Он хрипит так, как хрипят умирающие по-настоящему. Булькает кровь, лопаются пузыри на губах. Через несколько секунд наступает оглушительная тишина.  
— Он не умер, — обрывает её Дэнни. — Этого недостаточно, чтобы обезглавить нью-йоркскую Церковь Руки. Я могу забрать его ци. Но тогда тот, кто нанесёт ему ещё один удар, станет убийцей. Мне кажется, здесь это важно для всех.  
— Герои не убивают, — повторяет Тим.  
— Врезать ещё раз? — бесцветно интересуется Мапон.  
— Это должен сделать я.  
Клинт обрывает их раздумья. Он — не Дэнни, чтобы портить себе карму или что там ему нужно для духовного совершенства; он — не Мапон, в которой затаилась хитрая воинственная тварь; он — не Тим, которому легко свернуть на путь крови вопреки воле отца и наставника. Он — Сёгун, который должен брать на себя самые страшные долги своих воинов.  
— Это должен сделать я, и закончим с этим, — хладнокровно говорит Клинт, занося пропахший кровью меч. С него в тишине срывается капля. — Закончим войну в Нью-Йорке.  
Дэнни присаживается на корточки — он устал, и теперь его движения слышатся очень громкими. Делает что-то своё, тайное, отдающее жаром по коленям. Потом встаёт.  
— Последний удар войны, — говорит он, отходя.  
— Может, всё же я? — спрашивает Мапон.  
— Нет.  
Нет, только не ты, думает Клинт. Я уже убивал. Одной смертью больше, одной меньше, совесть чище не станет, в загробной жизни не начислят ещё больше штрафов. А Мапон может свернуть с пути. Перестать быть той девочкой, которую он учил играть в бильярд, которая била его по лицу и тут же приносила лёд, которая вернула его к жизни.  
— Нет, Мапон, — говорит он. — Это мой выбор.  
И опускает клинок.

Кейт понятия не имеет, что происходит — у неё нет гарнитуры.  
Зато она есть у озверевшего Логана, и, когда Исайя внезапно переходит на крик, Кейт нагибается, забирает её и цепляет на своё ухо.  
— Все уходите из здания! — кричит агент Росс. — После смерти Танаки у меня пропало изображение на всех камерах. Пошёл отсчёт, сто восемь секунд, возможно, здание было заминировано!  
— Почему сто восемь? — стонет Паркер.  
— Восточные штучки, — отзывается Рэнд. — Тебе не понять.  
— Да уж куда мне.  
— Заберу Паркера, — говорит Америка.  
— Заберите меня, — просит Лора. — Я не успею добежать. Я немного ранена.  
Кейт спрыгивает с плеч Логана, приземляясь на здоровую ногу. Если Лора Кинни говорит, что ранена, значит, из неё сделали решето.  
— Иди за Лорой, — бросает она.  
— Кейт…  
— Ты — её отец. Вали. Двоих не унести, она оставалась на третьем этаже, у поста охраны.  
Логан сердито рычит. Всё равно хватает её, вытаскивая в светлый холл, забрызганный кровью, и Кейт только добавляет красного в скромный интерьер.  
— Тим, Мапон, бегите, — слышит она за углом. — Я должен найти Кейт.  
— Помочь?  
— Нет, Дэнни. Лучше убедись, что все вышли. Посчитай по головам, со зрением это удобнее.  
Их уже нет в коридоре, когда Логан без лишних слов вручает Кейт Клинту, прямо с рук на руки, и несётся на третий этаж сломя голову.  
— Кейт, — осуждающе говорит Клинт, перехватывая её удобнее и жгуче попадая пальцами в рану, с которой сползла повязка.  
— Беги, просто беги, обо всём остальном мы с тобой ещё поговорим.  
И он бежит. Бежит, как в хреновом пафосном боевике, которые так любил смотреть раньше — в полном обмундировании, в крови и с женщиной на руках. Пять этажей вниз — то ещё испытание, время тикает, Исайя орёт в гарнитуру, а Кейт вдруг блаженно закрывает глаза.  
Она вдруг думает, что если сейчас всё рванёт к чёрту, а они не успеют убежать, потому что уважаемый Сёгун зацепится своими благородными клинками за перила, например, то Кэтрин Элизабет Бишоп умрёт очень счастливой.  
Было бы просто идеально, если бы не голос Рэнда, который у здания напротив реально считает всех по головам.  
— Клинт, — говорит Кейт, когда Исайя кричит про шесть секунд.  
Он прижимает её к груди, пробивает лестничное окно второго этажа своим рогатым шлемом и прыгает вниз. Взрыв нагоняет их жаром, осколками и звоном в ушах вместо всех звуков на планете.  
Сначала ей кажется, что наступила темнота. Вечная темнота. Но это — лишь адская боль в бедре и колене, а ещё в инстинктивно выставленной руке. Мир обретает краски — багрово-рыжие, жёлтые, синие, как небо, и Кейт поворачивает голову, ещё ничего не слыша.  
Не в первый раз. Подумаешь.  
Мапон, рванувшая было к ним, останавливается, затыкая уши; Тим тянет её к себе, придерживаясь за раненый бок. Они все — в крови и ранах, но все успели выйти.  
Повернуть голову в другую сторону сложнее, но очень-очень надо. После нескольких бесплодных попыток Кейт встаёт на здоровое колено, и внутри у неё всё вдруг сжимается.  
Клинт, катаясь по засыпанному осколками асфальту, сдирает с себя шлем и маску. Глаза у него снова застывшие, будто отражающие голубое осеннее небо с рыжим пожаром.  
Она нависает над ним, хватающим воздух руками. Читает по губам истерическое «Кейти, где ты, Кейти, я тебя не слышу». Смотрит, как дёргано пульсирует грудь в сёгунском доспехе.  
— Живой и мудак, — со вздохом облегчения произносит она и склоняется над ним, избавляя от панической атаки самым простым способом.  
Давно пора было, наверное.  
Клинт не отрывается от её губ. Целует, пока звон в ушах не стихает. Обнимает рукой в жёсткой перчатке.  
— Кейти… — выдыхает он. — На нас смотрят.  
— Все. Тебя это волнует?  
— Нет. Гори оно огнём.  
Кейт поднимает голову и смотрит, как рыжее пламя пожирает здание Руки.  
— Горит, — соглашается она и снова припадает к губам Клинта, пока Исайя в гарнитуре одновременно бурно радуется, сочно матерится и вызывает всем «скорую помощь».

Через неделю Тим вдруг понимает: в Церкви Руки было совсем не страшно.  
И когда газеты взорвались новостями о том, что время героев вернулось и в Нью-Йорке снова появились Защитники, страшно тоже не было.  
Страшно — сейчас, когда Мапон весело звенит ключами от квартиры своего отца, а он, несмотря на то, что швы ещё не сняли, стоит с двумя спортивными сумками у неё за спиной.  
Зачем он только сказал про эти ключи, когда Мапон тонко намекнула, что в квартире Клинта они теперь будут лишними? Может, стоило вернуться одному в квартиру, полную воспоминаний о выветрившемся табачном дыме, а её переселить к Исайе?  
Поздно.  
Она так обрадовалась, сразу сказав: «Туда мы и переедем после твоей выписки»…  
Мы, тупо повторяет про себя Тим, поправляя сумку на плече.  
Ключ поворачивается в замке.  
— Жаль, что у нас нет кота, чтобы запустить его в новый дом первым. Мама говорила, так принято, — весело говорит Мапон, распахивая дверь и перешагивая порог.  
И Тим замирает.  
Сквозняк настежь распахивает окно, ускоряет медлительные пылинки в широких солнечных лучах и гонит по полу, прямо под ноги Мапон, разномастную бумажную стаю.  
Журавлики. Несколько сотен уж точно.  
Она застывает, сняв с плеча чёрный тонкий чехол с оружием — и Тим запоминает это, зарисовывает в своей памяти старательно, как самый красивый кадр своей жизни.  
— Что это? — спрашивает она, словно не решаясь присесть и проверить.  
— Журавлики, — говорит Тим, делает шаг вперёд и закрывает дверь.  
Мапон бросает чехол. Поднимает одного. Второго. Проводит рукой по полу.  
А потом почти в панике кидается собирать их и пересчитывать, и Тим присоединяется к ней, не спрашивая объяснений.  
Они заваливают ими всю пыльную гостиную, забывая обо всём на свете. Мапон, сидя на полу, дважды пересчитывает всех найденных. Сама.  
Их девятьсот девяносто девять.  
У Мапон такой вид, будто она сейчас заплачет. Она обнимает колени в драных джинсах, трогательная, лохматая, немножко смешная в фиолетовых очках, взятых на время у Кейт.  
Самая лучшая на свете.  
— Он складывал журавликов, — тихо говорит Мапон. — И, наверное, ошибся. То, что он загадывал, не сбудется. Мама складывала тысячу журавликов, чтобы родилась я. Я складывала журавликов, чтобы быть в Нью-Йорке с Сорвиголовой и помогать ему в бою. Это тоже сбылось, хотя я не знала, что сбудется так. А папино желание не сбудется, и мы даже не узнаем, что он загадывал.  
Тиму хочется обнять её и погладить по взъерошенным волосам, но он придумывает кое-что лучше. Он встаёт, идёт к брошенной сумке и достаёт оттуда блокнот. Вырывает лист.  
Собирается с силами и начинает говорить, и наедине с Мапон это вдруг становится очень легко.  
— Знаешь, — он возвращается и садится рядом с ней, — я всё ещё помню, как складывать журавликов. Мне было четыре года, когда я впервые пришёл в эту квартиру. Одного журавлика из тысячи, которую складывала твоя мама, сделал я, научившись у неё.  
Мапон поднимает голову. Наклоняет её, и Тим старается громче водить по сгибам бумаги пальцами, громче шуршать бумагой.  
Журавлик рождается в его руках — тонкоклювый, угловатый, белоснежный.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, какое желание мог загадать твой папа. Чтобы одна девочка по имени Мапон была счастлива. И если бы он сложил только одного, я бы сложил всех остальных.  
У неё почему-то дрожат ладони, когда маленький журавлик ложится в них, и Тим гладит их большими пальцами.  
— Теперь их тысяча, — он хочет её успокоить, но голос почему-то срывается на шёпот.  
Мапон долго молчит. Сидит среди бумажных журавликов, и её ладони всё ещё лежат в ладонях Тима, и по её длинной-длинной линии жизни летит белая бумажная птичка.  
— Теперь я счастлива, — отвечает она. Тоже шёпотом.  
А потом, держа журавлика за крыло, вдруг обвивает его шею солнечно-тёплой рукой.

**Эпилог**

Ход бытия неизменен.  
Всё в этом мире, как бы ни был он похож на воплощение хаоса, подчиняется строгому порядку. Люди рождаются, взрослеют, стареют и умирают; выстроенные из камня города превращаются в пыль; солнце встаёт на востоке и заходит на западе.  
Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается.  
Но лишь для того, чтобы дать жизнь чему-то новому.  
Она стоит у окна, касаясь пальцами стекла, ощущая, как оно теплеет от рассветного солнца — и улыбается. Плевать, если кто-нибудь поднимет голову и увидит её обнажённой, да и вряд ли кто-то посмотрит вверх. Люди гораздо чаще смотрят себе под ноги, хотя могут каждый день видеть небо. Наверное, они просто не помнят, что у каждого есть выбор.  
Он стоит за её спиной, обнимает обеими руками — тёплый, как рассвет, знакомый теперь до каждого шрама, до предела сердцебиения, неотделимый от этой жизни. Выбранный ею раз и навсегда.  
Хотя, возможно, как раз здесь выбора и не было — было предназначение.  
Мапон думает, могло ли что-нибудь пойти иначе — и снова приходит к выводу, что в итоге всё сложилось лучшим образом. Так, как запланировал мудрый старик, на которого она совсем не похожа. Он, наверное, не был дрянью — просто ему не хватило любви.  
Так странно: осень вступает в свои права, шелестит на улице ветром, перебирая слабеющую листву, а Мапон кажется, что за окном весна.  
— Хороший день, — улыбается она, касаясь сильных рук со сбитыми костяшками.  
— Хороший, — соглашается Тим. — Рассвет совершенно особенный. Такой… Рыжий и клетчатый.  
Он долго молчит, уткнувшись носом в макушку Мапон, пока она чертит пальцем на стекле солнце. Такое, каким она его знает — острые лучи на цуге катаны работы Масамунэ.  
— Ты ведь не знаешь цветов.  
Мапон качает головой.  
— Ты — рыжая, — говорит Тим. — Это цвет тепла. Точь-в-точь как солнце на рассвете и на закате.  
— Мне ещё далеко до заката.  
Она смеётся, и он обнимает её крепче. Задумывается о чём-то, и сердце в его груди бьётся неровно и очень счастливо. Так же, как у самой Мапон.  
— Ты была последней историей моего отца. А стала моей историей.  
— Первой?  
— Единственной.  
— И чем же она закончится?  
— Там прекрасный финал. Герои вернулись и победили смерть. Солнце зашло на востоке и встало на западе, в квартире с клетчатыми рассветами. Сорвиголова нашёл мир там, где должен был найти.  
Хочется съязвить, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Очень срочно, чтобы защититься от набежавших слёз. Но их можно больше не прятать и не защищаться самой. За спиной есть кто-то ещё.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит Тим, гладя её плечи. — Всё хорошо, Мапон. Когда заканчивается история, начинается счастье.  
Она верит ему.  
И история жестокого воина по имени Стик наконец-то заканчивается.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ненаше все](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340386) by [fandom_Hells_Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen)




End file.
